Without Its Heart
by AprilBaby95
Summary: Angela is the heart of the Jeffersonian. She is the heart of their "different kind of family". So what happens when the heart is missing? Ch. 1 is prologue, Ch. 2 is where the story begins. Angela/Brennan friendship, Hodgela, B&B. COMPLETE!
1. Without the Heart

The human body is a very complex object. It can continue to function under duress and for many years. A body can survive without a hand, very easily with prosthetics and therapy. Though there will always be the lingering feeling of something missing, a ghostly limb… The body can survive without a brain hooked up to machines forcing it to breath and the heart to pump. But the person it once was is missing and it no longer has any feelings. What made it special to you is gone. The body cannot survive without the heart, which beats, circulating the blood, storing the love.

The Jeffersonian forensic lab is a very special family. It functions as one body. Zack and Hodgins are the hands doing the grunt work with out the recognition. Bugs, particulates, and bones, their discoveries often break the case. Brennan is the brain; she has a high learning curve and a love for knowledge. Easily the most knowledgeable she directs the squints with ease and authority. Booth is the gun. He protects the body from harm. He saves them from injury and hurt. Angela is the heart she pulls the team together. She reminds the others of their work to help humanity. She gives the victims a face making her personally connected to each death, each fatality.

Without Booth, the team would be devastated. Brennan would stop going out in the field and work from 6AM-11PM, but they would move on. Without Zack, they would be hurt. Brennan would cycle through new interns who could never measure up. Hodgins would cease experimenting and bug racing, but they would move on. Without Hodgins, they would be upset. Angela's painting would be black and red, and she would cry every night to sleep. Zack would finally grasp the meaning of their friendship and race bugs saying the one that won was Hodgins', but they would move on. Without Brennan, they would be distraught and wounded. Booth would stick around until the pain overwhelmed him and he transferred to a new FBI branch. Angela would fall apart at the littlest things that reminded her of Bren, she would cry on Hodgins shoulder. Slowly, over the years they would all heal and remember her with fewer tears, all but Booth would move on. Without Angela, they would lose each other. Hodgins would fall into a depression and quit. Without the two, Zack would just have his work and leave to work at a place with less depressing memories. Missing all three Brennan and Booth would soon leave as well, staying in touch with each other while he was in D.C. with Parker and she was at digs anywhere but her home. They would fall apart, their team and their family…

What happens when the worst possibility becomes a possible reality?

* * *

A/N Should I continue it? (PS it would become much more story-like and less rhetorical)


	2. Dropping Bones and Nightclubbing

Angela and Brennan had been at a club the night before, the first time Angela had managed to drag her out since the "meth club incident." Brennan had about three drinks; Ange had a "few" more, knowing Bren could drive her home. Brennan warned her that for her size that many drinks would give her a massive hangover. Angela had just said live in the moment and pulled her to the dance floor. So Brennan wasn't surprised Ange was late to work the following morning.

"Where's Angela?" Cam asked the team assembled on the platform (minus Booth), "She probably is trying to ward off her major hangover headache," Brennan offered. "We went out to a club last night and she was drinking, a lot…" Brennan voice trailed off. "We have a body people," Cam said. "Brennan go meet Booth. The rest of you get ready and let me know when Angela gets here".

They were working of the skeleton for a while before Brennan said "I have the skull for Ange." "She's still not here Dr. B" Hodgins said looking up from his microscope. Brennan frowned and went to call her, slightly worried. No answer, she got an answering machine. Two hours later there was still no word from Ange and everyone was becoming concerned. They called her repeatedly with no answer at home or on her cell. Booth and Brennan went to her apartment and knocked on the door. No answer, no surprise. Bren kicked the door down. "I'll pay for I new one," she told a surprised Booth.

There was no sign of her anywhere in the apartment. They could tell she had been in bed because the sheets were a tangled mess. They called the lab to make sure she hadn't appeared there and searched for signs of foul play. Booth found a shattered vase, which Brennan identified as one Ange had made herself. Booth called the forensic team at the FBI "signs of a struggle" he told them. He shrugged at Bren "A white lie Bones, we found partial evidence and she's family". Brennan agreed hoping to see Ange again soon.

The lab tech stormed the place searching for blood or other evidence. Booth and Brennan went to update the lab and wait for Angela's return. By this time they were all getting nervous. "Who would hurt her?" Booth asked, "She wasn't a big time author, or a millionaire, she was just an artist" "She is just an artist" Hodgins corrected "and she's not 'just' anything. But I agree she's had no threats, she is kind to everyone". They continued to distractedly work on the skeleton until Zack almost dropped a bone. Cam ordered them all to the couches until Ange arrived. They sat there silently waiting anxiously for news. "Tell me something Bones" Booth said coming back from his journey to the FBI offices. "There are 752 ceiling tiles on this section of the ceiling and Cam ordered us to stop working until Angela is back".

At this Booth goes to talk to Cam "We have a murderer to catch Camille" he hissed. "Zack almost dropped a femur, Seeley. They are missing one of their closest friends give them a break" she whispered rubbing her forehead, exhausted and upset. "She's my friend too Cam." he said, "I'm worried too. I need to keep busy." "Go sit with Brennan" she said. He tugged her over with him "There's something you need to know." He then shared with the entire team that it looked like a definite struggle and that she was declared officially missing.


	3. Hangovers and Head Wounds

**Thanks so much for those of you who added my to fav. story/story alert/author alert. Thanks also to cassierules, DeviantOrchid, Cherry0208, and MushuThePowerful for taking the time to review. This chapter is just for you guys!**

* * *

Angela had stumbled in late. She was tipsy and Bren had helped her inside and told her to lock the door. Of course she instead went to take an Advil, or two… Her head was still pounding like the beat of the music they had danced to. Everything was slightly blurry and the room was out of focus. She collapsed on the bed in her short, silky red dress and kicked off her heels. Shivering in the strapless dress she wiggled under the sheets. She was tired and yet very awake. She began to think of Hodgins. Their new relationship was a muddled mess, just like her mind. Ange was unsure if this was a fling or the real thing. She knew Hodgins wanted to marry her but would bend to her will if it meant they stayed together. She heard the front door open and frowned. "Bren, Sweetie?" she called out, eyes still closed in rest. She had invited Brennan to stay but Bren had politely declined. Eyes closed she could sense the presence at her door; it was not Brennan. Angela's eyes flew open and she screamed loudly upon seeing his face. She pushed herself up until her back was firmly pressed into the wooden backboard. The room was spinning and so was her attacker's leering face. She had seen the face before but couldn't place where. Ange reached down and searched for a weapon. Her hand only hit her shoe. She pulled it into her lap beneath the covers, as he shouted, "No sudden movements!" in a deep, stern voice.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the family room hard enough to leave hand-shaped bruises. She went at him with her painted red nails digging into his face and stabbed him in between his 4th and 5th ribs with the high heel's sharp point. He ripped the shoe out of her grasp and hit her across the face causing her to fly into the coffee table corner and hit the back of her head. She gave a slight cry of pain and a slight smile seeing his bleeding cheeks and the stain spreading on his white t-shirt from the shoe. She couldn't tell how bad it was but knew she was still very overpowered. He wrenched her hands behind her back and padded her down checking for other weapons. He then hoisted her on to his shoulder one hand covering her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit down hard into his hand's skin. He hit her again causing her to slip out of consciousness just as he put her in the truck of a black sports car.

When she woke up her head felt like it has being split open. Hangover and head injury equal lots of pain she decided moaning. The car was still moving and she realized she was bound and gagged. Ange felt for an emergency release lever with her unbound foot and realized it had been removed, probably by custom request. Whoever fulfilled that request would pay for it she vowed. Plan two: kick out the taillights. She had no shoes on but kicked anyway figuring it was better to be rescued and have some cuts. Ange kicked full force only to learn that he also had metal plates covering that area. She screamed and then swore. Gingerly she felt with the other foot and realized this was a sloppy done at home job, unfortunately it still fulfilled its purpose. She began to cry silently in the pitch-black small, enclosed place. It reminded her of a coffin and of the Grave Digger.

Her only knowledge of what to do came from movies (she had just tried the two things it said to do) and the three self-defense classes she had taken with Brennan before the instructor forbid them from coming back. She smiled a bit at this thought; Bren had nailed the instructor hard on the third day. He had faked being an attacker and picked her as the victim. Bren had refused and finally was goaded into accepting. She let him have it and outshone him in front of the whole class. Needless to say they were kicked out soon after. Apparently her attacker had seen the same movies. Angela lay bound and gagged, trapped feeling every bump ten-fold as it killed her head and new bruises. She was choked up from crying and could barely breath. Every minute took her farther from D.C., the lab, her "family", and rescue.

* * *

**Please review it makes my day. Also if you read my other story The Letters of Bones what would you like updates on more frequently, letters of bones or without it's heart (or both equally)? **


	4. Trapped and Stuck with Questions

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but we were on vacation with no internet connection.**

* * *

Rough hands yanked Angela from the car as the bright light blinded her. She blinked squinting up at her attacker's face. Unfortunately she remembered another trivia bit, attackers were... she forgot how many times more likely to release a victim if they didn't see their face and couldn't recognize them. The details of her attacker's face were burned onto her retina; she could draw him with her eyes closed. Ange now knew she was going to die.

At the lab everyone was on edge, the FBI forensic team had found traces of blood on the table and a large stain that had been cleaned with bleach. The UV light had discovered the traces that were now being processed for DNA at the Jeffersonian. "She could still be alive even if the puddle of blood was hers" Hodgins said as if to reassure himself. "Only if she somehow manages to stop the bleeding," Zack replied spouting the raw truth. "And if she hit her head…" Zack trailed off even with his lack of social skills he could read the pain on his friend's face.

Booth was questioning Brennan in her office at the lab. "When did you get to the nightclub?" he asked. Silence was the response, "Bones?" he said waving his hand at her. Brennan wrenched her eyes back to his face and away from the door to Angela's office. "Bones, I know this is tough" he said moving to sit beside her on the couch "but this is important if we want to find her". "Statistically speaking she's been gone almost 24 hours and the chance of her coming back alive is dropping rapidly" she said with a catch in her voice "But for some reason my brain can't grasp the fact that this ends any other way than with her here, alive". "That's because yours using your heart Bones, no shame in that" Booth says. She looking down avoiding his eyes and trying to hold back tears, he lifts her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "It'll be ok" he reassures her holding her tight in his arms, so thankful it was Angela and not her but feeling guilty at the same time. He rubs her back and Brennan whispers "10" in his ear. Booth looks confused for a moment, "you arrived at ten?" "Yeah, she came at nine to 'get ready' together" You left at…?" he asks. "Around 2 am" Bren replies. "And she was home at about…?" Booth asks. "I left her at 2:30" Brennan says her heart breaking, "She offered to let me stay, if I had…" now she is crying hard. "It's not your fault" Booth states "Why don't we take a break, Bones" he offers.

"Meeting time everyone" Cam yelled loudly. Relieved at the interruption Brennan and Booth join Hodgins and Zack at the couches. "The DNA results are in" Cam tells the group. The blood on the table is Angela's. You can see the horror in Hodgins' eyes and tell Zack is doing calculations in his head. "The probability she is still alive is high," he tells Hodgins "as long as the puddle of blood isn't hers". Booth is offering up a silent prayer to God that it isn't and that the team is back together soon. "It isn't hers" Cam breaks in "it is from a unknown assailant, no match in the FBI database". "We also found a shoe covered in Angela's fingerprint and the mystery assailant's blood" Cam added. "Good for her" Hodgins whispers as the picture of what happened is now forming in everyone's minds.

Ange was trapped in a box she estimated to be four inches taller than her when she reached up she had about six inches until she hit the lid. She was stuck replaying what had happened, bye Sweetie, Advil, sleep, finding the man in her room, the shoe stabbing his flesh, sailing into the table the vase atop it shattering into tiny pieces. She really hopes she doesn't end up as tiny pieces impossible to put back together. She hears his voice and shaking, pushes herself until she is flat against the wood jamming herself as far from him as possible. Terrified she stares in anticipation, waiting with an impending sense of dread.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you're reading, it's fast, easy and makes my day! It can be your act of kindness for the day, LOL but really please review you don't even need to login**


	5. Tears and Time, Both Are Almost Used Up

**A/N:** Thanks to MushuThePowerful DeviantOrchid jsiebert AndiDinozzo412 and evershort for reviewing!

* * *

He opens the door that Angela has been banging on for hours. She blinks rapidly attempting to adjust her eyes to the bright lights. She takes in the small room, cement walls, cement floor, a clammy stench hung in the air. The sole light was from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the darkness. He leaned in inches away from her face, his revolting breath filling her nostrils, suffocating her without even touching her. He yanks her up out of the wooden box and places her upright. She glances away at her prison. It is a wooden coffin a top a stainless steel table, hand-made crudely, wrapped with rusty chains and padlocked to keep her in. Sharp nails that were hammered in to hold sheets of metal to the "coffin" poke out at bizarre angles, and she's lucky one hasn't poked her yet. Just what she'd need some infection because she missed her tetanus shot last week. The heavens were certainly unhappy with something she had done, then again maybe not, Angela's hand and feet are still bound, tingling painfully, pins and needles, and it's a miracle she's standing upright.

A computer back at the lab beeped and everyone rushed over to look. "The attacker's print aren't in the system," Hodgins said. Booth looked at the results, "This is linked to the AFIS database right?" he asked. "Correct," Brennan replied "the Automated Fingerprint Identification System". "That's why I usually run the print back at the FBI offices, through IAFIS," Booth responded, "Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System" he teased her lightly bumping her shoulder. "It has fingerprints and criminal history information from the state, local, and federal law enforcement agencies" Booth continued, "I'll run the print though that database too, just in case". "Thanks man" Hodgins said stunned he would offer to do something like this. "She part of my family too. Rangers lead the way and protect their own. After all the Army's motto is _This I'll Defend_" Booth misses her teasing, her not as squinty ways. _This I'll Defend, my family._

The attacker lightly pushes Angela in one direction and she fall to her knees. She looks up at him forlorn, tears in her eyes, _why me_. He roughly drags her up to a standing position and yet again she falls. He shoves her against the wall and a sob escapes her lips. He rips off her gag and gives her a water bottle. Ange awkwardly attempts to drink with her hands still bound not caring that it could be poisoned. She only wished to end the burning pain at the back of her throat that was begging for something, anything to drink. She gulps down the bottle ending up with water all over her shirt, her face, unable to wipe it away. "Bathroom?" she whispers hopefully, yet warily. She had been holding it forever, determined not to give up her last bit of civilized humanity. He points over his shoulder to a bucket in the corner.

Booth offers his hand to Brennan and they walk out to head over to the FBI building. His hand is on the small of her back guiding her out. Dejectedly Hodgins watches them exit. Hodgins then goes back to staring at nothing, eyes glazed over. HE pictures Angela smiling, laughing and in an instant other images overcome the one her Ange crying, in pain, getting hurt, dying half a dozen ways. He can picture those images so much easier than the happy ones, scenarios he has dealt with in cases. Hodgins was upset, he was beginning to forget exactly how her voice sounded, how her laugh made him feel, the way the corner of her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way she scrunched up her nose to refuse something, the way her pout could make him do anything for her, all the fine intricacies that made him love her.

Booth and Brennan made it as far as the car before she broke down again. She leans into him burying her face into his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around her. She crying telling him over and over, _it's all my fault_. Booth leans against the car with Bones cradled in his arms. He runs his hand through his hair unsure how to comfort her, _God help me_. Booth lowers them both down to the pavement and begins to rock her back and forth. "Shhh, it'll be ok, it's all right, everything's fine, shhhh," sweet nothings from Booth to Brennan. He rubs her back gently in circles and as she begins to quiet down he switches to stroking her hair all the while continuing, "Shhh, it's ok Bones, you're safe, I love you," at this Booth bits his lip, his eyes flying to her face. She's so distraught she hasn't noticed. Two hours later her sobs have stopped and she is fast asleep in his arms. It's the first time she's slept since Ange has disappeared. He settles her in the front seat and comes around to the driver's, to find her hand searching for his in her sleep. He slides in, buckles his seat belt and leans over kissing her forehead and taking her hand. It's a bit dangerous but worth it to give her this small measure of comfort.

Ange made it to the bucket wobbly legged like a newborn colt and used it with difficulty still bound. He had then picked her up, kicking and screaming and shoved her back into the box. One of the nails had given her a nasty scratch the whole length of her forearm. She sobbed hearing the padlock snap closed. She waits for the sound of him leaving. He had bound her wrists together in front of her, an unusual move. It meant that he could see her hands and face at the same time; to her it meant she couldn't stop the blood trickling down her arm. She was playing a waiting game…and time was running out.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Want more? Please let me know what was ok and what could be improved in a review. Thanks!


	6. Warm Blood and Salty Tears

**A/N: Thanks to Cassierules, kmk01987, Ferox Tempestas, Cherry0208, AndiDinozzo412, evershort, DeviantOrchid, Rebecca for the most reviews on one chapter of the stories ever! Sorry this is late but I thought I had posted it and hadn't. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Angela couldn't see anything in the tight enclosed space. But she could feel the warm blood running down her hands, she could taste the salty tears running down her cheeks, she could hear the clomping of her attacker's shoes up the stairs, she could smell the musty wood planks that made up her prison, and she knew in her heart she would never go home.

Back at the lab, Hodgins had left his catatonic state and was now frantically going over every little detail of the case with Zack. "He must have been watching her house" Hodgins said. "Or he met her at the club" he pondered. "What club was she at?" he asked Zack. Zack shrugged "Booth never mentioned it" he told Hodgins. Instead, of insisting Zack try to remember, he accepted it; Zack had a nearly perfect memory. Hodgins ran to his next person of inquiry. "Dr. Saroyan!" he yelled. "There's no need to shout," she told him, stepping out of her office. "Cam, what club did Angela and Dr. B go to?" he said hurriedly a glint of an idea in his eye. "I don't remember…"she trailed off. "TRY!" he demanded. "THIS IS ANGELA'S LIFE, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled. Cam looked at him stunned for a moment. Then she tried to maintain her authoritative image "Dr. Hodgins, I will not have you speak to me in that tone. I highly suggest you take this time off. Your emotional attachment is clouding your judgment. If you must know what the club is called, then talk Booth. I will not have you talk to me like that again, this is your warning," she said in an icy tone of voice. He looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Understand?" she asked in a slightly kinder tone. Hodgins nodded "Yes" he replied. He then walked away.

Booth and Brennan had just arrived at the FBI headquarters. Booth carefully moved his partner's head from where it rested on his shoulder to a leaning position against the car door. He then got out of the car intending to drop off the prints and return to the Jeffersonian. He could count on one of the lab techs to call and tell him what the results were. When he opened the car door Brennan stirred, one hand coming up to rub her eyes. She yawned and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll be right back," Booth told her, "You can wait here in the car". At this, Brennan's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm coming with you," she said with false bravado. Her shield had slipped just enough, because she was drowsy and Booth could tell she was frightened at the thought of being alone.

Booth and Brennan entered the building together with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She was leaning into him a bit more than normal, and he was sweeping their surroundings with watchful eyes. In his office, Booth scanned the prints into the database and allowed it to begin searching. While they waited, Booth and Brennan sat on the couch, shoulders touching to give comfort, attempting to talk about other subjects. Neither allowed their brains to get distracted though, until Sweets came up. "We forgot about our appointment with Sweets" Brennan said lightly hitting her forehead with an open palm. "Never mind that, we forgot to tell him Ange was missing!" Booth said. "Nice job with the whole hitting your forehead bit, Bones" he teased her as they both recalled how last time she hit her chin. They were then wrenched back to the present when the computer beeped. "And the loser is…" Booth announced, changing the idiom and completely confusing Brennan.

Angela moaned, attempting to stay awake despite the blood loss. Typically this cut would have been no big deal, but add in the fact she hasn't eaten since before they went dancing and you have a serious problem. Ange had a headache, and a stomach which was growling in protest to starved. She was also lightheaded. Thankfully, she was lying down, Ange no longer believed she had the ability to stand upright. Finally, she gave in and allowed her eyes to slid closed. She pictured Hodgins, Bren, Booth, and Zack…Her mental image fixed on Hodgins, she knew every curve of his face, every ridge, the entire surface, the exact shade of his hair, the precise color of his eyes, the wrinkles that appeared by his eyes when he laughed, and his smile that lit up her day. The blue tone of his eyes slowly faded to black.

He sighed, the most sincere I miss you, you'll never hear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please let me know!**


	7. Crimson Blood and Slowly Giving Up

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing Cherry0208, Jackie,DeviantOrchid, and callieach. Here's another chapter dedicated to you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ange heard the pounding on her prison and a vicious voice call "Time to wake up!" She listened in horror as the key turned in the lock. "Click" and the tomb open, the light blinded her eyes and she squinted up at him. Angela didn't attempt to get up; she didn't even attempt to shade her eyes. Rough hands pulled her out and dropped her feet first to the floor. Her legs collapsed under her and Ange fell into a heap on the floor. He kicked and dragged her to the corner, pining her to the wall. She no longer had the strength to fight back, and relented. He pulled off her gag telling her "No one can hear you where we are. I don't like screaming, not a sound, capisci (cah-pee-sh)?" showing her the knife he held in his other hand. The knife glinted in the lighting, flashing silver ominously. She could barely hold her head up, and at the question she let it fall as a nod. He then noticed her blood, which trailed down her arm and then blended into her crimson dress. The ruby drops stained the gray cement, a piece of her permanently etched in stone. He tightened the gag around the wound tightly, stopping the blood flow, stopping her circulation.

Booth read off the name "Collin Brady". Realization fills Brennan's eyes as it dawns on her "There was a Collin at the club, he wouldn't stop trying to flirt with Angela." "And how did she react?" Booth questioned wondering if she had tempted the guy or flat out refused him. "She laughed it off and said no. Then she pulled me away to go dance with who she considered more "suitable" guys." Booth pondered this for a moment. He then stood up and pulled Brennan after him. "Call Hodgins" he told her. "We need to call Sweets!"

Hodgins had just opened his phone to call Booth, when it began to ring. "Dr. Hodgins" he answered. "It's Dr. Brennan, Hodgins get over here quick! We found her attacker's name" Bren said before hanging up. She walked into Sweets' office with Booth by her side. Booth kicked out his other patient. Of course, Sweets complained saying, "You guys are not my only clients". Booth looked angered but with one touch, Brennan calmed him. "Bones and I have something we need to tell you" he said seriously. "You guys are together!" Sweets yelled, "That is so awesome!" "No" Booth yelled to be heard over Sweets' excited shouts. "Angela has been kidnapped," Booth finished. Sweets immediately quieted down "For how long?" he asked. "Almost five days" Brennan said obviously upset. Booth wrapped his arm around her "We'll find her, Bones" he whispered. "So can you do your profiling thing so we can go arrest the guy?" he asked Sweets in a normal tone of voice. Sweets looked crushed "You didn't tell me" he said in a hurt tone. "We were a little busy," Booth hissed motioning for him to read the file.

Just then, Hodgins burst in out of breath. "Collin Brady" Booth said meeting Hodgins' eyes in sympathy. "Sweets was just going to do a profile for us" he offered in greeting. "What! You need to go get her now!" Hodgins said, stunned he wasn't acting on the knowledge immediately. "We need to know what we're up against" Booth replied calmly. "Okay" said Sweets "A male, very strong, very needy, fairly handsome…" "Smart?" interjected Brennan. "The plan shows forethought yes, but also has an impulsive aspect. He knew what he was doing but he "snapped" in order to want to accomplish this. Yes, that was metaphorically Dr. Brennan. So average smarts but possibly some background training in this type of thing". "He was in the military" Brennan told Hodgins "but was dishonorably discharged for the accusation of rape by one of his fellow sergeants. The case was never brought to trial".

Collin tilted Angela's head back and poured water down her throat. She gasped and coughed choking and he hit her hard on the back. She weakly brought the water bottle to her lips and swallowed. You could see how bony her hands were, how skinny and thin she was, her faces all angles. Malnutrition began, five days with out food and three day of no water. Her hair hung limp and slightly greasy around her face. At 5' 8" she had never looked tinier, frailer. Her dress had stains of dirt and grease that would never come out, neither would these awful memories. She turned to look at him pitifully with her pale face and dull brown eyes. He smacked her across the face and she fell, barely breaking her fall in time. Her hands landed hard against the floor and her head bobbed but didn't hit the floor. He picked her up and dragged her back inside her "coffin". This time she didn't even protest.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If you have the time, please review...**


	8. Prayers and Thumbsucking: Comfort

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing DeviantOrchid, Cherry0208, and Carlie!**

* * *

Ange lay curled tightly on her side in a fetal position that she wouldn't have been able to fit in the box a few days ago. She was attempting to ignore the insane need to suck her thumb for comfort. Finally she succumbed and popped it into her mouth. At last content she closed her eyes. Ange slept with a sense of security for the first time since her abduction.

Booth was leaning against his car a "fortress" as he called it. "A gas guzzler" according to Brennan. Booth rolled his eyes in frustration as each FBI agent returned from Collin's house with nothing. Meanwhile Bones was sitting in the car and getting bored. She opened the window with delight and called out "Booth is it almost time to go yet?" impatiently. "Yeah, there's nothing here" he replied. With Booth driving and Bones pouting (over not getting to drive) they headed back to the lab. The typical banter was absence, instead silence filled the car to the point of suffocation.

Ange woke up and stretched, banging her hand against the box's lid and causing another bruise to form. She cradled her hand to her chest and swore softly. Angela had no idea what day it was or what time it was. She missed the tiny lull between dreaming and waking where she had thought she was at home. Whimpering Angela began to pray. She was religious on major holidays, unlike Booth and Hodgins, God forgive her. So she prayed to their idea of a God who was always there instead of her general idea of God is the kindness in the world. She begins in a rehearsed level tone "Our Father, God, Who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name…Please, please help me. I know I've really messed up and don't go to church often enough, but please overlook these facts just this once. I could really use some help getting out of this mess. And please protect my friends from harm, especially Bren, because she seems to think she's invincible, but she gets hurt too. And please help Hodgins get over his pain if something happens to me. Give me strengh and if you wouldn't mind give Booth and Brennan a push towards each other, believe me sparks will fly. And most importantly please take care of our 'family'." by the end her voice was thick with unshed tears. Ange yawned and curled back up. "Thanks God" she whispered. "Oh and Jesus and Mary…" she murmured falling back into the land of clouds, happiness, and dreams.

After hearing the latest update Hodgins was mad. So he called in a lot of favors, pulled a lot a strings, and spent a lot of money and time. The reward was sitting beside him. A CIA agent who had recently retired and was poring over the case files. The man then left to go trail Collin for as long as it took, be it days or months. Hodgins had already alerted Booth to this gave consent saying they didn't have the man power assigned to this case to cover him 24 hours a day. When Booth and Brennan re-entered the lab Cam looked up at Seeley hopefully. "No luck, big guy" she empathized in a regretful tone after reading his facial expression. He nodded and pulled her aside to update her. Brennan ignored everyone, swiping her card and marching up the platform's steps. She re-read the case file over and over.

"Hey Bones, it's late" Booth told her lightly tapping her shoulder. "What time is it?" she asked. "Seven, come on. Let's go get some food". She looked up at him with a storm of emotions showing in her eyes. "There are no bones" she told him solemly. The childish yet serious expression forced Booth to hold in a laugh. She turned her face away for a moment, before snapping her eyes back to him. "I can't do the people stuff, interviewing…I can't help her" she finally released what was really upsetting her. Booth stepped towards her, and pulled her over to the couch. He allowed Bones to rest her head on his chest and stroked her hair "You and me, Bones" he told her "we help people, together. And we will save her together too" he told her. "Promise?" she whispered looking up at him with eyes as bright as a cloudless blue sky. "Promise" he reaffirmed. He reaffirmined two promises actually, one to save Angela, and two to always be there for Bones, to protect her, and love her however she allowed him to. Booth brushed one last piece of hair off of Bone's slightly sticky forehead and pulled her to her feet. "Thai food?" he asked. She nodded and they walked out. Booth's hand guiding her at the small of her back, as always.

Hodgins had analyzed every particulate, he knew every spores name, the chemical makeups down to the atomical level. He had returned home, out of things to help with. At home he was bombared by memories and touches of her. Angela had made an imprint on his life. The rooms were decorated in a blend of their styles. Each room he walked through brought another bittersweet memory, of laughter and joy. She had filled his house to the brim with love, and had turned it into a home. As each hour passed the love poured out, leaving an empty aching behind. Love is the glue that keeps the entire world together; otherwise stars would fly apart, the trees would fall down, … It is love that keeps everything going, the world spinning and people living. Hodgins remembered them making breakfast together in the kitchen on Saturday mornings. He remembered them decorating a tree for Christmas in the family room. He remembered them making love in their bedroom. As Hodgins wandered into the study he remembered her calling him over to share a newfound fact, a story, a recipe, from the computer. If only they hadn't gotten in that little fight, maybe she would have been sleeeping beside him tonight. He searched for "missing love" on the computer and found the perfect poem. It was written by Stephen Blake and entitled What I Miss Most. He edited it to make it fit their relationship in his head. Changing it to…

It's strange the things I miss most about you The way you smelled so sweet How you looked good in red How you'd walk down the hall and smile as you pass

How we watched the fireworks while sitting entangled in each other's arms, in the dewy grass. How good was the taste of your kiss How we'd lie in each other's arms captivated in bliss The way I felt when you were near

How after you left I cried until I shed all of the my tears The way your arms felt around me so safe and snug The way you did on my heart tug

How you used to make me laugh when I was sad How you helped me get through the good and bad How you said our love was true Is what I truly miss most about you.

Angela sat dreaming of similar times, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her matted hair fanned out around her smudged face, her messy, short dress causing her to shiver occasionally. She was curled up as tight as possible in a ball with one arm lightly holding her knees to her chest. The hand attached to the arm had been asleep for hours because of the gag/band aid. She had loosened it as the bleeding stopped and it now tingled like pins and needles. Her other arm was acting as a pillow for her head and curled around to fit her thumb neatly in her mouth. Her lips repeated a sucking motion, her face was half-hidden by her loose hair, and she looked at last, peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought...**


	9. Rescue, Fear, and Her Guy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Cherry0208, cypcheerchick07, DeviantOrchid, megs, and Jackiee! You guys brighten my day.

* * *

With both arms tingling Angela sat up quickly. "Hodgins," she called out in her sleepy daze. Ange banged her head against the hard wooden door and sank back down. She lightly pressed her hand to her forehead and let out a small groan. Still trapped, still alone she reminded herself. Ange sighed, she felt sad and icky. She really didn't want to cry again so she curled up and went back to a tossing and turning state of sleep.

Hodgins and the team were being briefed, not by Booth who was listening in on the conversation, but by the former CIA agent. Though Booth had made little headway in the past 24 hours, the agent had tailed Collin continually and began to see a pattern in his whereabouts. The CIA agent told the team, "Collin visits three places continually, his home, an internet café, and a warehouse on the outskirts of town. I believe he was attempting to throw people off by filling the warehouse with excess furniture from his real business. The lack of noise suggests this may not be its real purpose, and is possibly where Angela is being held". "Naturally," Sweets agreed, "Somewhere he would have complete control over".

Booth readied his fellow agents to go in "guns blazing" to rescue her. Booth's sole mission would be to save Ange and have the other agents cover him. Of course Booth had two people trailing after him continually, whom he was ignoring for the time being. Brennan and Hodgins followed Booth, stuck to him like glue. Finally as Booth got ready to leave he turned "You two are not coming," he told them semi-sternly. Brennan looked at him with that sad, pouty face of hers and Hodgins stared at him with those vacant eyes, no wonder Booth was a goner. Booth pulled Brennan off to the side "Bones, I know you want to come and charge in with me…probably in front of me. But I need you to keep an eye on Hodgins. I can't be worried about him, Angela, and you. Yes _you_ no matter how illogical that idea is. If she isn't there…" Booth's voice trailed off, they would be out of ideas, out of options "He will be devastated" Booth concluded. "Please Bones," he begged. Booth couldn't stand seeing her hurt, and if this didn't work out as planned, he didn't want to have to try to comfort her in front of his fellow agents. Their "guy hugs" and comforting words were best said in the privacy of the Hummer. Bones nodded "Okay" she agreed without argument. Booth glanced up at her surprised, and saw that this case had rattled her to her core.

Ange turned back and forth, restlessly, in her sleep. She hit the sides of the coffin leaving bruises behind on her pale skin. She made a pushing away motion in her sleep and woke up crying. A nail had pierced the tender skin of her palm and left an angry red line across the bottom of her hand. Angela tightened her hand into a fist whimpering quietly. She re-opened her hand to reveal four red crescent shaped indentations formed after she squeezed her hand shut so tightly. Ange cradled the injured hand in her hurt arm and yawned allowing her eyes to slid shut.

Hodgins and Brennan slid into the back seat. Bren had relinquished her normal seat in order to explain the plan to Hodgins. "We'll meet her as soon as she comes out," Brennan reassured him. They reach the warehouse quickly and exited the car joining the other agents. Booth put on his bulletproof vest and quickly moved to the front of the crowd. He took charge and after that everything happened in rapid succession. "Snipers in place," Booth called out. "You two take the west doors, you two the east," he ordered. "You and you follow me through the north service entry," he pointed. Hodgins and Brennan stood shoulder to shoulder watching Booth, united against whatever may happen.

Booth gave the signal and the agents raced in and surrounded the exits. Gun held outward, Booth advanced cautiously after hearing a "clear" in his earpiece. Finally he reached the door that according to the floor plans, should lead to the basement. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Booth pressed his back against the wall and walked down the steps. Just as he reached the last step, the stairs creaked and he froze going into high alert mode.

Ange opened her dark brown eyes and blinked a few times. Her arm ached and she couldn't see anything in the black darkness that surrounded her, and cradled her in its unforgiving grasp. She heard the last stair creak as it always did before he arrived. She waited in anticipation of the worst as her heartbeat sped up " Boom, boom, boom!" The footsteps quieted and only a trained ear could hear their soft echo as they moved toward her coffin. Then she heard a hissed whisper, "Ange". Angela remained silent, _you're really going crazy now_ she told herself. _You're imagining voices that aren't there silly_ she chastised herself. Yet she was hoping and praying that it was really Booth that he had arrived to rescue her.

"Ange, it's Booth. Are you in there?" Booth whispered lightly knocking on the heavily chained box. Angela hesitated and then knocked back, once, twice, three times lightly. Booth immediately went in to comforting mode "Honey, we're going to get you out real soon" he told her. He then radioed his fellow agents "I've found her, we are going to need help down here". "Ange, I need you to flatten against the back board, okay?" he told her gently. He got one knock back as a reply.

The agents came down carrying a crowbar, a "Jaws of Life", a floodlight, a blanket and lots more. Booth wordlessly took the blanket. The agents turned on the floodlight illuminating the dully-lit basement. "We're starting" Booth told Angela. The "Jaws of Life" cut through the chains, the crowbar then pulled out the solitary nail meant to keep the door shut. Booth elbowed his way to the front and carefully opened the door. Ange shut her eyes tightly wrinkling her nose. "Ange" Booth whispered taking in her pale, thin face. She whimpered at the sound of his voice. "It's too bright" she told him in a small voice. He made a cutting motion and the floodlight shut off. With only the dim light remaining the shadows played across Angela's face deepening the gaunt look of her cheeks. Booth asked her if she could stand up. Embarrassed, Ange shook her head no. Booth carefully wrapped one arm below her neck, supporting her head. He wrapped the other below the crooks of her knees. He lifted her up gently, and she buried her face into his neck. "Are you okay?" Booth asked checking her over for cuts and bruises. He noted the trail of blood down her arm, the blood in her matted hair, the bump on the top of her forehead, the finger mark bruises on her upper arms, and the painful way she sucked in each breath. "I've been better" she joked with him weakly. Ange leaned into his chest and sighed. He tucked the blanket around her body securely, avoiding the wounds.

As Booth began to walk up the stairs he tightened his grip around her. Angela looked scared, her lips were tightened into a thin pressed line. She peeked out looking around as they exited the building. Brennan and Hodgins rushed over to check on her and were surprised when she twisted away leaning into Booth's sturdy frame. Booth lightly stroked her hair and whispered, "Hey, hey...It's okay, shhhhhhh, you're alright...It's just Bren and Jack". Though she had thought of them often while in captivity, now confronted with seeing them Ange was frightened of them, no matter how illogical that might seem. Booth lightly rubbed her back and looked up at Brennan and Hodgins sheepishly. "Maybe you should just follow us to the hospital" he said. Brennan nodded her agreement, but Hodgins shook his head. Booth was about to go all "alpha male protective" but Brennan fixed the problem first. She tilted her head towards Angela and didn't say a word. Jack bit his lip and nodded, accepting that Angela's wishes came first. He looked over at her sadly "I love you" he told her, "No matter what". Brennan lightly tugged on his sleeve pulling him towards the car. Booth turned and walked over to the ambulance. He settled Angela on the gurney and twisted around to hold her hand. Ange held it tightly in her grasp.

Hodgins had done it again. Though she might not realize it yet, he said exactly the right thing. He was and forever would be, _her guy_.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought. (FYI: There are about 4-6 more chapters left)


	10. Her Knight, in a Lab Coat

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing megs, Cherry0206, and DeviantOrchid you make my day!**

* * *

**Her Knight in a Lab Coat, Not Shining Armor...Who Fights With Love and Bugs Instead of a Sword**

In the ambulance, Angela was whimpering quietly. The E.M.T.s worked in silence attaching an IV and checking her vitals. Then the doors opened; there were red flashing lights, sirens, loud voices, paramedics calling out orders, and bright lights. Angela held her hand up nearly pulling out her IV. It was too bright, too loud, too overwhelming. She began to cry and pushed up into a sitting position. Booth sat on the edge off the gurney and leaned in front of her protectively. She leaned into his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. She took her one hand and plugged her ear. Once Ange had calmed down a bit Booth slid off the gurney and followed it into the hospital. The gurney was placed in a private room and Angela was lifted into the hospital bed. The white, starchy sheets were rough against her aches and wounds. She held out her hand when asked and allowed the nurse to put in a shunt. This would allow them to draw blood without hurting her each time. They retook her vitals and collected a sample of blood to send to the lab. A doctor arrived shortly later and cleaned her various wounds. The doctor then stitched up her head wound and gave the nurse orders to rehydrate her through her IV. The whole time Booth was holding her unshunted hand.

Hodgins and Brennan arrived at the hospital and made their way to Angela's room. They stopped at the door, hesitating and Hodgins looked at Brennan worriedly. Brennan lightly knocked on the door. Booth opened it and smiled "Hey Bones" he greeted her. He then turned and said something to Ange she couldn't quite make out. Booth then ushered Brennan in and looked at Hodgins sympathetically. "Try again in a few hours" Booth said kindly.

Angela held her hand out and Brennan grasped it firmly. Ange pulled her over to the bed. Brennan sat on the edge of the bed looking at Angela with a concerned doctor face. Ange simply pulled her down so that Bren barely avoided falling on her. Angela scooted over to make room and rested her head on Brennan's chest. Tears streamed down her face as Angela tightened her arms in a hug around Bren. She held on tightly to reaffirm the fact that she was really here, truly safe. Brennan stroked her hair with a feather light touch. She held Angela tightly but carefully; delighted her friend was there again. "Shhhh" Brennan murmured to her, rocking her slightly. Booth watched this reunion with a smile. He then interrupted saying, "I'll be right back" with the intention of updating Hodgins. Angela stiffened and her spine straightened, as she looked at him with fear evident on her face. Booth lightly patted her shoulder "You'll be okay" he told her in a soft voice. Ange hesitated then nodded. Booth left quickly and Ange looked up at Brennan. Angela rested her head once again; telling herself it was all okay now. She counted out the beats of her friend's heart. The quiet, repetitious, sound pulsated in her ear. One, two, three, four, five slowly, Angela closed her eyes and finally she slept.

Hours later she awoke to find Brennan quietly whispering to Booth, silently bickering, softly teasing, noiselessly laughing. Angela slowly awakened to a sense of normalcy. This was a typical occurrence, this she could handle. "Bones" he whispered looking down at Angela. Brennan glanced down to find the previously sleeping Ange now beginning to stir. Angela lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Hi Ange" Brennan said softly, "Hodgins has been asking about you". Booth glares at her as Bones once again displayed her tactless social skills. Eagar to repair her mistake Brennan says "But you don't have to see him if you don't want to". "I do" Angela said interrupting her. "I do". Booth got up to go tell Hodgins. Brennan smiled and began to help Ange sit up. "My hair" Angela shrieked looking in the mirror. She reached for the hairbrush and gestured to Bren to go to the door. "Sweetie please go stall him," she begged. Brennan nodded. She stopped Hodgins from entering and his face fell. "She changed her mind," he said dejectedly. Brennan hurriedly explained and then went to see if Angela was ready.

Hodgins entered when beckoned. He walked in just beyond the door frame and froze. He took in Angela's appearance, her hair was brushed but still slightly greasy, her arms were chained to the bed by IVs, but her face, her face was skinny and gaunt, but it was beaming. She reached out for him and Hodgins complied. "I thought I'd never see you again," Hodgins breathed into her hair. "Jack" she said nestling into his arms. She fit snuggly against the curve of his body. She knew it would all end up okay. Ange sat with her arms wrapped around herself rocking gently in his arms. She was protected; she was safe. "When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you" he told her in a quiet tone. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman". At this she gives a small smile, "I love you" she whispers. He gives her a kiss to silence her. "I love you more Angie" he says sealing his promise with a kiss. He was her knight, in a lab coat with bugs and slimy things, but he was all hers, and she was his.

**"Woman was taken out of man; not out of his head to top him, nor out of his feet to be trampled underfoot; but out of his side to be equal to him, under his arm to be protected, and near his heart to be loved".**

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought, about 5 chapters left! And thanks again to Cherry0208 and DeviantOrchid for always reviewing!**


	11. Puddles of Comfort:Coming Home

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Cherry0208 and Nadya E.! You guys are great about reviewing, thanks so much. 39 reviews I am so excited! Thanks again to all of you who read and/or review! Here's another chapter...**

* * *

Close to five days later, Angela was healed enough to go home. She was still thinner and weaker than normally, she was still a bit timid and shy, but she would be okay. Her physical wounds were healing and so were her emotional ones. Her scars means the hurt was over, the wounds were closed and healed. She would be going home with Hodgins, but Brennan would stay the night as well. She wasn't ready to go back to her old apartment yet. Brennan had gotten her a new door and a new set of keys, Bren had also gotten Angela's personal belonging that weren't already at Hodgins' house. Hodgins and Angela were on tremulous footing; she still pulled back from him reflexively when he went to hug her, she still distrusted him because she subconsciously linked their fight with her subsequent attack, she still had a long way to go. But they were fixing the relationship little by little, determined not to give up this time. Forgiving took time; it didn't erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving changes the memory of our past into a hope for our future.

Hodgins came to take her home. He brought flowers and cards, chocolate and other presents from those at the Jeffersonian whose lives she had touched. They rode home in silence. He drove and Ange sat in the passenger seat. The window was partially open and blew her hair back away from her face. Angela's eyes were looking off into the distance, the landscape was dark and gloomy like it might rain soon, the dark thunderclouds were moving fast and taking over the sky. Hodgins glanced at her; Angela's eyes were glazed over, dreaming of a better tomorrow. Then a beam of sunlight broke through the clouds. It landed directly on her face, illuminating it completely. She squinted her eyes stunned and then began to laugh. Her face lit up matching the warm glow of the sunlight. Jack smiled at her face and pulled in through the gates. The maids, cook, groundskeeper, everyone had been sent home for the day. Angela unbuckled and slid out of her seat her feet hitting the driveway as soon as the car stopped. She ran around to the other side of the car and opened his door. Jack got out and she grabbed his hand.

For the second time since her abduction she reached out for him. She pulled him after her into the strip of sunlight that shone on the driveway. She laughed and began to dance and twirl so happy with this little light. He laughed too; she brightened his life like the sunlight brightened hers. Jack skipped and spun and twirled her around enjoying the moment. Then the wind picked up and Angela shivered. Jack reached for her and she stepped backward. The clouds opened up and the rain fell down from the heavens. Hodgins looked at her worriedly and went to go open the door. She surprised him again pulling him back beside her and wrapping his arms around herself. Angela looked up at the sky as it drizzled lightly. She shrugged her shoulders and began to stick her tongue out in the hopes of catching a raindrop. She splashed and stomped in the puddles and he joined her. They played tag laughing and running. Finally they fell to the ground exhausted. They landed in a mud puddle and it splattered their clothing. Ange reached towards his face gently caressing it, for a moment he smiles then Jack catches on to what she is doing. "Oh no you don't" he teased her, she pulled back slightly in fear before leaning forward with a determined look on her face. He gives her one stripe of mud under each of her eyes. She rolls away from him squirming out of his tickling grasp. The rain had stopped and was replaced with a rainbow; they stare at it for a brief moment.

Hodgins then hears a car and glances up. Angela looks as well and smiles at her best friend. Brennan stepped out of her car cautiously. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked taking in their muddy faces. Angela gets up and shakes her head "nope" she says lightly tapping Brennan's nose with her index finger. The messy finger leaves a muddy fingerprint on Brennan's face. Bren scrunches up her nose and wipes the dirt off. They enter the house together with Ange and Hodgins holding hands and Brennan carrying in the suitcases. Angela and Jack go to take showers. "Make yourself at home" Hodgins tells Brennan following Ange up the stairs. He offers Angela the master bathroom and uses the guest bathroom instead. They reunite downstairs for dinner. Hodgins asks what they wanted for dinner. Brennan said she had already eaten and Angela just shrugged. "I'm not hungry," she said quietly. Hodgins hesitated before going to the fridge. He pulled out containers of chocolate, mint chocolate chip, strawberry, superman, cookie dough, Mud Pie, and Phish Food ice cream. Angela giggled at the mud pie ice cream. "Zack's choice," he told her. "Strawberry is Cam's, Chocolate is Booth's, Superman is Parker's, Mint Chocolate chip is Brennan's, and Cookie Dough is Sweets'". Ange looks at him curiously wondering why he has everyone's favorite flavors. "Booth told me its comfort food" Brennan informed her. It snapped into place, comfort food because of her. Angela's eyes began to fill with tears; horrified she brought her hand up. Hodgins lightly bumped her shoulder and handed her a bowl of Phish Food ice cream. "No one can be sad while eating ice cream," he told her quietly, his own eyes misting slightly. "He's correct" Brennan interrupted, "Studies have shown that chocolate releases endorphins causing you to feel happier". Angela laughed at her friend and passed her a bowl of her own. Hodgins scooped out more Phish Food for himself, only Angela could have hooked him on this "creation". It was chocolate ice cream with gooey marshmallows, caramel swirls, and fudge fish. Sickeningly sweet and utterly delicious, he thought placing the ice cream back in the freezer.

He then walked into the family room to find Brennan and Angela sitting on his couch waiting for him so they could watch the movie. Partway through the "chick flick" Hodgins takes the bowls to the kitchen and places them in the dishwasher. He comes back with homemade popcorn and hot chocolate. The girls place the bowl between them on the couch and take the mugs with gracious smiles. Hodgins goes back to his place stretched out on the floor. After the first movie Angela and Brennan joke, "Sweetie don't you think he looks a little sad on the floor" Ange teases "like a lost puppy dog". Brennan nods in agreement and pats the couch "Here boy" she teases him. Hodgins scrambles up onto the couch beside Angela. The girls laugh at him and start the next movie. Brennan's eyes begin to close and she opens them blinking rapidly, fighting to stay awake. Angela had given in and his sleeping with her head on Hodgins shoulder and one hand clutching on tightly to his t-shirt. The other hand is close to her mouth her thumb halfway in, a habit she is struggling to break. She accepts it will take time to move on and heal. Hodgins scoops her up in his arms and lightly shakes Brennan's shoulder. "Time for bed" he whispers shutting off the TV and lights. Brennan follows him up the stairs one hand on his arm for guidance. Hodgins points to the first guest bedroom and tells Brennan that's hers. Brennan nods and follows Hodgins into the main bedroom. She turns down the bed and helps him ease Ange onto the sheets. Hodgins removes her socks and examines her clothing. He decides to let her sleep in the t-shirt and thin sweatpants but takes out her ponytail. He tucks her in gently and places a kiss on her forehead. It's the first time he's kissed her in quite a few weeks. Hodgins then leaves and goes to sleep in the other guest bedroom. At three a.m., Hodgins is awakened by the sounds of thunderclouds. He rolls over to go back to sleep and the door is whipped open. Angela stands there sobbing. He gets up and approaches her cautiously. "I couldn't find you," she cries hugging him forcefully. He cradles her close and strokes her hair, "it's okay" he murmurs, "it's just a little rain". He goes to put her back to bed but she protests and pulls him over to the bed he was sleeping in. She slides under the covers and Hodgins joins her. Ange yawns and closes her eyes snuggling into her side and resting her head on top of his chest. The tears have stopped and she turns to look up at him with her big brown eyes. He presses a second goodnight kiss to her forehead and they close their eyes. The sound of rainfall on the roof lulled them to sleep. Tucked in snug and warm it didn't seem quite so scary anymore.

**Sleep. It's the easiest thing to do. You just… close your eyes. But for so many of us, sleep seems out of our grasp. We want it, but we don't know how to get it. But once we face our demons, face our fears, and turn to each other for help, nighttime isn't so scary, because we realize we aren't all alone in the dark.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review if you have the time... Oh and Disclaimer: I own none of this, better late than never...**


	12. Laughter, Comfort, and Hope

**A/N: Thank you so much to MONEBUDDHA, Pegzo, Nadya E., and Cherry0208! This chapter is my thanks to you...**

* * *

Three weeks later Angela and the team were heading out for drinks. This was a major step forward for her. Though she had rarely left Hodgins' side since that first night home she was progressing well. Hodgins helped Angela into her coat holding it up for her, it was a thin black coat that she had pared with a sparkly silver scarf. She was no longer trying to dress down her appearance and that was an improvement as well. At first she had thought if she looked less pretty she wouldn't get as much attention. Brennan had quickly corrected her telling her that stalkers don't discriminate based on looks but rather on a variety of features. So Ange was "dressed to impress".

Hodgins went to go get the car from the garage, it was the one place she wouldn't follow him. It reminded her too much of the damp basement that she had been held captive in. Brennan waited with her patiently. Booth had gone to get his car to drive Bren over. Booth entered with a smile "Let's go Bones, vamonos!" he called out. Brennan motioned him over to where they were standing. "Hey Stud," she said attempting to joke but falling a bit flat. "Hey Ange, you look good" he teased her back, giving her a sideways hug. "Bones" he called motioning for her to hurry up. Brennan froze looking at Angela, then Booth, then Ange again. Booth realized his mistake after taking in Angela's paled face. He moved back towards then and began to lead the two towards the doors, with a hand at the small of Brennan's back and a subconsciously tight grip on Angela's wrist.

Hodgins returned at that moment and pulled her away from Booth quickly, after taking in her frightened expression. Ange snuggled against him tightly and clutched at her wrist with her opposite hand. Hodgins gently pried her fingers open and took in the slightly red finger shaped marks. Booth looked ashamed "Sorry man" he said shocked at what he had done. Angela glanced up at him quickly. "Sorry Ange" Booth added immediately. Brennan carefully rotated Angela's wrist. "Just bruised," she told them. "Why don't you go get your purse?" Hodgins prompted her, nodding at Bren to follow. "It's okay" Hodgins told Booth when the girls were out of earshot. "I feel like doing that sometimes too. Just to reassure myself that she's really here. That everything's okay." Booth opened his mouth to reply when the girls appeared. "Looks like we arrived back a little too soon, Sweetie" Ange said with a smile. Hodgins wrapped his arm around her and they all walked out.

They were heading to the diner, a safe haven for them all. This place was where Angela and Hodgins broke up; it was also where they became friends once more, and where they fell in love all over again. The Royal Diner was where Booth and Brennan bickered, where she stole his fries and Booth tried to convince her to eat pie. It was where Booth and Brennan became friends and where the squints became a family. The four friends snagged a corner booth and sat with Booth and Brennan on one side and Hodgins and Angela on the other. Angela slid into the far seat and Bren copied her. At first Ange stay pressed tightly into the corner where she could see everything, and everyone. After ordering she began to relax and it was like old times. Angela and Hodgins stole lots of kisses while Booth and Brennan were distracted debating silly things, like why fruit should not be cooked. They all joked and laughed. Angela acted like herself again flirting with Booth, "Agent Booth" she called to him in a flirty tone, while twisting the straw of her milkshake around her tongue. "Can you please, please go get me a napkin?" she said giggling as his face turned red. She pouted at him when he shook his head no. Finally Booth relented and got her "the darn napkin". She also bugged Brennan with her typical "when are you guys getting together, you have enough pent up sexual energy to power a mid-western city" questions. Though the questions were under the guise of teasing, Ange really wanted to make sure her friend was doing okay.

The four friends were enjoying themselves and kidding around. "Hey Sweetie, we never got to see you finish 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'" Angela told Brennan just kidding with her. "Come on, Bones" Booth encouraged her in a joking tone. Of course Bren took their comments literally and began to sing rather loudly. Booth's face turned red as the people turned around to look at their table. Ange pulled back, hiding herself from the stares, behind Hodgins, but she continued to giggle at Booth's embarrassed face. Hodgins was laughing too, but at Brennan's facial expressions. Brennan was looking at them all with a very confused expression on her face. Booth turned to playfully glare at Angela who was laughing harder at him. Ange quieted down a bit and rested her head on Hodgins' shoulder continuing to giggle quietly. Booth seemed to notice he had upset her and turned toward Bones, intending to make Ange smile. Brennan was now standing up and belting out the song. He pulled her down into his lap and pressed his finger against her lips. Ange smiled at the pair and looked over at Hodgins who had paid the check by then. They all got ready to leave. Brennan and Booth walked out bickering over how he had interrupted her "singing". "People were staring, Bones," he told her. "I know" she answered sounding pleased as they walked out the door. Angela was laughing at them as they exited. Hodgins helped Angela into her coat and opened the car door for her once they were outside.

They headed inside, took showers, and put on pajamas. Angela climbed in under the covers and Hodgins followed her. He waited for her to make the first move. Sure enough, she soon slid over and snuggled against him. She pulled his arms down around her and yawned. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. Ange rested her head on him and closed her eyes. "I love you more," he whispered back kissing her lightly on her lips. She smiled kissing him back and they fell asleep, intertwined together, linked by love.

**I've heard that it's possible to grow up. I've just never met anyone who's actually done it. Without parents to defy, we break the rules we make for ourselves. We throw tantrums when things don't go our way. We whisper secrets with our best friends in the dark. We look for comfort where we can find it. And we hope… against all logic, against all experience. Like children, we never give up hope.**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have time please review! Thanks again to Cherry0208 for always reviewing! You should go read her stories they're really good.


	13. Clubs, Castles and Learning To Be Happy

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing MONEBUDDHA, Nadya E., Cherry0208! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

* * *

**

You know how when you were a little kid, and you believed in fairy tales? That fantasy of what your life would be. White dress, Prince Charming, who'd carry you away to a castle on a hill. You'd lie in bed at night and close your eyes, and you had complete and utter faith.

**Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close, you could taste them. But eventually, you grow up. One day you open your eyes, and the fairy tale disappears. Most people, turn to the things and people they can trust. **

**But the thing is… it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely. Because almost everyone still has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they'll open their eyes, and it will all come true.**

Angela was meeting with a therapist, well three actually. The therapist mandated by the Jeffersonian who was very dry and uptight, she loved to make him blush by flirting with him. Dr. Sweets who was naïve but insightful despite the fact he looked like a "twelve year old". He was part of their family. And finally, the best therapist money could buy, Hodgins' choice. He was sympathetic, perceptive, and kind; the ideal therapist, but something about him seemed a little too perfect. The goal was to help her life return to normal, or the chaos it once was. All three were now recommending that Ange go out for a "girls' night" again with Brennan. She felt nowhere near ready to commit to this yet. Ange was unsure she would be able to cope with the demands of a night out. But because all three recommended it, most of the lab was pressuring her to do this. All they really wanted was what's best for her; they wanted the old Angela back. _But only I know what's best for me, and the old Angela was lost the day she was kidnapped; I lost her innocence,_ Ange thought.

A few days, later after being terrified when the UPS man came to the door, Angela decided to take the therapists' advice. She wanted her old life back, and was determined to make it happen. She called Brennan and ordered her to meet her at Hodgins' house tonight. _Their house_, she reminded herself. Angela was not up to the task of shopping for the night out, but she did go look for a suitable outfit. Hodgins knocked on the door before slowly opening it. _No more surprise kisses_ Ange reflected. He was probably the only one not comfortable with her doing this. But Hodgins offered her advice on what to wear, which she ignored anyway, and gave her regular kisses.

Brennan showed up around dinnertime. They ate spaghetti together, Angela slurping the noodles. Then the two friends went to get dressed. Brennan wore a simple low cut, off-the-shoulder strap, black dress. Angela wore a white dress with inch-thick white straps, a slightly higher neckline, and a puffier skirt bottom. Next they picked shoes, simple black flats for Bren, and strappy white sandals for Ange. The friends fooled around laughing and chatting, as they got ready. They did their make-up and headed down stairs. "You look beautiful, babe" Hodgins whispered in her ear as she passed him on her way downstairs.

Angela's heart was beating rapidly as she descended down the stairs. Her brain was on autopilot and she didn't even acknowledge Jack as she passed. Ange made it as far as the front door. She turned around to see Brennan staring at her and froze, a deer in headlights. Hodgins had been watching her from the upper landing, seeing her motionless and terrified he rushed down the stairs. Angela remained perfectly still until she saw Jack, then she ran to him and buried her face in his neck. He held her snuggly and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Bren watch the scene worriedly, unsure of how to help. Angela hesitated and then pulled away from Jack. "I love you," she told him pressing a kiss to his lips. Ange then determinedly walked over, rejoining Brennan and made it into the car. Maybe she should have listened to her heart.

At the club Angela and Brennan skipped right to the front. Bren was a well-renowned author and Ange was a "hot girl". They entered into the hot, crowded mosh pit of people. Ange wondered why she had ever liked this, before remembering she had to make an effort. Holding on tightly to Bren's hand and staying close to her side, the women headed over to the bar. Angela ordered a Sprite with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and watched the man warily as he made her drink. Bren ordered water, she had promised Hodgins to watch over Ange tonight. The girls sucked down their drinks before heading over to the dance floor. They got lost in the moment laughing and jumping, waving their arms in the air. Both were finally letting loose, and it was a much needed reprieve. Then two guys began to come a little to close for comfort. Ange and Brennan continued to hedge their way away from the men.

Suddenly one was behind them and one was in front, they were trapped in the middle. One made a grab for Ange and she ducked. He stumbled away obviously very inebriated. The second drunk man had evaded Brennan and was dragging Angela with him through the crowd. Angela was screaming and crying "Bren!" over and over. Bren made a quick motion and Angela copied her, freeing herself from the intoxicated man. Ange then sprinted back to Brennan and pressed against her tightly, shaking slightly. Angela was looking back at the man who began to stagger his way back towards them. Brennan had called for security already, so the man didn't make it very far. Angela's streaked mascara was streaming down her face. "I want to go home," Ange whispered to her, tears pooling in her eyes. Brennan kept her tight grip on Ange leading them to the back exit. They sat on the stoop and Bren wrapped her arm around Angela "it's okay" Brennan told her. They sat there shivering in their skimpy dresses for a while, looking out at the snowy landscape. The three inches of powdery whiteness were a rare site in D.C.

When it arrived, they got in the cab and headed back to Hodgins' mansion. Bren had texted him on the way there and he was standing outside on the front door steps. He stood stomping his feet and rubbing his hands together for warmth, not willing to miss their cab by being even a minute late. His fears were lessened when he spotted Angela. She was sleeping with her head on Brennan's shoulder, effectively pinning both of them to the seats. Hodgins came over and gently roused Ange helping her to her feet and giving her a much needed hug and kiss. He led them both inside, it was only 9 p.m. after all. Both girls took much-needed showers and changed into comfier clothes, Bren borrowed some of Angela's. They then headed back downstairs where they found Hodgins grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Come on" he said motioning for them to follow him. Brennan and Angela exchanged looks before trailing behind him into the garage. "Get in" he said pointing to the solo mini van in the garage. Brennan slid in to the back seat first and then Angela. Hodgins got in the drivers seat and pulled out. He tossed them back, blankets and homemade (the cook's not his) cookies. Angela bit into one "still warm" she said with a smile. He then carefully handed the girls steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Hot" he warned them. Brennan heeded his warning and took the lid off to lightly blow on hers. Angela took a big gulp anyway, burning her tongue. She didn't say anything, because she didn't want Hodgins to say I told you so.

They went around the neighborhood looking at the equally large houses with very elaborate decorations. He had Christmas carols playing and soon Angela began to sing along in a slightly off-key but very enthusiastic rendition of "Jingle Bells". The lights twinkling along the houses didn't hold a candle to the light in her eyes. Brennan watched the scene with interest. Angela was giggling and teasing Hodgins "I want lights like that one, no that one" she declared as they passed each house. He nodded agreeing each time and joining in singing when Ange begged. Brennan saw something occur that shouldn't be possible anthropologically speaking. But in that moment watching the two interact, Brennan witnessed Ange get her innocence back. Once innocence was lost it should be gone forever, but she watched as the infectious joy of Christmas took over. _Christmas magic is a lot like love_, she remembered Booth telling her. You can't see it, it might not be rational, but every once in a while you see something that proves it exists. There is no other explanation for it, and logic goes out the window.

Angela stuck her head out the car window trying to catch the new, falling snowflakes. She had snow in brunette curls and on her long eyelashes, laughter in her eyes, and snow on her outstretched tongue. The look of wonderment on her face was incredible, the snowfall took her breath away.

**At the end of the day, faith is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't really expect it. It's like, one day you realize that the fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. **

**The castle… well, it may not be a castle. And, it's not so important that it's happy ever after. Just that it's happy right now. See, once in a while, once in a blue moon, people will surprise you. And once in a while… people may even take your breath away.**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Only one or two chapters left... if you have let me know what you thought (improvements, compliments...) so I know what you want. F.Y.I. if you like this story you might also like Gman in the Grocery Store, I liked it a lot.


	14. Being Thankful For What Really Matters

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was on vacation...Thanks to Cherry0208 and Cremant!

* * *

**

There's an old proverb that says you can't choose your family. You take what the fates hand you. And, like them or not, love them or not, understand them, or not… you cope. Then there's the school of thought that says the family you're born into is simply a starting point. They feed you and clothe you and take care of you, until you're ready to go out into the world… and find your tribe.

Slowly, months passed, seasons changed, and life went on. Angela progressed slowly, with setbacks along the way. But her family helped her overcome these problems, one step at a time. Until nearly a year later it was Thanksgiving, a holiday that brought their family of hodgepodge squints together. Angela had her hair twisted up in a complex bun so when it dried it would be wavy. She wore an olive-green tank top that was loose around her waist and had silver beading around the scoop neckline. Ange paired it with a pair of dark jeans and silver ballet shoes. The big table in Hodgins' dining room was opened up to less than half its full length and Angela had just finished adding the runner down the middle. It was brown with orange, red and yellow maple leaves. The maids added the china plates and crystal glasses at each chair. Angela went and got the vase full of flowers. Hodgins hugged her from behind and reached out one hand to steady the vase. She turned in surprise and gave him a kiss. Hodgins was dressed in a brown shirt and tan corduroy pants. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her stomach. The kicks of the baby fluttered beneath his lips. The tiny bump was indiscernible under her flowing top. The rest of the "squints" would be told today at dinner. Hodgins then went to check on the meal.

Angela went around placing the place cards on each plate. Hodgins was at the head with Angela to his right, then Brennan, then Parker, with Booth at the head, Cam on his other side, and Zack beside her, next to Hodgins. Each card was personalized with a picture on the left, and their name in calligraphy on the right. Inside Angela and Hodgins had written joint thank you messages, for coming and for everything they had done this past year.

Angela had just finished setting down the centerpiece, when the doorbell rang. She checked who it was through the peephole before opening it with delight. Booth stood before her holding two stacked pies. "I told you, I'd bring you the best," he said hugging her and handing her the apple and pumpkin pies from the Royal Diner. Brennan smiled and said hello, but her arms were full. She was carrying Parker who was telling her a vivid story. "And I corrected the smartest girl in my class on how Christopher Columbus didn't come over on the Mayflower ship. And the teacher said I was right! I told her Columbus and his guys came on the Niña, the Pinta, and the Santa Maria." "That's right Parker," Brennan said her eyes shining. "In 1492 Columbus sailed the ocean blue!" Parker yelled to Angela. Parker planted a somewhat sticky kiss on Brennan's cheek before wiggling down. He ran over and hugged Angela around her knees. Angela set the pies down and picked him up spinning him around. "You are so smart" Angela praised him. "And growing so much" she added. Parker's face lit up then he was squirming to be put down. He rushed off to the family room which also housed a few toys for him. Angela gestured with her hand for Booth and Bren to join Parker.

She then headed into the kitchen and met Hodgins. She stole a kiss from his lips. "Is dinner going okay?" she asked him pulling back. "Yep" Hodgins answered before kissing her again. "You sampled the gravy" she said pulling back and licking her lips. Hodgins nodded "The cook offered" he defended himself. "Come on, we have guests" she said with a laugh tugging him out of the kitchen. The door rang and Hodgins answered it this time. "Cam and Zack" he called out taking their coats. They all reconvened in the family room. They all looked at Hodgins in anticipation and he laughed dimming the lights and turning on the 103" plasma TV. Angela rolled her eyes and looked at Cam in a boys will be boys way. Then of course there was the debate over what to watch "Football" was "the guys" choice with the exception of Zack who wanted to watch "Myth Busters". Brennan wanted "Discovery Channel" because it would be a good learning experience for Parker. Cam was willing to watch just about anything. "Work it out yourselves" she instructed "I am not a pre-school teacher or your boss today". As the adults continued to bicker Angela turned to Parker. "What do you want to watch buddy?" she asked. "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" he replied. Angela grabbed the remote and switched the channel. The adults all silenced and turned to stare at her. Ange shrugged and smiled at them. "We're watching this and that's final" she said in her stubborn yet cute way. Everyone stared at her before beginning to argue again. "Guys" she yelled loudly, pouting slightly with tears glistening in her eyes. Hodgins was the only one who saw the almost tears and nodded "Charlie Brown it is" he declared. Booth and Brennan agreed after seeing Parker's grin. Majority ruled and they settled into their seats. Booth and Brennan were snuggled on the couch with Parker between them. They were slowly moving towards more than just friends, and 6 year old Parker was thrilled. Cam sat on the couch as well, very aware of her single status. Yet she was unaware that soon Michelle would be re-entering her life, filling it with worry and joy, hassles and love. Zach was sitting on the floor. Ange and Hodgins were snuggling together in the loveseat. He was comforting her and her crazy hormones, stoking her hair and giving her kisses.

They watched the movie interjecting comments along the way. "Could a pumpkin really grow that big?" Parker had asked. "With proper care and added growth supplements" Brennan replied. "Yes" Ange added after her explanation. "The largest pumpkin was 1810.5 pounds" Zack added. "Cool" said Parker. "Shhhhh! Some of us are trying to watch the movie" Booth said loudly. "That Shhh, was louder that they were talking" Cam reprimanded him. "I thought you said you weren't the boss today" Hodgins said teasingly. "How do you make such a big pumpkin?" Parker asked. "They use Atlantic Giant pumpkin seeds" Zack told him. "Shhhhh" said Booth again. "Why are we watching a Halloween movie on Thanksgiving?" asked Zack. "Why is a Halloween movie playing at Thanksgiving is the better question" Hodgins teased him. This cycle repeated over and over until the movie finished.

By then it was time for dinner. They took their seats and looked toward the kitchen. Hodgins had sent the staff home once they had finished cooking. "Thanksgiving is family time" he told the thankful employees. So Angela and Hodgins came out carrying dishes, which had been warming in the oven. Most the food was already on the table. Brennan was the first to discover her note. Booth tried to peek at it and Bones pulled it away. Booth discovered he had his own card and began to read it, Parker copied him. Cam looked at them perplexed and then found her letter. She lightly elbowed Zack nodding towards his place card. Hodgins entered with the turkey and Angela followed behind him with the carving knife. Angela set the knife beside the platter and slid into her seat. Brennan raised her eyes to look at Ange and gave her hand a slight squeeze beneath the table. Cam gave her a smile from across the table. Zack just glanced at her quickly, but Booth made eye contact with her, his eyes saying it all. Parker beamed at her and held up his card which had a picture of a bug inside saying Thank You! Hodgins cut the turkey and they passed around all the dishes. "Let's all say what we're thankful for" Booth suggested, before they started eating. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam all nodded in agreement. Zack looked at Dr. Brennan whose face portrayed no expression of what she felt. So, Zack agreed as well. "Come on Bones" Booth told her, "I'll even start". Bren finally agreed and looked at Booth expectantly.

"I'm thankful for Parker, Pops, my partner, Bones" he added lightly bumping shoulders "you guys, Jared, and that we put away so many criminals." "I'm thankful for the lab and all of you" Cam continued. "I'm thankful for my big family, Dr. Brennan for being a great mentor, Hodgins for being a great friend, and for the rest of you" Zack added. "I'm thankful for Angela." "And I'm thankful for Hodgins, and for the friends gathered here today" Angela interrupted. "But I am especially happy for our baby" Hodgins concluded. They all congratulated the beaming couple and had a toast before continuing their "game". "I'm thankful for all of you, for being there when I needed you, for not abandoning me, and for loving me as part of your family" Brennan said softly. "Like sisters" Angela told her with a grin "You're going to be the baby's godmother. That means he or she will love you just as much as us." Bren didn't say one thing about the anthropological significance or whether she accepted. She just sat there with a smile on her face, until Booth poked her and they all began to eat. "What about me?" Parker said crossly. "I'm happy about stuff too!" They all looked up in surprise at the little boy who had been silently, patiently waiting his turn. "Go ahead" Brennan told him.

"I'm thankful for my Daddy 'cause he loves me and puts away all the bad guys. And for Dr. Bones 'cause she always has time to help me with stuff she's really smart and loves me too. And for Dr. Hodgins 'cause he always has cool bugs and slimy stuff I can play with. And for Zack 'cause he's so funny, like he didn't know who Peter Pan was. And for Cam 'cause she bosses Daddy around and makes sure everybody does their job even though she called it herding sheep, whatever that means. And for Angela 'cause she let's me color on her big board and made me a cool picture on the holographic thingie and always hugs me, and 'cause everybody was all sad when she was gone, I was too. And so happy everybody is back together 'cause only all seven of us is our family, and I love us." By that point everyone was slightly teary eyed as Brennan picked up the small boy and settled him between Booth and herself. They hugged him tightly and Ange blew him a kiss from across the table.

Hours later everyone was heading home for the night. Cam left first and Zack followed her heading back to his apartment. Brennan, Booth, and Parker left last. They were all bundled up in their coats with Brennan carrying the leftover pie and Booth carrying a sleeping Parker. Brennan hugged and kissed Angela, hugged Hodgins, and blew a kiss to Ange's belly. She then made her way out the door to steal the driver's seat from Booth. She shook the keys as she ran down the driveway. This was to let Ange know why she was leaving so quickly. Booth and Hodgins did the standard guy good-bye and Hodgins went to finish cleaning up. "You have a very special boy" Angela told him pressing a kiss to the top of Parker's head. "This baby is going to be amazing" he complimented her. "Your goddaughter or godson" she told him. "But" he begins. "Of course, you'll share the duty with Zack. But the guidance will be mostly you." Booth nodded and lightly touched the top of her belly. "I love you" he told the baby. "We say that every night" Ange told him with a smile. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she whispered before he headed off to join Brennan at the car. That night she lay in Hodgins arms drifting off to sleep. She squeezed his hand. "We'll love you forever, we'll like you for always, as long as we're living our baby you'll be."

**A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside… when a tiny heartbeat is heard for the very first time, and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you think?**


	15. Oh Baby! Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Okay, so that was going to be the end but I got inspired...Thanks to Cremant and MONEBUDDAH for the reviews! We hit 50!**

* * *

The cries echoed in the small room. Angela leaned back against the pillows and sighed. It was over. The doctor called out "It's a girl!" Another sudden pang of pain hits her suddenly reminding her this child was not alone. Opinionated Angela had insisted on a natural delivery of both babies. "It's another girl!" the doctor said. Ange and Jack had known it was twins but wanted the sexes to be a surprise. The cries began in unison and Jack held up the babies. Angela felt like this was a dream. She stared at the three people who now made up her world. Jack handed the babies over to her one at a time. Their solid warm bodies reaffirmed the fact that they were real. She counted their fingers and toes, ten and ten each. Angela pressed a kiss to each baby's forehead and smiled. It clicked falling into place. They were her flesh and blood and she already loved them more than life itself. Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Great job" he told her. "I love you," he continued pressing a kiss to her lips. "And you and you, little ones" he said lightly touching the two.

**The first time you hear her cries, you're still dreaming. When you finally meet face to face, you still feel unreal. But when she's finally in your arms, your dreams come true and reality hits and you feel the sense of completion. Now you know that she is yours forever; You have someone to love always and to love you always back.**

Booth, Brennan, and Parker all stopped by the next day. The rest of the squints were attempting to solve a case without Angela's or Hodgins' expertise. They knocked lightly on the door and entered Angela's room. Brennan smiled at her friend and hugged her lightly. Angela smiled back and took baby number one out of her crib and into Brennan's arms. She then handed Booth baby number two. "They're adorable" Booth said lightly tickling the baby. "Yes you are, yes you are" he told her in a voice everyone reserved for talking to babies or pets in. Everyone except Brennan, who said, "You have a very symmetrical bone structure and will grow up to be very beautiful according to society's structure." The baby stared at her and grabbed a handful of Bones' hair. "You're very strong, yes you are" Brennan slipped into baby talk.

Blushing slightly Bren turned to Angela "Did you name them yet?" she asked semi sternly. This time Angela blushed and shook her head "We are working on it, narrowing things down…" she replied. " You better have names picked before you leave tomorrow," Booth told her. "You can not let these babies leave as #1 and #2," Brennan told her. Angela looked at the baby Brennan was holding, the baby had lighter hair that almost looker like it was an auburn color and pale blue eyes that matched Jack's. The second baby was actually the older one by four minutes. She had dark hair that matched Angela's but she also had Jack's eye color. Angela beckoned Jack over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded in agreement, to what she had said. "Addison Nicole and Olivia Joy" Angela told them with a smile. "Which one's which?" Parker asked staring in amazement at the two small babies. "Addison is the one Bren is holding and Olivia is in your Daddy's arms, Parker," she answered with a grin.

Soon they all said their goodbyes and just the new family was left. Angela scooped up Addison her middle name, Nicole, was her mom's first name. Jack was holding Olivia whose middle name was obviously in honor of Brennan. Angela stared at her perfect little family. Addison cooed softly and love filled the room. Then Olivia began to whimper hungry again and Addison joined in at shrieking decibels. The cries grew louder and louder crescendoing like waves. All Angela could do was laugh, she knew one day soon the cries would make her scream in frustration but now it just reminded her she had a family. Finally, She had a real family all her own, to love and always be loved back by.

**Who is this tiny stranger with whom I cannot part, although she is only one day old, she has stolen my heart.**

A year later Angela could not believe the bliss these two devious angels had brought her. When work got yucky or depressing she entered her office and could pick up a baby who giggled and cooed, delighted to see her every time. The nanny they had hired watched the two little ones in her office, which had been redone to accommodate the babies' needs. The nanny rarely saw the children unless it was a particularly busy week or a particular puzzling case. The team swept in and out of her office to snatch the babies at will and Angela had to set out rules that the babies must be in their cribs at naptime and feeding times or else. Of course the children grew up way too fast and were now one. They could walk fairly well and could say about half a dozen words. Addison's first word was "mama" and Olivia's was "dada". They could also say "ah-ntie oh-n-s" "oo-th" "Camm" "firsty" "baby" and "geddy". These words meant Auntie Bones, Booth, Cam, thirsty, baby, and spaghetti. Brennan had assured her that more words would be coming very soon. Angela and Jack had taught the girls some simple sign language to compensate. Words like hungry, tired, book, clothes, or bath could be expressed through this language.

Angela went and dressed her two birthday girls in their party dresses. She took them out of the frou-frou outfits they had wore for pictures. They had worn blue and green mixed color tutus and white short sleeve shirts that had a green balloon with blue polka dots on it. She already had them out of the tutus that Jack had protested over. They would be beautiful photos though. She then dressed them for their party in black dresses, which were covered in polka dots of various shades of pink and had a hot pink ribbon around the bust. She then put on hot pink socks with grippers on the bottoms. Angela pinned a flower in each little girls' hair and them picked them up.

She set them down in the living room and watched them race away towards Parker. Brennan and Booth waved but didn't stop talking. Cam and Michelle were clearly discussing something and Zack was arguing with Sweets, over God only knows what. Jack came over and wrapped his arm around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "They're growing up so fast," Jack whispered. Tears gathered in her eyes and Angela blinked them back. "Yeah" she replied softly. "But for now we're still the center of their worlds" Jack told her with a smile.

Later the girls were in their highchairs pounding their fists on the counter. "Mama, mama" they yelled in frustration. Angela appeared holding a chocolate cake with one candle in it. "Happy Birthday Olivia!" was written across the top in aqua blue frosting. Jack set down the second cake, vanilla this time that said "Happy Birthday Addison!" in light pink frosting. Each cake was surrounded by frosting roses, the same color as the writing. Jack had been coaching the little girls for weeks, so as soon as Angela set her cake down they blew out the candles. "Singing first" Jack reminded them. Everyone gathered around and sang "Happy Birthday" twice, once for each child. The little ones then blew out the re-lit candles and giggled. Everyone got a piece of cake and settled into their seats. Angela and Jack sat on either side of the girls. Olivia immediately scooped up a handful of the cake and shoved it into her mouth. Chocolate got smeared all over her face and hands. Addison followed her example and was soon covered in vanilla frosting. Angela got a washcloth to wipe their hands off and was startled when Addison frowned. "Me do," she said crinkling her nose in a stubborn way, which mirrored Angela's when Ange was determined. Angela looked at her "big girl" half sad but half proud and allowed her to do it.

Once bedtime came and all the guests had left Jack and Angela carried their princesses up to bed. They dressed them in purple cotton pajamas covered with silver stars, read them a story, gave hugs and kisses and settled them in their cribs. "Mama" whispered Olivia. Addison sat up with a grin. "We uv oooo" they said in unison. Ange felt Hodgins arm curl around her waist. "We've been practicing," he told her. "Mama loves you too, so much" she said giving them more hugs and kisses. Of course Daddy gave more hugs and kisses too. "I need to finish up my report for the Cantilever meeting that's coming up. Then I'll meet you in bed." Jack said pressing a kiss to her lips. Angela followed him out the girls' room and shut the door softly. She leaned against the wood frame and sighed. She looked at the two signs hanging on the door. "Addison's Room" "Olivia's Room" the signs read with handprints from days after they were born. She pressed her hand against each one, so tiny. It was only eight o'clock Angela headed down stairs to watch a movie with Jack. He went to bed shortly after it ended. She waited up until 11:02 pm then opened the door quietly to the nursery. She looked down at Olivia's slumbering form "Happy Birthday Olivia!" she said softly. She then went and sat in the rocker watching the clock. 11:06 pm, she stood up and walked over to Addison's crib. She gazed down at the sleeping baby "Happy Birthday Addison!" she murmured. She then headed to bed, changed and climbed in under the covers. Jack pulled her close and she fell asleep in his arms. A perfect end to a day that meant the world to her…

**Ten tiny little fingers that always want to play,  
That never stop exploring the wonder of today.  
Ten tiny little fingers that from the very start,  
Will reach out for tomorrow yet always hold your heart.**

* * *

A/N: More to come if you want it...


	16. Daddy and Worms, Mommy and Shopping!

**A/N: Thank you Nadya E. and Cherry0208 for your reviews!

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Daddy and Worms, Mommy and Shopping: Love the Hodgela Way

Olivia and Addison were growing up to be two very special, but very different little girls. Olivia looked like Angela, dark hair, darker complexion, but she had her Daddy's icy blue eyes. Addison looked more like Jack, she had his lighter skin, his eyes, but she had her Mommy's smile and her unwavering optimism. Addison's auburn hair was a genetic anomaly that neither of her parent's lineages hinted to. Personality wise the twins were very different as well. Addison was a complete girly girl, she liked going shopping with Mommy and getting her nails painted. The only messy thing she liked was art projects. Olivia was a bit more of a tomboy. She would rather be playing outside with Daddy or looking for bugs than playing dress up. Both had activities they did together, dance, swimming, playing with their baby dolls… Angela and Jack made sure each the girls got plenty of one on one time doing things they would enjoy. Last weekend Addison and Jack had a tea party and Olivia and Angela went rollerblading. This weekend Jack was staying home with Olivia and Angela, Addison, and Brennan were going shopping.

Hodgins picked up Olivia with a grin. "Mommy and Addison are gone, time to play!" he teased her. Olivia giggled "Outside!" she demanded. "Shoes first Half-Pint" he replied. Olivia ran out of the room and entered in her white party shoes. "No way!" Hodgins told her carrying her back to the closet. "Play shoes" he told her "Mommy would have my head if you got these muddy." Olivia showed him her light purple gym shoes and pulled him out the door. On the swing set, Hodgins pushed the little girl higher and higher. Both girls shared their mother's fondness for swings. Olivia smiled her purple striped shirt standing out against the blue sky. Hodgins gave her an underdog, pushing the swing and running under it. Olivia began to giggle then yelled "Stop" so suddenly Hodgins almost had a heart attack. He stopped the swing and watched as she rushed off off it.

Olivia rushed over to a plant in their large garden. "A green worm!" she exclaimed with delight. She carefully picked up the prized worm and rushed back towards Jack. "Look, look" she shouted. He came towards her with a grin. She was definitely his little girl. "A worm, it's green!" she shrieked happily. "I saw it from the swing" she said in a matter of fact tone. "He was eating up the tomato plants. Mommy would be mad," she told him. "So now he could be my pet" Olivia said gleefully, "and sleep in my room." "I think you might lose Addison as a roommate if you keep it" Hodgins told her. "She doesn't really like bugs" Olivia said scrunching up her nose. "Like my green worm daddy?" she asked. "His name is Bubba," she said grinning. "That's actually a caterpillar Liv" Hodgins told her, _**"**_Manduca Sexta, a tomato hornworm. One day he will turn into a butterfly". "Could we keep him till then" she begged all thoughts of swinging now gone. "Let's make him a house, we can keep him if your mother says okay" Hodgins compromised already imagining Angela's reaction. They took a large fish aquarium and filled it with old leaves, sticks, and a couple of tomato leaves. Olivia dropped the caterpillar inside and watched her Daddy tape netting over the open top. "He loves the tomato leaves," Olivia informed her dad after observing the caterpillar eat them. "Bubba, the man-duc-ah sec-tah" she said impressing her Daddy. "Good memory, Ladybug" he praised her, using his second nickname for her. "Let's go watch a movie with Bubba" Olivia said. "I think he might need to stay in the garage Liv" Hodgins said thinking of Angela once again. She nodded and sat down on the ground. "We could go watch a movie" he offered. Olivia shook her head and continued to stare at the green bug. "Bubba would be lonely" she said. "He's eating again!" Olivia exclaimed. Hodgins brought over a blanket and sat down on it. He pulled Olivia into his arms and watched the bug contently with his daughter. Olivia was definitely Hodgins' little girl.

**A three year old child is a being who gets almost as much fun out of a fifty-six dollar set of swings as it does out of finding a small green worm. ~Bill Vaughan**

Angela and Addison went to meet Brennan at the mall. As they crossed the parking lot, Angela was very aware that this was Addison's 1st time here without a stroller. Though she still used it in very crowded places when she had both girls, especially if Jack wasn't there, the twins were becoming too independent to use it. Addison smiled at her, excited for one on one time with Mommy. Addison was wearing a black and white polka dot ruffled top, white capris, and white Mary Jane shoes. Her auburn hair was in pigtails secured by white hair ties. Addison pulled out of her mother's grasp and began to run across the street. "Aunt Bones" she yelled waving. She was then ripped backward as Angela yanked her back. The car in front of them continued speeding on its way. Angela picked up Addison and held her tightly. "Don't you ever do that again!" she said sternly, but with a hitch in her voice. Angela's life had been a fairytale since the girls were born and she was terrified of ruining it. "Sorry" Addison whispered, her hand gently reaching up to touch her mother's face. She pulled it back slightly wet in astonishment. Angela hurriedly wiped away her own tears. "Everything's fine" she told Addison with a kiss walking them across the street. Brennan had seen the whole scene and reached for Addison as they arrived. She received a very happy welcome full of hugs and kisses. Brennan reached out and squeezed Angela's hand mouthing the words _Everything's fine_.

They walked into the mall Angela holding Addison's hand and chatting with Brennan. "Mommy" Addison said. "Mommy" she repeated more insistently. "Mommy!" she said again tugging on her sleeve. Angela looked startled and swooped Addison up into her arms. "Yes Sweetpea" she asked the little girl now giving Addison her full attention. "Is God real?" she asked staring at her earnestly. Angela thought of how lucky _she was to have a man who loved her, beautiful twin girls, plenty of friends_…_she should be thanking God everyday for the life he had given her. _Angela was startled out of her train of thoughts upon hearing Brennan's answer. "No, of course not A" Brennan told the small child. "There is not some imaginary man who runs our lives, Addison" Bren continued. "God _is_ real" Angela jumped in. Of course she only went on Christmas and Easter, but Addison didn't need to know that. Jack took the girls every Sunday; Angela always had breakfast ready when they came home. She supported Jack's wish for the girls to learn about God and Jesus, but that wasn't getting her up at 7 am on a Sunday. "How come you can't see God then, Mommy?" Addison asked trusting her mother. "He's, you know, up in the clouds" Angela answered hesitantly. Inspiration then hit her "You can't see him but you can feel him, in the trees, in the animals, when Olivia shares with you…just like love. You can't see it but you know Daddy, Liv and I love you very much," she concluded pleased with her answer. Angela elbowed Brennan lightly and shot her a look that said don't you dare start your "love is a chemical reaction in the brain" speech. "I can too see love," Addison said crinkling her nose stubbornly. "Where?" Ange asked curiously. "I can see love in your eyes" she said with a grin, wiggling to be let down. Angela planted various kisses on her face. "Quit squirming Little Miss" she told her "Your Mommy is busy loving you".

The rest of the shopping trip was spent trying on clothes and talking about less significant topics. But Angela would never forget the day she learned where you could see love. She learned that a 3 year old could have a better hold on what it means to love and be in love than an adult. Angela learned that love always multiplied, never divided. And she learned she had all the love she needed in her life, Zack, Cam. Sweets, Booth, Parker, Brennan, her Dad, Jack, Olivia, and the little Sweetpea beside her, Addison, yes, she had all the love she needed.

**Once, a three-year-old girl asked her mother if God is real and if so why wasn't she able to see Him anywhere. The mother replied that we cannot see God but we can feel him all around us, in trees, in animals in the air…just like love which we can't see but it's there. The little girl said: Mommy you are wrong. I Do see love. The mother asked: where can you see love my child? Mommy.. I can see love in your eyes…**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading!


	17. Picnics, Butterflies, and Sisters

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing Nadya E and Cherry0208!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Picnics, Butterflies, and Sisters

Today was a very special day. Angela, Jack, and the twins would be having a picnic. This event had been put on hold repeatedly as new cases took priority. This week however, Brennan was in Niger examining old remains of Neolithic humans from 10,000 years ago. So Cam had declared it a vacation week and was heading to New York to visit Michelle, now a senior in college. Booth was doing paperwork and spending plenty of time with Parker who was now 10. Angela smiled at Olivia who came running towards her in jeans and a t-shirt. Ange pulled a purple GAP hoodie over Olivia's head and Jack pulled a matched blue one onto Addison. After that the family hurried out the door, into the car. They buckled up car seats and checked over their supplies, and then they drove away.

They got out of the car an hour later and Hodgins and Angela set up the picnic blanket. The girls looked ecstatic to be out of the city. Olivia and Addison took off immediately, heading towards the lake. Olivia plunged her hand into the water and splashed Addison. Addison giggled at the unexpected wetness. "Cold" she said flicking some back at Liv. "Girls, don't you dare go in the water" Angela called out. "Jack go watch them please," she requested beginning to unpack the other supplies. Olivia and Addison were squealing in delight over the tiny minnows. "Catch one for our pet" Addison said pointing to the silver fish. Olivia scooped her hands together quickly under water but the fish escaped. "Help me," she said poking Addison. Jack ran over in time to see the girls soaked to their elbows. Together they had trapped a tiny minnow and were holding it towards him. "Look Daddy!" Addison exclaimed. Hodgins carefully lowered their hands back under water. "The fish needs water to live" he told the twins. They released him slowly and allowed Jack to pull off their wet sweatshirts.

The girls immediately moved on to picking flowers. "Look at the purple spots on this one" Olivia said smiling. The little ones gathered the flowers before giving them to Angela. "We love you Mommy!" the three year olds called. Angela gathered them up in a hug. Addison then wiggled down and Olivia followed. They all ate lunch next, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chips, drinks, and chocolate chip cookies all of the twins' favorite foods. Olivia then spent over an hour watching little ants crawl to the crumbs. She then followed them to their home and watched them interact. Addison watched the birds flying overhead and landing to swim in the lake. She was fascinated with the baby ducks learning to swim.

Later they all played hide and seek in the small park. The girls giggled each time they were found. "You two are exhausting" Jack teased collapsing on the blanket next to Angela. "Don't go to far away," Angela warned. The twins nodded and ran off to chase butterflies. Addison stayed near the blanket and followed a different butterfly if the one she was watching flew away. Olivia was more stubborn and followed her blue butterfly wherever it went. "Half-Pint" Jack called out when she went to far. "Get back here Liv" Angela added. Angela was sitting wrapped in his arms. "They're amazing you know," she told him. "They can see the magic in life…in simply chasing a butterfly" Ange continued. "They get that from you" Jack said kissing her lightly. The girls returned to the blanket and fell into their laps, giggling and smiling. "We love you," they said in unison. Angela smiled, they taught her to be happy for no reason. Then Addison broke her concentration "Butterfly kisses" she demanded. Olivia nodded "Butterfly kisses" she yelled in agreement. The twins also taught her how to demand with all your might that what you desire.

**There are no seven wonders of the world in the eyes of a child. There are seven million. ~Walt Streightiff**

It was beginning to get dark when they packed up and got back into the car. Jack loaded the trunk and Angela buckled the girls into their hot pink booster seats. As they drove it grew dark. "Look at all the stars Liv" Addison exclaimed pressing her face against the window. "How come we can't see these at home?" Olivia asked. "There is too much light to see them in the city, Ladybug" Angela answered. Olivia nodded and continued to stare out the window. As they headed home the stars faded into the sky again. "I spy the Washington Monument first," Addison shrieked. "Do not" Olivia said. "Can too. See the red light, that's the top" Addison defended. "You win" Olivia agreed. They always played this game when returning home. The girls stared out the window at the monuments and lights as they returned home.

When the twins were tucked into bed that night Olivia rubbed her eyes tiredly and Addison yawned. Their room was hot pink, lime green, and chocolate brown. They shared a queen bed by choice. When they were babies one of their two cribs had often ended up holding both. When they grew too big to share the cribs had been pushed together so the little ones could reach out and hold hands. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" Jack teased tickling the two. "Sweet dreams, princesses" Angela added as they doled out hugs and kisses. "Bonne nuit et fais des beaux rêves. We love you," they whispered closing the door softly. Use of French sayings was like a good luck charm to them. Though none of them spoke French, the saying on her wedding band made Jack and Angela equate the language with love. They had said _Good night, sweet dreams_.

"Today was the best day ever," Olivia whispered. Addison nodded "ever and ever" she agreed. "Now quit stealing all the covers," she continued. Addison poked Olivia hard in the side. Olivia swiftly kicked Addison's shin. Addison let out a cry of pain and Olivia immediately apologized. "Girls" they heard their mother's voice call out. "Olivia didn't do anything" Addison quickly defended. Together they silently scooted out of bed towards their dollhouse. It was a mini replica of their home, but it was anything but small. It had the tennis courts, pool, guesthouse, and everything else that made their home special. "I'm mommy" called Addison. "I call being Daddy" Olivia said at the same time. Olivia had Daddy in the garden looking for bugs and Addison had Mommy painting in her studio. "Daddy's looking for a man-duc-ah sec-tah" Olivia told her. "What's that?" Addison asked scrunching up her nose. "A tomato caterpillar" Liv told her. "You're smiling, you think that's funny, but that's its real name" Olivia insisted. Addison nodded, "Yep" she giggled. The door opened then and flooded the room with light. "Bedtime now! Crime buddies," Angela said pointing to the bed. The girls put the dolls to bed and then scrambled back in. Angela sighed and tucked them in again. "Stay put this time," she said giving them each a kiss and walking out.

They snuggled together Addison's left hand holding Olivia's right. "Bonne nuit" Olivia whispered. "Fais des beaux rêves," Addison concluded. The twins grinned with matching smiles, mirror images. Their eyes shut slowly as they fell asleep.**  
****She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your best friend, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child.**

**A question for all of you who are reading...Do you think Angela and Hodgins should have another child? **

Also I think Brennan and Booth will be in the next chapter, maybe even with Parker...It's just that a lot of this is "family time" outside work. But B&B are part of the family too!

**What do you think?**


	18. A Glimpse into Human Nature

**A/N: Thanks to Cherry0208, Nadya E., and jsiebert for your reviews! Jsiebert, I am just aging him according to how old I said he was before. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 18-Bicycles and Carousels: A Glimpse into Human Nature**Today was a major day for the twins; the training wheels were finally coming off their bikes. Olivia had been begging to ride without the training wheels for a while. Addison was more nervous, but anything Olivia could do, she wanted to do too. Hodgins had taken off the training wheels on each bike and called Booth over to help teach the girls. Angela had dressed the kids in play clothes, helmets, elbow and knee pads…She was terrified of them falling. Addison was picking up on her tension and refused to get on her bike. Olivia was already sitting on it and ready to go. Addison was clinging to her Mommy, shaking her head. Jack didn't want to force Addison into this if she wasn't ready. On the other hand, if Olivia fell and started crying, Addison would never learn how to ride her bike. Jack walked up to Addison, "Are you sure you don't want to try Sweetpea?" he asked her once again. Addison shook her head "No" she said emphatically. Olivia turned and stuck out her tongue "Baby" she said. "Come on Daddy" she called out. "Liv" Angela warned. "Anything you can do I can do better" Addison replied scrunching up her face at Olivia. "Girls" Jack warned.

Just then, Booth, Brennan, and Parker arrived in Booth's Jeep. _A lot can happen in 5 years_, Angela reflected. _Booth and Brennan had finally gotten their act together and were a great couple_. Angela smiled as Parker exited the Jeep smiling. _They had made him a very happy boy_. Brennan walked over to Angela beaming. Ange gave her a hug and then placed a light hand on Bren's stomach "Hello little one" she said giggling. _A lot __**has**__ happened in 5 years…Bren even has me wishing for another baby_ Ange mused. "Parker" called out Olivia and Addison. They idolized him in a cool big brother kind of way. He adored them too. "It's not scary A," he said taking the bike his Dad pulled out of the car. "Watch me!" he called taking off down the driveway at an alarmingly high speed. "Don't you ever ride that fast" Angela said looking pointfully at Olivia. Addison gripped Jack's hand tightly and Olivia bravely walked over to her Uncle Booth. "Ready?" both men asked after the children climbed onto their bikes. The twins nodded bravely and gave each other grins. "You can do it" Olivia encouraged. "You'll be great" Addison responded.

They then began to pedal with the men gripping their shoulders to help them keep their balance and running alongside them. Parker was doing figure eights in the driveway near the moms. "I can't watch" Ange said covering her eyes as Booth let go of Olivia. "She's doing rather well for her age" Brennan informed her. Angela peeked through her fingers. "Uh oh" Brennan then said. "What?" Ange asked covering her eyes again. "Booth seems to have forgotten to tell her how to stop" Brennan said wincing, "Liv's down…and back up, ready to try again." Angela lowered her hands in time to see Addison tumble. She ran toward her baby who was now crying loudly. Angela scooped her up and looked at Jack accusingly. "Hey Little Miss" Parker teased Addison, distracting her while her parents had a discussion with their eyes. "You were doing so good. Come on. Try again. You can't let Olivia beat you" he encouraged. Olivia braked by pedaling backward and waved at Addison. "It's not that hard Sissy" she called out using her pet name for her sister. Addison scooted down and tugged on her Dad's sleeve. "Can we please try again?" she requested. "Anything for you Sweetpea" Jack said tickling the small girl. Angela made her way back to Brennan slowly. "Parker is going to be a great big brother," Angela said confidently.

She then turned and watched the twins ride unaided for the first time. They were a bit wobbly and unsure, but they were also extremely happy and proud. "Look at me!" they yelled wanting her approval. "I see you two. You're both doing so great. Mommy is so proud of both of you" Angela yelled back, the last part getting stuck in her throat. They were getting so big, so fast. They were becoming fiercely independent in so many ways. Then there would be moments like now, that made her feel so needed and loved. Angela wrapped her arm around Brennan and watched the guys chase the little ones around to re-balance them before they fell. Parker zoomed around the scene on his bike happily. Angela took a deep breath and waved at her two babies. _One day at a time_, she reminded herself, _one day at a time_.

**The hardest part of raising a child is teaching them to ride bicycles. A shaky child on a bicycle for the first time needs both support and freedom. The realization that this is what the child will always need can hit hard. ~Sloan Wilson**

* * *

Addison and Olivia could now get dressed all by themselves. Today Olivia had put on jeans and an orange and red striped shirt. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and she was ready to go. Addison was wearing a white ruffled top, dark jeans, and her high heel dress-up shoes. Her hair was held back by a white headband. They had just finished lunch and come up stairs to get shoes. Angela entered to check on the girls. "Play shoes" she told Addison gesturing to her own flats. Addison grumbled and switched shoes quickly. "Daddy's waiting in the car" she said waving her hand to hurry them along. The twins nodded and skipped down stairs happily. Once buckled into their boosters the girls began to chat in their "twin talk". They had chatted like this since they were babies, and the doctor had insisted it was normal for multiples and they would outgrow it soon. Of course the twins were never normal and now at 5 still talked like this sometimes. From what Angela and Jack could tell it was a mix of English, sign language and baby talk with bits of French sprinkled in. The girls conversed this way until they finally reached their destination.

Callaway Amusement Park the large sign denoted. The girls giggled and smiled. "Roller coasters" Olivia delighted. Angela nodded in excitement "Lots of them Ladybug" she said happily. Jack and Addison looked a bit less excited. "She's scared" Olivia said in a way that was meant to both comfort and tease. "You'll be fine. Your chance of getting hurt is 1 in 25 million, and your chance of dying is only 1 in 1.5 billion" Jack said stopping when Angela elbowed him hard in the ribs. Angela scooped Addison up in her arms "Daddy is just teasing. They check these out every day and have lots of seatbelt to keep you safe". "Just try one or two. Then we can try whatever you want to do" Jack said slightly bribing her. The chance of choosing to do what she wanted was very tempting and Addison nodded accepting.

While in line for the kiddy coaster the twins played rock, paper, scissors. By the time they reached the front of the line Olivia had won twice and Addison three times. "You pick rock too much" Addison had told her sister superiorly. "Time to get on" Olivia said shooting Addison a menacing smile. But when Addison reached out for her hand Olivia gripped it tightly. Parents weren't allowed on this ride so Addison and Olivia slide into the same car and buckled up, pulling the strap tight. Addison was screaming as soon as the ride began to go uphill. "Shhhhh" Olivia protested, "Look around you it's pretty". Addison bit her lip hard and forced herself to open her eyes, just in time to see the looming downhill slope. As they zoomed downward the twins began to laugh. "This is fun!" Addison exclaimed. "Told you so" Olivia responded. Angela and Jack watched the girls ride on the gentle sloping coaster. The tiny hills seemed huge to the children however, and they were proud when they got off.

The next roller coaster was for children and adults. It was much larger and the line was longer too. The girls played patty-cake and rock, paper, scissors again before complaining. "We played all our games, Daddy" they chorused upset. "Want to learn a new one?" he offered. They nodded eagerly. "Chopsticks! Both of you start with your two index fingers out. Each finger is like a point. You guys know how to add, so if Addison had two points on her left hand and hits Olivia who has one on her right Olivia now had three. But A still only has two, then it's Olivia's turn. If all five of your fingers are out you lose a hand" Jack explained. Angela and Jack demonstrated a short game and then supervised the girls for a while. Soon the twins understood the game very well. "Can we split fingers Daddy?" Addison asked when she was about to lose. "Yes, but only even pairs. And not this game Sweetpea" he answered. "Cause that would be cheating" Addison answered allowing Liv to "kill" her. Before long they reached the front of the line. The twins looked at their parents curiously "Who's riding with who?" they asked suspiciously. "You and me, Babe" Jack said scooping up Addison. A clung to him tightly, snuggling into him. Angela offered Olivia a hand to hold. "We are going to have a great time," she said happily. They took their seats and the coaster began to go around a spirl track rising with every loop.

Addison stared at Jack desperately, "Make it stop Daddy!" she shrieked. Olivia twisted around to stare at her sister. "Let's sing a song," she told her eager to ease her sister's nerves. Olivia began to sing loudly "A you're adorable, B you're so beautiful, C you're a cutie full of charms." Addison hesitated and then joined in just as loudly "D you're a darling, and E you're exciting, and F you're a feather in my arms" they sang loudly. Angela turned around to glance at Jack and then joined in "G you're so good to me, H you're so heavenly, I you're the one I idolize…" Rather then yell at the children, a large number of people on the coaster began to sing as well. After receiving a poke from Addison, Jack began to sing as well. The twins had recently learned the song as a way to remember the alphabet. They were all singing "V means you're very sweet" when they dropped suddenly. The girls singing turned to screams and then peals of laughter. Once they were off, the girls continued the song softly, "W, X, Y, Z. It's fun to wander through the alphabet with you, to tell you what you mean to me." "Your children are adorable" more than one person stopped to tell them.

It was now close to dinnertime, the ride lines had taken a while, plus potty and snack breaks. The twins were hungry and tired. "We have time for one more thing before dinner" Jack told them. "You promised" and "Another roller coaster" were heard at the same time. "What do you want to do then A?" Jack asked her. "Merry-go-round" Addison replied pouting slightly. "Merry-go-round it is," Angela announced in an attempt to get them going before a meltdown occurred. "No" Olivia said frowning. "The first two rides were your choice" Jack told her supporting Angela's opinion. Olivia began sobbing and kicking Jack. "No, no, no! I wannna go" her voice hiccupped slightly "on the rooooller coasterrrr" Olivia screamed. "Ok we're leaving now" Angela said calmly picking up Liv and ignoring the stares of other amusement goers. "Ow" Ange yelp after receiving a swift kick. Jack took Olivia and pulled her over to a bench. "Either you calm down and we go on the ride, or we go home ride now. It's your choice," he said cradling Olivia and rubbing her back. Addison had been standing silently beside Angela during this tantrum, a mix of confusion and worry on her face. "But you prom" Addison began before seeing her mother's face. Now was obviously not the time to complain. Angela scooped Addison up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "That might not happen today Sweetpea. I'm sorry," she told Addison. Just then Jack stood up holding Olivia's hand. "On to the merry-go-round. Right, Ladybug?" he said. Olivia nodded, "Sorry Mommy" she whispered tracing a circle on the floor with the bottom of her shoe. Addison scooted over to Olivia and grasped her hand. She whispered something neither parent could hear, and then the girls began to smile. "Come on" they insisted pulling Ange and Jack towards the ride.

The twins picked their horses and climbed on. Addison's was a chocolate brown horse and Olivia's was white. Each time the carousel faced their parents the twins waved eagerly. They both had huge grins on their face as they waved. Angela and Jack waved back each time. They wiggled their fingers and laughed. Each was reassuring the other, _I'll see you soon, I'll be back, I love you. _The girls slid off the ponies when the ride ended and ran back to their parents. They were swept up in hugs and kisses, carried to the car, and buckled in. The twins hummed the carousel song before the car began to move. Once the car began moving the twins were goners, asleep before they had left the parking lot. Dinner was a little late that night.

**You don't really understand human nature unless you know why a child on a merry-go-round will wave at his parents every time around - and why his parents will always wave back. ~William D. Tammeus**


	19. Fairie Dust and A Baby Sister

**A/N: Thanks to Nadya E. and Cherry0208 for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much...**

* * *

The twins were snuggled in bed, Addison in blue pjs, Olivia in purple. Their eyes were struggling to stay open as Jack finished the story. "Laura and Mary were very tired, and Baby Carrie was asleep in Ma's arms. But Pa sang softly: 'Mid pleasures and palaces, though we may roam, Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home." Jack lightly pressed a kiss to each girls' head. "Good night. I love you," he whispered softly untangling himself from their arms. "Hugs and kisses Daddy" they demanded wrapping their slender arms around him and smooching him. "We love you too," Addison said yawning and nestling into her mound of blankets. Olivia nodded in agreement. "I love the Little House on the Prairie books. I want a baby like Carrie," she said staring at him sternly. Addison looked up at him hopefully. To them, Daddy could do anything, scare away monsters under the bed, fix a boo-boo, and help solve murders. Surely he could go get them a baby sister. The twins were a little bit spoiled, it couldn't really be helped considering Jack's wealth, Angela's mothering abilities, and the fact that everyone at the lab adored them.

This time however Jack just shrugged "Maybe" he offered. They stared at him in surprise, "Is it hard to get a baby?" Addison asked. "Well, it's your Mommy's decision, she might not want a baby right now" Jack answered avoiding the blame. "Like how we had to set our caterpillar free," Olivia said pleased to make the connection. The girls quieted down and allowed Jack to tuck them in. "Night, night" they whispered. Jack made it as far as the doorway when Addison called out. "Can you tell Mommy to come give us kisses when she comes home from Auntie Brennan's?" she requested. Jack nodded and opened the door. "Daddy?" Olivia called out. Jack turned around with a sigh, "Yes half-pint?" he said turning to look at her. "Please work on that baby thing," she said with a grin. Jack finally managed to escape their room. He paused outside their doorway and listened to their whispers. The twins would quiet down soon enough he thought making his way to downstairs to the family room. Jack got a cup of coffee and turned on the TV. He settled into the couch cushions and flipped channels until reaching an acceptable show.

Angela was over at Brennan's. She was painting the baby's room and helping write the "sparky bits" to Brennan's next novel. Now that Brennan and Booth were together, Angela usually just nudged her in the right direction. Angela came in late, around 11pm and was surprised to see the blue glow from the TV in the family room. She made her way towards the light, taking off her coat and setting down her purse along the way. Ange smiled when she reached her destination. Jack was stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed, his hand still loosely gripping the remote. Once she spotted the coffee mug, Angela knew he had been waiting up for her. She leaned over and lightly kissed him. As Jack slowly woke up, he deepened their kiss. Jack sat up and pulled her down beside him. "How'd it go at Dr. B's?" he asked wrapping his arm around her. Angela leaned into his embrace, "Good. We finished up her book and I painted the base color of the nursery. Sky blue, it's a girl!" she shrieked quietly. "Good for them, a matching set" he teased beginning to massage Angela's shoulders.

"How was your night with the girls?" she questioned. "We read two books. Laura Charlotte and a Little House one." "The birthday or going to town one?" Angela interrupted. "The going to town one. They'll be ready to read the regular books soon instead of the children's stories." Angela smiled upon hearing this. "They also wanted one of my stories," he stated proudly. "A conspiracy mess of a tale, I'm sure," Angela said with a laugh. "They also want a baby sister" Jack continued. This silenced Angela who stared at him momentarily stunned. "You set them straight on that one, right?" she murmured nervously. "Yeah" Jack said sounding slightly upset. "You'd never want another one?" he asked. "We discussed this Jack, I gave you two beautiful twin girls," she said with a hitch in her voice. "Hey, hey" Jack whispered rubbing small circles on her wrist. He pulled her to him tightly and gave her a kiss. "Let's head to bed," Jack said pulling her into a standing position. They headed up the stairs, Jack's cup left behind. They changed into pajamas and settled under the covers. Jack spooned Angela and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I upset you," he said softly. "I love you so much Jack. But I have my hands full with these two monkeys," she answered.

Jack opened his mouth to respond and was interrupted when the door flew open. "Mommy!" Addison screeched tears pouring down her face. "I had a nightmare," she continued. Angela looked over at Jack with a now do you get it face. She pulled Addison into bed and began to stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ears. Olivia joined the party soon after, climbing up on the king size bed. "I was lonesome" Liv complained snuggling into Jack and digging her ice-cold toes into his calves. Addison's words tripped over themselves as they flew out of her mouth. They were too jumbled up for Ange to understand. Olivia on the other hand comprehended her sister's problem immediately. "There's no such thing as the Grave Digger, Sissy," she whispered. "Right Daddy?" Olivia looked up at him for reassurance. "Jack!" Angela said quickly admonishing him. "I needed a villain for their story, who better to fill the role" he replied before realizing the impact of his words. "He's real!" the twins shrieked burying themselves beneath the covers.

Thankfully a moment later Olivia's head popped up. "I lost a tooth" she squealed holding up the tiny, white tooth. Her head disappeared under the covers a few seconds later, too scared to stay out in the open. Angela bit her lip and then reached into the nightstand's drawer. She pulled out a flashlight and wiggled under the covers, forcing Jack to follow. Ange turned on the light, illuminating the girls' tiny faces. "The Grave Digger has been gone for a long time" are the only words she has on the subject. Angela then tugs Olivia into her lap and motions for Jack to copy with Addison. Angela then begins to tell them about a magical land where fairies live. These fairies have glittery wings and wear pretty tutus, she explains. They take baby teeth and turn them into necklaces and earrings. They leave you money in return. She concluded her speech by explaining that the fairies came when you were sleeping, so you had to leave the tooth under your pillow. The girls were squirming in anticipation. "Can I leave it under your pillow?" Olivia asked nervously, glancing toward the window. "Just tonight" Angela answered tucking the covers back. "You warm enough?" Jack asked settling the blankets around Addison. "Toasty warm, Daddy" she answered happily. "Move your freezing feet Ladybug" Angela said tickling Olivia. Liv giggled the gap in her teeth showing, and stuck the tooth under her pillow. The twins were in the middle of the bed and whispered to each other for a while before finally falling asleep. By that time Angela had fallen asleep as well. Jack however had managed to stay awake and slid out of the bed. Minutes later he returned and went back to bed as well.

Ange woke up early just as the sunlight began to creep in through the blinds. She smiled upon seeing glitter gently sweeping across the two girls faces. Fairie's dust she reminded herself with a smile. Angela reached under the pillow until her fingers found a crisp $2 bill, the going rate for a first tooth she had been informed. Ange looked at Addison whose auburn hair shone in the sunlight. The light also illuminated half of Olivia's face bringing out the few freckles she had sprinkled across her cheeks. The twins were curved in together, legs angled and heads bent to form a misshapen heart. The girls were holding hands as the sunlight kissed their faces. Jack began to stir and Angela wakened him by pressing her cold feet against him. He sat up with a start. Angela brought her index finger to her mouth. "Shhhhh" she murmured nodding towards the children. Jack nodded his understanding. " I think we can do this again," Angela said quietly. "Another baby is just more to love. However we need to think this through. A voice in my head that sounds a lot like Brennan says we should think about adoption. I want a baby boy that looks just like you, another biological child. The twins only want a baby sister...We need to talk about this," she said. But in those words there was a whole lot of hope for Jack.

They went about their day like normal, and that night Angela and Jack fell into bed together. "Okay so let's discuss" Jack said resigned. "We don't have to" Angela replied holding up a pregnancy test with a pink plus sign. She grinned and held up four more, all positive, each a different brand. "I had this feeling," she told him "The girls were misbehaving and ganging up on me yesterday. You were out at the crime scene...I thought I couldn't handle anymore in my life. I heard that after having fraternal twins, its more likely you will have twins again or even triplets. I was freaking out over even one more child. Brennan's house was my escape, my relief from the stress. Then I came home and realized that I have so much more fun here. You and I can do anything we put our minds too. I am so excited to have another baby with you" she concluded beaming at him. Jack hesitated for a moment, digesting this new information. "Another baby!" he said softly. He then pulled Angela into his arms, kissing her senseless. "Woo-hoo!" he yelled happily. Angela nodded into his chest and then shook her finger at him. "The twins are in bed," she reminded him.

"No we're not" they exclaimed joyfully from the doorway. Jack kissed Angela once again and whispered, "I'll take care of the monkeys". He then roared and began to chase them back to bed. Angela leaned back against the white pillows and listened to the pitter-patter of feet and peals of laughter. She then sat up quickly, why am I still here when I could be over there, she wondered. Angela then ran down the hallway. "Mommy's going to get you," she yelled, her feet pounding on the hardwood floors. Giggles can be heard from the twins' room as Ange and Jack chased and tickled them. The bedroom door slowly shut. _Another child would be perfect_, Angela decided cornering Addison whose hands flew up to cover her face. Olivia attacked her, squeezing her leg tightly. Jack helped them tackle her lightly, pining her to the ground. They began to pepper her face with sloppy kisses. _Another child would be perfect_, Jack thought watching Angela receive the love. Then all three girls turned to Jack with matching smiles on their faces. They ganged up on him with lots of hugs and smooches, _just perfect_.

**Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body. ~Elizabeth Stone  
**


	20. Lullaby and Good Night

**A/N: Thanks to Princess Isabella Flynn and Nadya E. for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Lullaby and Good Night

Jack had taken the twins on a camping trip he had promised them during the summer. The girls rarely spent the night away from home and were excited to sleep in a tent. Angela disliked sleeping on the ground with the dirt and the bugs. For this reason Jack made it a Daddy and Daughters event. Angela had packed jeans, gym shoes, socks, sweatshirts, blankets, stuffed animals, snacks, drinks, dinner, toothbrushes…and said good bye. She had given the customary hugs and kisses, and waved as they drove out of sight, until she could no longer see them.

She had then headed inside and worked on a painting she was doing of her beautiful baby niece Katherine Christine. Parker was holding his baby sister and absolutely beaming. Katie was adorable; then again Angela had always known that those two would make beautiful babies. Kate had the same piercing blue eyes as Brennan and brown hair that shone. Brennan's light brown hair streaked Booth's chocolate brown, so slight a mixing that only an artist's eye would have noticed. She was named after Booth and Brennan's mothers respectively. Ange finished up Parker's grin, a version of Booth's charm smile that was utterly his own.

Angela then ate dinner with the TV on and called Jack to say good night to the girls. Her emotions were temperamental these days and she was nearly in tears when talking to Jack. She managed to convince him that she was fine and hung up. Angela watched a movie before heading up to bed. She thought of Jack and the twins, and that reminded her of her own Daddy. Ange sighed and curled up on her side. Angela was a grown-up, she had lived on her own for years. But as old as she was, she still missed her Daddy sometimes. Ange lay there for a while, curled in a fetal position, watching the digital clock change minutes. Her dad didn't teach her one of his songs first. Rock songs weren't songs for babies to grow up on, he knew that. _So he taught her the lullaby song_, Angela remembered with a grin.

"**When you're so lonely lying in bed,  
Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head  
Everyone's sleeping all through the house  
You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow  
Sing this lullaby to yourself  
Sing this lullaby to yourself"** Angela whispered the words to herself . She missed Jack and the girls so much; it felt like her heart was breaking. Part of it was the pregnancy hormones she knew that. But another part of her just adored being around the twins, getting their handmade artwork, reveling in the laughter and smiles that overflowed their home, and wondering what she did to deserve a love so encompassing that she was the first to get hugs and kisses every time.

"**And if you are waiting, waiting for me  
Know I'll be home soon darling I guarantee  
I'll be home Sunday just in one week  
Dry up your tears if you start to weep  
And sing this lullaby to yourself  
Sing this lullaby to yourself  
Lullaby, I'm not nearby  
Sing this lullaby to yourself  
Don't you cry, no don't you cry**

**Sing this lullaby to yourself" **Angela continued the simple melody. Her Dad would croon this song over the telephone. He didn't care that his band buddies would tease him later. Angela knew that her Dad kept his promises, one week away meant one week only. Her tears were stifled each time after hearing this song, her Daddy loved her and would be home soon.

"**Cause when I arrive dear it won't be that long  
No it won't seem like anytime that I've been gone  
It ain't the first time it won't be the last  
Won't you remember these words to help the time pass?"** Ange continued the simple song. Her Dad hated leaving her at home with nannies. Typically he attempted to keep them together, by pulling her out of school or declining the gig. When he was home, it felt like he had been there all along. Angela had, at a young age, learned to shape her life to fit into his schedule. _There would always be another show_, he had often told her, _but there will only be one daughter_. He shifted his life around to revolve around her as well. Their love kept them anchored together even when their schedules pulled them apart. He had taken the place of father, mother, teacher, and friend. Jack was her Prince Charming but Daddy was always her King. He held a place in her heart that couldn't be replaced.

"**So when you're so lonely lying in bed  
Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head  
Everyone's sleeping all through the house  
You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow  
Sing this lullaby to yourself  
Sing this lullaby to yourself  
Sing this lullaby, sing this lullaby  
Sing this lullaby to yourself" **Angela smiled as she finished sweet tune. She then placed her hand on her stomach. _I'm not alone_, she reminded herself pressing lightly against her belly. The phone rang at that moment and Angela picked it up quickly. Her first thoughts were of the girls and Jack, and her fingers stumbled upon the keys. "Hey Baby Girl" were the words that reached her ears, once she succeeded in turning it on. "Daddy" she breathed out happily. "Jack told me you didn't sound so happy when he talked to you earlier, Pumpkin" he said concerned. "I just…" Angela bit her lip "Miss them," she concluded. "Yeah" he responded in such a way that Ange knew he understood. "Wanna let me in Darlin'?" he asked, "I'm right outside on the porch." Angela's face lit up as she nodded and bounced up and down in excitement. "Yes!" she squealed delighted.

**

* * *

**

Quote that this chapter was based off of: "Old as she was, she still missed her daddy sometimes." ~Gloria Naylor  
Song: "Lullaby" by Jack Johnson  
Hope you liked it! Next chapter has Angela's Dad...


	21. DaddyDaughter Memories

**A/N Thanks to cypcheerchick07, Nadya E., bananabeth, and Cherry0208 for the great reviews! **

**We have 66 reviews now, and I thought 50 would be impossible...So thank you to everyone who had ever reviewed this story, and even if you don't, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Daddy/Daughter Memories

Angela hurried down the stairs and opened the door. She was immediately smothered in a bone-crushing hug. "Let me see you Angie" his voice bellows in her ear. Angela pulls back regretfully. He stares at her and sees the little girl, pigtails askew, crooked little grin, sparkling brown eyes twinkling mischievously, mismatched, paint-smeared clothes, and heart so open. He blinks and she becomes the woman who makes everyday seem like Christmas time, dark hair pulled into a high ponytail, a beautiful smile, and a cotton pajama top that showed off the gentle sloping bump of her belly. He laughs happily but doesn't say a word when she hurriedly ties the robe to hide the baby bump. Then he pulls her back into his arms. They sit on the couch, side by side, and Angela snuggles into him taking in the smell of guitars, smoke, and old spice cologne. Her Daddy strokes her hair and smiles.

"Angie, the night you were born I was the first to hold you. You were red in the face, just screaming. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. You were something special. You took your first steps to me too. You stumbled and nearly hit your head on the drum set. But you made it into my arms instead. I was your first word "Dada" and it lit up my world," he said smiling.

Angela looked up at him proudly "You taught me how to read music before I could read words. I could play scales faster than Dusty. But you also helped me color inside the lines and taught me how to tie my shoes. You became a pro at making grilled cheese, chicken nuggets, and peanut butter and jelly," Angela said.

"I remember your first day of school," he added. "I was so scared" Angela murmured. "You held my hand so tight you nearly broke it. Thankfully you were clutching my left hand. I gave you hugs and kisses and dropped you off at the door. You made it 5 minutes before I heard your hollering. So I teased you and got you to laugh and made you a friend. Then I let you go…" he trailed off. "Then I grew up" Ange told him.

"Not so fast. You're skipping over a whole lot of hellion behavior. I had to chase away a lota boys when you were a teenager. I had to put up with your moods, disapprove your boyfriends, and teach you about being a grown up" Billy added in. "But it was all worth it to watch you graduate. Angie, you've made me so proud." "You didn't seem to think so when I moved to New York to go to college" she said. "No mouthing off to me, young lady. I let you go, didn't I. I gave you the hugs and kisses and called you everyday. Then you made me give you away all over again to that buffoon Jack, when I walked you down the aisle".

"Daddy, be nice" she chided him. "It got me two beautiful granddaughters though" he prompted her, staring at her with that _I know something_ look she occasionally gave Brennan. "Dad, please. I told everyone early last time on accident" her hand flew to her mouth. "Our secret" he whispered, her co-conspirator. "Boy or girl?" he asked. "Boy" Angela said before she realized it. "A grandson, that's terrific baby" he said smiling. Angela leaned into his arms and took another whiff of the warm, protecting, comforting smell of dad. "I love you," she told him quickly, the sense that it must be said overcoming her. "I love you too, Angie," he said helping her up. They walked up stairs and parted ways at the landing with hugs. _Home_, _Love_ she decided nestling into her covers.

**A father is someone who can take the place of all others, but whose place no one else can take.**

**A/N: So there it is...What did you think? More to follow soon!**


	22. No Place Higher Than Daddy's Shoulders

**Thank you to Cremant, Nadya E., and bananabeth for your great reviews! Parker and Katie should join us in about 2 chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: There is No Place Higher Than Daddy's Shoulders**

Jack, Olivia, and Addison had just finished unpacking the car. They were now going to set up the tent. Jack went around staking the tent into the ground. Addison and Olivia crawled all over sliding the poles through the tent. The twins were wearing dark jeans, gym shoes, and navy blue matching hoodies. Addison's hoodie had a large white A on the front and Olivia's had an O. Jack then struggled to stand the poles up and raise the tent. The girls were holding on pole up together, hands stacked on top of each other gripping the pole. They had matching grins full of missing teeth gaps, as they watched Jack race around to raise the other three poles. The tent fell a couple of times before they got lucky and Jack managed to stand the tent up. The twins crawled into the tent and stared up at the roof. "This is so cool" Olivia said happily. Addison nodded her agreement. Jack then set up the screened in tent to eat in. While he did this, the girls lugged their backpacks and sleeping bags into the tent.

Jack then returned with three fishing poles and a carton. Olivia immediately reached for the container that held the worms. "Fishing!" she exclaimed happily. Olivia then held the small box out towards Addison and laughed gleefully. Addison jumped backwards squealing and hid behind Jack. "Daddy!" Addison shrieked in a voice that sounded exactly like her mother's. Jack scooped Addison up into his arms and wrapped his other arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Be nice Liv," he said semi-sternly. Once in the boat, both girls were happy. Addison was sticking her hand in the water to make ripples and Olivia was waiting for a worm. The twins were both wearing pink and lime green lifejackets. Olivia bravely stuck her own worm on but Addison insisted, "Daddy do it!" Eventually both of the girls had caught a fish, reeled it in, and taken a photo with it for Angela.

They headed back to camp to eat dinner. Angela had made food that just needed to be heated up. Chicken, hash browns, and strawberries were eaten happily. The girls then ran around playing tag while Jack cleaned up. "All done!" Jack called out. The twins took off across the field and launched themselves into Jack's arms. He fell to the ground exaggeratedly. "Daddy, Daddy!" they exclaimed hugging him and pressing kisses to his face. Jack tightened his arms around them in a hug, before releasing them and beginning to tickle them. "Stop, Stop" they begged through fits of laughter. He stopped and laughed as they then ganged up on him. "Payback time!" Olivia yelled. The girls finally stopped when Jack said "Who wants s'mores?" The girls' hands fell off him quickly as their voices combined in the cry of "Me, Me!" The twin had two s'mores each. Angela had instructed no more than two. Of course, soon Olivia was begging "Just one more, please Daddy! We promise we won't tell Mommy! Please could I have another one! Just one more tiny, little s'more." Jack remained firm and said no.

But minutes later when Olivia begged him to sing a song, Jack, who sang for no one, not even Angela, began to sing a silly song loudly. He added in crazy dance moves and funny faces. The girls joined in happily, dancing and singing at the top of their lungs. Jack knew he looked and sounded ridiculous, but the matching grins on their faces made it worth it. "Daddy is wrapped around our fingers" Addison said joyfully, wiggling her small pinkie finger. "Who told you that?" Jack said not even bothering to deny it. "Mommy" Addison said giving him a face that said _duh Daddy_. Jack sighed looking at his baby who sounded so grownup. Addison's tone and inflections sounded exactly like Angela's.

"Stars!" Olivia said pointing skyward. "Up, Up" they both demanded staring at him. Jack carefully lifted each of the twins onto one of his shoulders. He had perfected this balancing act over the years. The girls claimed that there was no place higher than Daddy's shoulders. Jack described the different constellations and their stories to them. The girls absorbed each word he said and even applied it to other situations. "A black hole is like a garbage can for the whooooole universe," Addison said giggling. "It's a place that sucks everything else into it like a vacuum cleaner" Olivia added. Jack nodded "And that concludes our lesson for tonight, bedtime girls" he says, "Go put on your pajamas".

Jack then calls Angela. "Hey Baby" he whispers into the phone "How are you?" "Hodgie," she replies, and in that one word Jack can tell that something is wrong. "What's up Ange?" he asks concerned. When she brushes him off with excuses and "I'm fine", he can tell something is up. Jack hands the phone to Olivia and lets her talk. "Mommy we went fishing today!" Olivia tells her while climbing back into the tent. Jack hears the forced "That's great Ladybug" and then Olivia had disappeared form view. Minutes later Addison hands him the phone, "Mommy had to go," she said looking a bit worried. "Thanks A. Time to go to sleep, I'll be there in a minute" he tells her.

Jack then makes a phone call that he dreads. Angela's father, who was in town and contacted Jack yesterday, was going to come over tomorrow as a surprise. Jack hesitated worried about her Dad being angry that Jack wasn't taking care of her. Finally he dialed the number, after what felt like an eternity of ringing, he picked up. Jack convinced him to go check on Angela and then hung up. Jack got into his sleeping bag and told a story to the twins. Addison and Olivia both snuggled in against him and fell asleep. Jack worried about Angela for a little while before deciding her Dad could handle it. Jack looked at the girls sleeping peacefully and closed his eyes. **  
**

**My finger may be small but I can still wrap my Daddy around it. **

**A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty." – Unknown**

**Hope you liked it, it's a bit short but I already have the next chapter ready!**


	23. His Name is Daddy

**A/N: Thanks to Princess Isabella Flynn for her review!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: His Name is Daddy**

The following morning was not nearly as happy. The girls demanded pancakes for breakfast and Jack had to explain that pancakes weren't camping food. Olivia spilled juice on Addison on accident and Addison threw her glass back at Liv angrily. Tears and sobs coursed through their small bodies. They both were crying when Jack yelled at Addison. He then changed them both into new clothes and washed their sticky hands and tearful faces. Jack packed everything up as the girls sat waiting on the bench. "Don't move even an inch" he threatened. At 7 AM, the little girls were tired and gradually their heads fell. Addison's head rested on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia's head rested on top of A's head. The sunlight streamed across their angelic faces. Jack began to feel guilty and when he woke them, he said sorry and took back his threat of telling Angela. Even the twins knew the true boss of their house and squealed with joy at his announcement. Jack went to start the car, and when caught from behind as four arms encircled his legs in tight hugs and two lips began to give kisses. An "I love you Daddy!" reminded him that this was all worth it. By the time they reached their house, everything was back to normal. **Two faces to wash, and four dirty hands  
Two insistent voices, making demands  
Twice as much crying, when things go wrong  
The four eyes closing, with slumber song  
Twice as many garments, blowing on the line  
Two cherubs in the wagon, soaking up sunshine  
Work I do for twins, naturally comes double  
But four arms to hug me, repay all my trouble.**

"We're home!" Jack called out opening the front door. "Mommy! Mommy!" the girls yelled loudly. "Grandpa" Olivia exclaimed happily as he rounded the corner. The twins rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. "How are my two beautiful granddaughters?" he asked them laughing. "Good" Addison said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We learned about con-tell-ations, stars, and black holes" Olivia told him, "and I caught a big fishie." "I have the smartest grandchildren ever" he teased them. "Go on, tell Grandpa what you did this morning Little Miss" Jack prompted her. "I made the cereal all by myself. I poured the milk in the bowl, then I added the cheerios, and then I put in strawberries," Addison declared happily. As she said this Jack made this way towards Angela. He enveloped Ange in a hug as Olivia added, "And I poured the orange juice." "Great job pumpkin!" Billy says hustling the girls into the family room "I'm gonna show you two how to make roses out of duct tape, while your momma and daddy get reacquainted" he said with a smile. As they leave the room Jack catches the questions "What's reacquainted mean?" asked curiously and "Duct tape?" asked incredulously.

Jack gives Angela a kiss and she kisses him back, a proper welcome. "You okay?" Jack asks peering into her eyes. Angela nods and kisses him again. "I missed you," she whispers in his ear, "I was lonely," she continues changing her voice into a more seductive tone. Jack hugged her and smiled "I missed you too, and our baby" he said pressing his fingers to his lips and then to her belly. Hand in hand they entered the family room. They laughed at the scene, Olivia was sitting on her grandpa's lap helping him make a petal for her rose and Addison was twirling around her half-done flower as well. Billy looked up a smiled "They make a whole lot more colors now" he said gesturing with his arm to the hot pink, red, blue, black and traditional silver duct tape. Ange nodded, she remembered when he had first taught her how to make the pretty flowers.

Her Dad didn't have a lot growing up, he had a beat-up guitar and a junky car. He had become a decent mechanic fixing up his car and always said anything could be fixed with duct tape. Even now he still carried a roll of duct tape on the road to remind him of where he started. Billy had always know Angela was more into art then his cars and guitars, but the duct tape flowers were a way for them to connect. The Memphis show had been rained out and Angela at 7 was going stir-crazy. So Billy had fooled around with the tape until he made something half-way decent to teach her. Angela had gone crazy decorating their tour bus with the silver flowers and giving them to every band mate and tech. crew member.

Ange smiled as she recalled the happy memory and then looked up at her beautiful daughters. They were waving the flowers around giggling. "Daddy!" Addion shrieked holding out her hot pink flower. "This is for you, 'cause I love you, and you give presents to people you love," she rambled on animatedly. Olivia giggled and poked her sister in the side, "No, silly. You give flowers to girls you love. Like Daddy gives them to Mommy. Not to boys!" she said handing her dark blue flower out to Angela. Addison pouted for a moment. Then they turned and said in unison, "What do you say?" to Angela and Jack, staring at them and looking annoyed. Ange and Jack stared at them perplexed. "How many times do we need to remind you?" Olivia said exasperatedly in a tone that sounded a lot like Jack's. "Mind your manners and say thank you," Addison said superiorly sounding a whole lot like Angela. Jack laughed and tickled Addison who tried to squirm away. "I'll say thank you when you say uncle" he teased continuing to tickle her mercilessly. Angela had leaned over and given Olivia a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Ladybug" she said happily. Olivia then reached over and began to playfully wrestle with her Daddy. "I'll save you Addison," she yelled, and Jack's arm wrapped around to include her as well.

Billy wrapped his arm around Angela and smiled "They really are something else" he told her proudly. "How they ended up so sweet and talented with Jack as their Daddy I'll never know" he then teased her. "Daddy" she scolded him lightly "Jack is very _sweet_" she said emphasizing the word to show how she excluded talented. "I heard that" Jack yelled as Olivia tackled him. "You thought I was very talented Friday night" he defended himself before seeing Billy's pointed stare. Jack's face drained off its color and then turned bright red to the tips of his ears. Jack began to tickle Olivia pointedly ignoring Billy. "I'm a grownup now" Angela said semi-crossly. "I'm not your little girl anymore" she defended boldly. "No Pumpkin, you're not a little girl…But you'll always be my baby" Billy whispered pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Angela leaned into his hug and watched Jack and the twins. Her baby girls and the little boy that would be joining them soon made her life so very complete.

Billy stayed for dinner and his granddaughters begged him to stay longer. "We miss you when you leave" they whined. "Please don't go," Olivia cried loudly. In that moment she looked so much like Angela as a little girl. Big brown eyes brimming with tears, lip trembling, hugging herself tightly, her dark brown hair falling around her face; yet she had the same fire in her eyes as well, the same determined spirit. Billy had often ignored the looks and begging and handed her off to the nanny, the show must go on. This time he hesitated and looked at Angela who didn't say anything. She missed her Dad too when he was gone, and wouldn't mind him staying another night. He had learned a lot as he grew older, family comes first. "I'll stay til bedtime. But I have a show tomorrow and we need to practice our new song" he promised. "But guess what…I'll see you when your brother comes, okay? Until then I'll teach you the rhyme I taught your mother when she was your age" he told them. The girls grinned revealing missing teeth. Angela smiled too and recited the poem with him, "I see the moon and the moon sees me. The moon sees the somebody I'd like to see. God bless the moon and God bless me. And God bless the somebody I'd like to see!" After a few times of repetition the girls could recite it verbatim. They then ran around the house shouting it at the top of their lungs.

Later that evening Jack and the girls showed them a very special dress-up show. Olivia and Addison were wearing Angela's cocktail dresses and high heels. The dresses trailed along behind them as they stumbled hand in hand down the hallway. As they came closer Angela could see the smears of makeup on their faces. Blush that turned their cheeks hot pink, eye shadow that went up past their eyebrows, and lipstick smudged on their lips and the skin around their mouths. Addison was in a black dress and Olivia's was red. Their hair was loose around their shoulders and the twins giggled and they posed for her. Jack sat down beside her and smiled "Someday they'll be beautiful young ladies" he told her "My smarts, your beauty, charisma, charm, and sweet heart…They'll make two men very lucky". "I'm smart too," Angela pouted teasingly. "Very smart" Jack agreed happily "but they need to have gotten something from me." Addison and Olivia turned at that moment and made identical faces, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, and lips puckered to blow a kiss. "Your eyes" Angela said trailing her finger down his chest. "Your kindness" she continued kissing him deeply.

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop it right now!" Olivia protested loudly. "We're doing a show for you" she added in exasperatedly. "Don't worry" Addison told her grandpa "They're always like this, kiss, kiss, kiss," she said rolling her eyes. Billy laughed, deep down he was happy that Jack made his baby girl so happy. Jack and Angela were startled out of their moment. "Kiss, kiss, kiss" they repeated giving Addison smooches. "Me too!" Olivia said wiggling into their arms. "I changed my mind" Jack told Angela over all the noise "I want them to stay my babies forever."

That night, Angela and the girls were reading a bedtime story. Jack said good-bye to Billy and walked him to the door. "Thanks, for you know, last night" Jack said nervously. "Thanks for being so good to her" Billy replied gruffly. "Angela?" Jack said surprised, "It's easy when you love someone that much." "Take my word for it and treasure every kiss those little girls give you, savor every moment, remember each laugh, every hug…. there will come a day when they grow up and won't run to greet you at the door, when they would rather hangout with their friends then you, when you won't be the most important man in their lives anymore…So treasure it while it lasts" Billy tells him, and then he is out the door before Hodgins can say good-bye.

Hodgins then hears the off-tune yet so loving voice of Angela singing them the same song she sang when they were babies. He joins her in singing "From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine." He gives them hugs and kisses and says, "I love you" to each twin. They chorus back joyfully "We love you Daddy!" and Jack records this moment as one of the ones Billy was talking about. Ange nestles into his arms in bed. "What's up?" she asked concerned. "Just thinking" he replied kissing her. "About?" she continues to prod him. "Our perfect family" he croons pressing a kiss to her baby bump as well. Angela curls against him tighter. "Our baby girls" she murmurs "and our baby boy" she presses Jack's hand against her belly. Kicks thumped against his hand, the first time he could feel them, bam, bam, bam…He yawned "Our strong baby boy" he agreed proudly closing his eyes and falling asleep to the rhythmic punting, bam, bam, bam.

**A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again. ~Enid Bagnold**

**Fathers are men who give daughters away to other men who aren't nearly good enough...so they can have grandchildren who are smarter than anybody's.**


	24. Instant Best Friends

**A/N: Thank you to hodgelafan for the review, hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Instant Best Friends**

Brennan and Booth were going out for a date night. Parker insisted he was big enough to stay home alone, saying that _he was 12 already_. Though Brennan knew that in several countries around the world he nearly be a man, her mothering instincts overrode this knowledge. As Parker and Katie grew, Brennan found herself giving in to illogical feelings and Booth's childish ideas. She talked in a higher pitched voice to Katie, though she still used a vocabulary closer to what would be appropriate for a 6th grader. She blew raspberries on Katie's tummy just to make her laugh. Some days she was glad to have given in and spend her nights being silly. Other days she complained at Booth in a half joking way that he had ruined her ability to be logical about any situation. When Parker broke his arm a year ago, Brennan didn't calmly state the type of break and how long he would need a cast. She screamed in horror and ran down to the football field yelling at Booth the entire time. "You just had to let him play damn tackle football," she had said, obviously upset. However, when she reached the field Brennan smacked Booth's arm hard and then compartmentalized and took control of the situation.

Tonight Parker and Katie were going to the Hodgins' household. Angela met them at the door and reached out for Katie's diaper bag. Her large baby bump prevented her from taking Katie, and Parker reached out for her instead. "You are going to be late for your reservations," Angela said pointing to the clock. Brennan said goodbye hurriedly and rejoined Booth in the car. "Parker, could you put Katie in the playroom?" Angela requested following behind him. When they entered the large sunroom Angela sat down on the couch with a sigh. "You can go play video games in the family room now, Baby Booth. Jack should be home in about an hour. He had a Cantilever meeting today," she offered. Parker looked at the twins who were racing around the room and at Katie who was already crawling toward the door. At 5 months old, this was her new favorite trick; only Booth's daughter would master this skill so early. "I'll stay here," he said looking at Angela who was 8 months pregnant and utterly exhausted. "Thanks, Jack's meeting was moved to today. He was supposed to be home," she replied unable to keep all of her annoyance out of her voice.

The twins heard Parker's voice and realized he was in the room. "Parker, Parker!" Olivia yelled. "Mommy told us you were coming over tonight," Addison said happily. "But you took so long" they complained reaching out for hugs. "Hey Ladybug, hi Missy" Parker greeted them amazed at how excited they were. Katie heard the commotion and quickly crawled over. "Katie-kins" the girls exclaimed pulling her into a hug. They had latched onto the nickname because of its alliteration. Katie giggled at them and plopped into Addison's lap. Addison laughed and kissed her cheeks "I love you!" A cooed happily. Parker sat on the couch, beside Angela, with Olivia in his lap. Ange reached out and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Park," she gratefully. Parker nodded and then took the kids to the far side of the playroom. "It's a surprise," he said in a loud whisper looking over at Angela and winking. The twins stared at him eagerly and Katie fed off their excitement. Once their activity was underway and girls knew what to do, Parker made his way back towards Angela. Angela's eyes were barely open as she attempted to stay awake, but she looked absolutely drained. "It's okay, you can close your eyes Aunt Angela, take a nap...We'll be fine for 40 minutes" Parker told her in a soft voice. He felt sorry that she was stuck watching the four of them. Angela nodded, "Maybe just for a few minutes" she murmured closing her eyes. Parker covered her with a blanket and raced back to their project.

When Jack returned home, he laughed at what he saw. An assembly line was taking place as Olivia and Addison took turns passing blocks to Parker and amusing Katie. Parker took the block, consulted his plan and glued the block in place. Olivia made silly faces and Addison told her a story, Katie was enthralled by all the audio-visual stimulation. Parker's plan had started small, to have the girls make plans for what they thought the room should look like. The twins already some ideas and finished their pictures quickly. So Parker improved and said, "Let's make a mini version out of blocks", pulling out the toy block bin and holding up one of the primary colored blocks. Olivia had begun to help him, but Addison shook her head. "It's the wrong colors," she protested pushing away the blocks. She then got up and made her way to their jam-packed arts and crafts area. She pulled out a drawer of paintable wood blocks and got paints and smocks. Parker shrugged and let Addison mix colors. She finished and set the paints aside for later. Addison and Olivia then began to help put together the blocks.

Out of the corner of her eye, Addison spotted him first. A good thing Jack supposed, A had all her Mommy's enthusiasm and energy, but also her heart, and kept quiet to let Ange sleep. Addison ran over and hugged him tightly "Daddy!" she whispered happily. This gave time for Parker to put his hand over Olivia's mouth. Shhhh he warned her. Olivia flew into his arms as well. Then remembering their project both girls shook their fingers at him. "No peeking!" they demanded. Jack scooped up Katie and nodded. "Go sit by Mommy" Addison added pointing to the couch. "But put Katie down first, she's helping us" Olivia concluded. Jack followed their orders with a smile. Parker waved the girls over "Now we can paint" he said pointing to the finished model. They all pitched in, even Katie left her finger painted mess on the bottom of the model. They let Jack come see it when it was all done. "Will Mommy like it?" the twins asked hopefully. "You bet," he answered.

Jack woke Angela gently and she blinked rapidly taking in four beaming faces that took up her entire field of view. Ange pulled back and focused her eyes. "Hey guys," she said softly. "Sorry Parker. I must have fallen asleep for longer than I planned. Hi Baby Kates," Ange said kissing the top of the baby's head. Katie offered up a gummy smile in response. Olivia and Addison offered her matching grins. "Mommy, look what we did!" Olivia said attempting to pull her to her feet. Jack helped her up and led her to their play area. "It's the baby's room, the way we think it should look" Addison said shyly pointing to their drawings and model. Angela took in their ideas and colors. So far, Angela had come up with a lot of ideas, classic baby boy, baby to toddler rooms, and grownup themes. However, the nursery remained empty, this would be her last baby, it needed to be perfect.

The girls' plan was a powder blue paint up to about halfway then a teddy bear border of tan bears in jean overalls then white paint the rest of the way up. The furniture (crib, rocking chair, dresser, changing table...) was a lightwood that matched the bears. There were three shelves with a toy train on one, matchbox cars raced along another, and a large stuffed bug was perched on the last shelf. They had even drawn a mobile to hang over the crib. Olivia's was made of dangling bugs in bright neon colors. "For Daddy" Liv said reciting the scientific names of each bug. Jack pulled her in for a hug and nodded proudly. Addison's was the moon and stars in white and outlined in black.

"Aunt Brennan says babies can only see black and white for the first few months and decorating the baby's room is for the parents so they can nest. But you're not building a nest right?" Addison said laughing. Angela rolled her eyes, Bren had nested too, making Katie's room her version of perfect. "And it's the moon 'cause you always say you love us to the moon and back. And Daddy told we once that he would set the moon on the edges of our beds and hang the stars above our heads if he could. So now, he could do that for the baby. But mostly 'cause I love you to the moon and back, and I promise I'll love this baby just as much as I love you, Daddy, Liv, Parker, Katie, Aunt Brennan, Uncle Booth, Uncle Zack, Cam, Michelle" Addison took a big breath, "We're lucky to have so many people to love" she said amazed her eyes widening.

Tears sprang to Angela's eyes, _stupid pregnancy hormones_ she thought pulling them all into a hug. "I love it. And I love you, and you, and you, and you, and you" she said giving everyone in room a kiss. Parker scrunched up his nose in disgust but didn't wipe it off. "Daddy didn't do any work" Olivia outed him, protesting over his kiss. "I know. But I love him anyway, Ladybug" Ange said with a grin. Addison climbed into Parker's lap and began to give him kisses teasing him for the face he had made. Olivia joined in happily, "Smooches for Parker!" she yelled. Katie pursed her lips and smacked them, her version of a kiss. When Jack held her to Parker's cheek, the sticky kiss elicited a shriek out of the boy. "Katie" he said in complaint, wiping off her slobber. "You should stay in there, sisters are a pain and you have two" Parker told Angela's stomach. At the same time, he tickled Katie and kissed her cheek too. "But they're worth every minute" he admitted.

After dinner, they all hung out and watched a movie. Katie fell asleep in Parker's arms halfway through. But Parker, Addison, and Olivia made it to the credits before giving in to their tiredness. Parker fell asleep lying on his back, Katie lying on top of him. The twins had fallen asleep on either side of him, curled up on their sides. Jack and Angela smiled at the sight. Jack picked up Katie and put her to bed in the portable crib. Angela threw a blanket over the three children, and told Jack to give the girls an extra kiss for her. Jack leaned over and kissed both girls' foreheads. They had fallen asleep on the floor and Ange couldn't bend over far enough to reach them.

Brennan and Booth called around 11 and said that an accident had caused a huge traffic jam, and they would be there as soon as they could. Angela looked down at the children, _instant best friends_, she thought with a smile. A handful when all four where together, but she loved every minute of it. She loved Katie and Parker like they were her own, and she knew Brennan loved her girls the same way. "Just come get them tomorrow morning," she told Bren. "We're fine here. Go home and enjoy some alone time with Studly," Ange insisted. Brennan reluctantly gave in after making sure Jack was there to share the "burden". Booth agreed that it was a good idea, because the traffic didn't look like it would be moving anytime soon. Angela looked down one final time at the slumbering children before heading upstairs. Jack followed behind her carrying Katie in one arm and the collapsed crib in another. Katie was set in the middle of their bed, and Jack set up the crib. "Practice" Angela said lightly stroking the baby's cheek. Jack settled Katie into the crib and joined Ange in bed. "Practice" he agreed pulling Angela into his arms and kissing the top of her head. Jack lightly pressed his hand against her stomach and received a quick kick, "practice" he murmured.

**"Best friends are the siblings God forgot to give us."**** ~Unknown**

* * *

A/N: Hope to post again this Thursday! Do you want to read more?


	25. Their Last Baby

**A/N: Thanks to Princess Isabella Flynn and Hodgelafan for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Their Last Baby**

The baby was born on a Saturday. The five-year-old twins named him. Olivia wanted his name to be Zack after her favorite uncle, who was always willing to do experiments with her. He was a bit awkward socially but the twins always understood what he was trying to say. Addison protested say that Uncle Booth would be sad. Booth was her favorite uncle because he made them feel safe and treated them like princesses. Addison wanted the baby to be named Nicolas so his name matched hers. Because their ideas weren't that unusual, Angela and Jack agreed to use their names. Angela hoped it would avoid sibling jealous over the new baby. Jack reassured her all would be fine, and that Parker and Katie had provided a great example of how to be good siblings.

Nicholas Zachary or Zachary Nicolas, Angela and Jack had debated over the past weeks. The baby boy ended up being named Nicholas Zachary for two reasons. The first reason was because it sounded like it would be confusing to have two Zacks. Secondly, because while Jack was closer to Zack, Angela remained closer to Booth, bonded by that awful time, and she didn't want him to feel slighted. The baby boy had ten perfect fingers and ten little toes. He had tiny lips that looked like a rosebud. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only hint of Hodgins was in the tiny curls of his hair, and he was proud to claim that 5%. The girls loved their new brother and always wanted to help with him. They told him stories, made faces at him, and loved giving Nicky his bottle.

Nicky was good baby, healthy appetite, always hungry, and a good sleeper. Angela went into his room; it was set up very close to how the twins had hoped it would look. She opened the blinds to let in the sunlight and looked down at her sweet baby boy. He was already four. He slept in a big boy bed that he got for his third birthday. Nicholas had dark hair that had kept its little curls even after his first haircut. Angela woke him gently and nestled her face into his hair. She took a deep breath of his baby sweet scent. "Momma" he said happily, blinking deep brown eyes at the light. She dressed him in blue jean shorts and a black ZZ Top shirt that his grandpa had gotten made especially for him. Nicholas pulled on his own socks as Ange headed out the door to wake his sisters.

The nine-year old twins woke up easy and got dressed. Olivia wore tan shorts and a lime green t-shirt. She pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail and slid on green flip-flops. Addison put on jean shorts, and a long purple tank top. On top of the tank, she wore an oversized grey T-shirt with a purple butterfly on it. Addison was turning out just as fashionable as her mom. Addison slid a purple beaded headband through her hair and head downstairs. "It's Saturday!" Olivia called out joyfully as she jumped off the second to last step. "Inside voice" Jack reminded her with a smile. "It's summer, everyday is like a Saturday" Addison said looking at her curiously.

The food was already out on the table and Liv happily hugged her dad before taking her seat. Addison made her way to Angela and asked her to french braid her hair. Ange quickly complied and then pointed "Time to eat" she announced. Addison nodded waving good morning to Nicky and then taking her seat. After breakfast, they all pitched in to clean up. "Katie's coming today" Nicholas reminded them over and over. "And Uncle Booth and Aunt Brennan" A reminded him.

Katie and Nicholas raced outside into the backyard as soon as she arrived. "Girls" Angela requested waving her hand in the children's direction. Addison ran and kissed Booth's cheek "Hey Uncle Booth" she said in greeting. Olivia quickly hugged Brennan and greeted her as well. The twins then took off running after the little ones. "Wait up!" Addison yelled. "Practice for your soccer game" Nicky called back. "Oooooo! That child is spending way to much time with Parker" Addison growled under her breath before picking up her pace. Olivia matched it with ease and nodded "You wait for us Nicky or…" she defended Addison. "Or what?" Nicky said in a joking tone. Olivia put on a burst of speed and lightly tackled him. She began to tickle him, "Say sorry like you mean it" she told him. After his "antics" were dealt with, Nicky settled down. Nicky sometimes imitated Parker because truthfully he was playing catch-up, to Parker, to the twins, to Katie who was 6 months older and never missed a chance to point it out. He was a good boy for the most part however; he listened to his daddy and loved his mommy more than anything in the whole world.

Nicky minded his sisters and they spent all morning swinging on the swings, playing hide and seek and tag, and blowing bubbles. Katie adored the older girls the same way they loved Parker. Nicky and Katie had a love-hate relationship. They played together, roughhousing and laughing, they defended each other, and they were both so stubborn that they argued a lot too. "Nicky, get down from there" Addison shrieked watching her baby brother climb out the playhouse window. Nicholas rolled his eyes, a trick he copied from Parker, and swung onto the swing's chains. He climbed down the chains and stood on top of the swing's seat, and then he jumped onto the ground falling onto the wood chips. "That's not what Addison meant and you know it" Olivia said frowning. "Time for lunch" Brennan's voice rang out, interrupting the lecture that Nicky was about to get. Addison let Katie climb on her back for a piggyback ride and Olivia knelt to let Nicky on her back. The twins raced each other to the backdoor laughing and chatting the entire time. They stopped at the door and let the little ones slip off.

Katie's auburn pigtails were askew but other than that she looked fine, her strawberry red cotton dress was wrinkle proof. She entered skipping happily. At four and a half, she was a good girl and went to wash her hands before she ate the result of a long lecture from Brennan about germs. Her ice blue eyes danced as she looked at Nicky and then continued to the bathroom. Nicky entered next, dirt was smeared across his cheeks and his curly hair was a mess. His knees were scraped from his jump and he entered while making faces at Olivia. He took his shoes off and began to race his yellow toy dump truck along the kitchen counter. He set up the saltshaker and plowed the truck into it. "Nicholas" Angela yelled. "Go wash up" she said heading over to clean up the spilt salt. "Boys will be boys," Jack said with a shrug, catching the small boy up in his arms and tickling him. "Listen to your Mom, go clean up so we can put a band-aid on your cut and eat" he said shooing Nicholas along. "A cut" Angela exclaimed chasing after the little boy.

Addison and Olivia washed their hands at the kitchen sink. The girls then sat down and began to talk to their Aunt and Uncle. Olivia talked to Booth about the upcoming baseball game and about her pitching lessons for softball. Addison talked to Brennan about her schoolwork, what books she was reading, and about how the twins wanted to join the after school Buddy program at the Jeffersonian. The twins had skipped a grade so they were at the right grade level but a year too young. They would get to be mentors to the first graders who came into the program and do a lot of one on one experiments. The girls just needed Brennan to sign a sheet waiving the age requirement. Brennan agreed and the girls switched discussions. All of a sudden, a scream echoed from bathroom "A frog!" Angela yelled. Nicky just shrugged innocently. "Sorry" he said sheepishly. Those seated at the table look around at each other alarmed and then relaxed after hearing it was only a frog. Olivia began to talk about the Buddy program and experiments she wanted to do over the summer while Addison and Booth talked about her ballet recital in August and her soccer game tomorrow morning.

Angela entered carrying Nicky and plopped him into his seat. She then dumped the frog into Jack's hands, "Outside!" she demanded slightly annoyed. _Nicky's love of bugs and frogs is all Jack's fault_Angela thought with an eye roll and a smile. Nicky immediately turned and showed his band-aid to Katie for approval. "Spiderman, cool!" she nodded smiling. Katie turned and tugged impatiently on Addison's sleeve. "Guess what? I'm going to your soccer game tomorrow!" the little girl cheered happily. Addison turned away from her conversation with Booth and gave Katie a sideways hug. "I'll have to do extra good then. Right, Kates?" A laughed.

Shortly after lunch ended, they all began watching Mary Poppins for a little down time in lieu of a nap for the youngest members of their family. Booth's phone rang in the middle of "A Spoonful of Sugar". "Don't go Daddy," Katie begged before he even picked it up. Booth answered the call, talked for a short while, and then hung up. "We have a case," Booth said uttering the upsetting words. "You promised" Katie began to whine, nearly in tears. "No, your father said he hoped we could spend all day with you," Brennan corrected with a sigh. "We need you guys too," Booth told them "The body was found in a summer camp's lake, particulates for Hodgins, witnesses for Ange". Booth then picked up Katie and held her close "Sorry Lovebug," he whispered. Katie wound her arms around his neck "Love you" she said, like always, before he left. "Love you too" Booth and Brennan immediately responded. "I'll call Parker" Brennan said taking out her cell phone. Nicky was now clinging to Angela upset after Katie's worrying. Angela shushed him and stroked his short curls. They had begun to do more fieldwork as the kids grew and it worried his big sisters to no end, but it had never upset Nicky this much before. Parker gave up his afternoon and came over to babysit. Angela reluctantly left her baby boy and watched the twins bend over him. He was smiling within seconds and Jack pulled her away. The twins had whispered softly to him, using Angela's nickname for him "Nick-knack, mommy and daddy always come back."

"Katie-kins, Parker is coming" Addison told her happily, "We'll have lots of fun now". They played in the sprinkler and had a water balloon fight. Parker filled each balloon with food colored water, red for Addison, purple for Olivia, blue for Nicky, orange for Katie, and green for himself. The water soaked onto the white t-shirts Parker had given them, making it easy to see who scored the most hits. They all took showers and came out with slightly tinted skin. Parker fed them dinner and put them all to sleep in the playroom. "Night Little Miss, Good Night Half-Pint" he teased the twins. Parker turned the TV on with the sound on low. " Night, Nico" he told Nicky with a grin. "Good Night Lovebuggy" Parker finished giving his baby sister a kiss on her nose. Katie scrunched her nose at him and then hugged him tightly. "Night Parker, Night Parks" the children chorused back. Parker looked at the four children in their sleeping bags. They were packaged in between the two bookend couches, snuggled together tightly. Olivia, then Addison, then Kates, then Nicholas lay sleeping soundly. Parker stretched out on the couch and glanced up at the clock, 10pm.

Booth and Brennan came in late and Booth scooped up Katie and carried her out to the car. Brennan shook Parker awake gently and guided the sleepy boy to the car. "See you tomorrow," she whispered to Angela as they passed through the foyer. Angela and Jack looked at their slumbering children and decided to let them sleep there. They gave each of the girls kisses first and then Nicholas. Nicky woke up and smiled at them, "I love you" he whispered to them. "We love you too," Ange told him. "Look Daddy!" Nicky said pulling a frog out of his pocket. Angela stifled a shriek and glanced over at the twins who were still sleeping peacefully. "Outside, now!" she said looking disapprovingly at Jack, like Nicky's fascination with "icky insects and frogs" was entirely fault. Jack scooped up the frog and went to put him in a container outside. "We can look at him tomorrow Buddy," he told Nicholas. Angela tucked Nicky in again, "Back to bed sleepyhead," she whispered. When Jack reentered, Angela walked over to him "Another frog," she grumbled. "The second today," she complained, "Outside things should stay outside". Jack nodded and gave her a kiss, immediately making Angela forget why she was so upset. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed upstairs hand in hand.

**Boys are found everywhere - on top of, underneath, inside of, climbing on, swinging from, running around or jumping to. Mothers love them, little girls hate them, older sisters and brothers tolerate them, adults ignore them and Heaven protects them. A boy is Truth with dirt on its face, Beauty with a cut on its finger, Wisdom with bubble gum in its hair and the Hope of the future with a frog in its pocket.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think about Nicky? Katie? Next up is a vacation for the B&B and Hodgela families.**


	26. Isn't it Lucky

**A/N: Thank you so much cypcheerchick07, Princess Isabella Flynn, and hodgelafan, each of your reviews mean so much to me. I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 26- Isn't it lucky?

The twins had been begging for a proper spring break vacation. They demanded no unidentified remains, no Cantilever meetings, and no work of any kind. They had been to Guatemala and Argentina while their parents helped give names to dead bodies. They had gotten to zip lining and had swam in waterfalls. They had been to Disney world with their nanny when they were going through their princess phase. The twins had worn ball gown dresses and stood in line to meet every character, and get every autograph. Their parents had been called away on a case the day they arrived. The girls had even been to New York and seen the State of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and various musicals. This time their parents were there but Jack was at Cantilever meetings throughout the week. To kids, love is spelled T-I-M-E. All the girls wanted was a beach vacation full of family time.

It would be Nicky and Katie's first real spring break; they were in first grade now. Parker was a senior in high school and was heading to Key West with his friends. Booth couldn't fault him for wanting to spend his break with his classmates and not his family and had given his permission. Booth had taken Parker right to the gate and then joined everyone else at the plane's gate to Cancun.

The first few days had been good. The weather was nice and hot and the kids swam in the pool and built sand castles along the beach. They couldn't swim in the ocean because waves were huge and the beach was red flagged to warn potential swimmers. On the four day, this began to bother them and the children were beginning to squabble among each other. The twins, who hardly ever fought, were bickering constantly. Not sweet Booth and Brennan bickering but screaming matches with real vehemence. They began yelling once again down by the pool. Angela got up and stalked over. "Girls!" she yelled loudly. The twins pressed together and interlocked their hands. They were in for a lecture and they knew they deserved it.

A scream and splash into the pool distracted Angela before she could begin. "Nicholas Zachary Hodgins!" Katie shrieked from the pool. She stood up, her cover-up was dripping wet, and her hair was soaked. Katie swam over to the side and yanked him in too. Nicky came up sputtering and flapping his arms like crazy, it was deeper where Katie had pulled him in and Nicky couldn't touch. At five, he was still not a very strong swimmer and he was panicking. Katie looked both astonished and guilty. Addison quickly did a clean dive into the pool and hauled Nicky to where it was shallower. Angela rushed down the zero depth entrance and scooped Nicky out of Addison's arms. Ange was so angry at Nicky for pushing Katie in, but her maternal instincts took over as she checked him over carefully cooing, "It's alright Nico" to him softly. At the same time as Addison, Olivia had dove into the pool and snagged Katie's arm. Olivia shoved Katie into the corner of the pool and brought her face right in front of Katie's. "Don't you ever do that again," she growled in her face. Katie was shaking in front of her "I forgot" Katie said in tears. Olivia sighed and looked back at Nicky and her twin. She then pulled Katie into a hug. "We protect our family" she began her lecture, "You and Nicky mess around all the time, it's fine to do that. He kind of deserved it. But you do not hurt him, got it. We may not be as big as Parker is, but we love our baby brother as much as Parks loves you. So just like Parker we will defend him no matter what, even if it's from you" Olivia concluded pressing a kiss to Katie's forehead to prove all was forgiven. Liv then climbed out of the pool and helped Katie up too.

They made their way around the pool to their chairs. Nicky was wrapped in a towel snug in Angela's arms. "This type of behavior is not acceptable," were the first words out of Brennan's mouth. Katie frowned "But Nicky". "But Nicky nothing. You are older and should act accordingly," Brennan interrupted. Katie opened her mouth to protest but Booth stopped her saying "Katie" in a warning tone. Olivia and Addison sat together on the same beach chair. Towels were wrapped around their shoulders and they were huddled together. "Mission accomplished" Olivia said gesturing to Katie. "Me too" Addison said nodding to Nicky.

**Sisters annoy, interfere, criticize. Indulge in monumental sulks, in huffs, in snide remarks. Borrow. Break. Monopolize the bathroom. Are always underfoot. But if catastrophe should strike, sisters are there. Defending you against all comers.  
- Pam Brown**

* * *

Jack had his arms wrapped around his wife, but stood up when Booth beckoned him. "Let's have the wives go down to the spa. They need to cool off" Booth told him, "Then we'll take the kids into the ocean for a bit. Maybe then they will calm down too". Jack agreed but told Booth "You need to tell Dr. B and Angie your plan". The women agreed, they knew that yelling while they were that angry would only make things worse.

As they made their way down to the water, Booth was regretting his idea. The waves were crashing hard against the beach and he considered announcing a change of plan. But then he looked down at Katie who was clutching his hand tightly. She looked up at him trustingly with those bright blue eyes that matched Bones' eyes so perfectly. With a huge smile she declared, "I love you Daddy," skipping happily alongside him. And Booth continued heading towards the water.

Jack was having similar regrets. He looked over at Addison and Olivia, in between them was Nicky. Addison glanced toward him and waved, nudging Nicky to do the same. She swept her hair back and caught his eye. In that moment she reminded him so much of Angela it scared him. _Those teen years would be hell_, he decided. Jack watched Addison swing Nicky into her arms and begin to kiss the squirming boy. _But that heart of hers made him so proud_. Jack shifted his gaze to Olivia who was playfully tickling Nicky. She waved to him too; her eyes mirrored his ice blue and reflected his image. _Olivia was so much like himself_, Jack thought. _But she was also so much better; she had so much more potential and so much kindness to give_. Finally, Jack looked at Nicky. _He was the perfect mix of Ange and himself. He was sweet to his mommy, so smart and quick to understand things, and a boy's boy rough and tumble._Nicky was running to make up for his sisters' longer legs. Similarly, the twins were walking more slowly through the white sand.

At the water's edge, the waves gently lapped the shore. Jack took Nicky's hand from Addison's and Booth hoisted Katie onto his shoulders. The girls locked hands tightly and stepped into the cool water. "Don't go out too far," Jack warned. They all walked about 8 feet out. The waves rushed against their legs and slammed into the girls' waists. Jack quickly pulled Nicky upward out of the water and into his arms. They continued into the ocean and suddenly the waves were over the twins' heads and plowing into the men's shoulders. The waves withdrew and pulled the twins sideways. "Daddy" Olivia screamed and they tried in vain to dig their toes into the sand. Jack was holding Nicky tightly and reaching for the girls. Booth yelled over the crashing waves, "We need to go back". Booth was holding onto Katie's legs. Katie could see over the spray and was screaming in terror. Booth didn't want to let go of Katie with even one finger but he reluctantly nodded to Jack. Jack passed Nicky to Booth carefully. Nicky immediately latched on tightly and Booth began to make his way to the shore. He struggled against the waves and held on tightly to the two children, certain Jack wouldn't be able to make it back with both twins.

The waves pulled Olivia's head under water and salt water filled her lungs when she took a breath. Liv popped back up coughing and searched for Addison. Addison had been submerged under as well and came up with her eyes tearing so badly she couldn't see. But both twins could still feel the other's hand tightly clutching their own. They continued to swim the best they could as waves washed over them. Finally their Daddy appeared, Jack began to pull the girls toward the beach. But the undertow was too strong and he was forced to make a choice. Olivia was still holding her own in the water but when the waves crashed into Addison, it was taking her longer and longer to reach the surface. Jack took a deep breath readying himself and pulled the twins' hands apart, he then began to swim as quickly as he could toward Booth with Addison in tow.

The moms' spa treatment had finished and they had made their way to the beach. Smiling they followed the footprints in the sand that the children had made. Brennan then spotted Booth on the beach and could tell by his face that something was very wrong. She looked past him and saw the two younger children huddled together crying. Angela and Bren rushed over. Booth pointed to the ocean and began to run "They're still out there" he yelled. Angela began to sob and squinted at the ocean hoping to see her family intact. Brennan shifted into crisis mode, wrapped the little ones in a towel, and pulled them into her lap. A few minutes passed before Angela cried out and ran to the shore where Booth and Jack were carrying out Addison. Booth turned back and dove back in to search for Olivia. Jack could barely breath himself and stumbled back to their spot. Addison was awake and crying "my eyes hurt so much". Her eyes were bloodshot from the stinging seawater and Brennan began to rinse them with water from her water bottle. Jack was lying on his back breathing heavily "It was fine when we started out, then all of a sudden the waves were up to our chests". Angela sighed no longer crying and continued to look for Booth and her little girl. "Mommy, mommy" Nicky was screaming and Angela took him into her arms without saying a word. She was in a nearly catatonic state and Jack was worried. He wrapped his arms around her tightly but she still didn't say a word. Addison was crying, "Why didn't you bring back both of us?" she said accusingly shoving Jack as hard as she could and in the same minute curling against him tightly and snuggling into his lap an act she was much to old for. Jack stroked her arm and kept his second arm around Angela. Brennan came and sat on Jack's other side, Katie safely in her arms.

Booth struggled against the waves. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him and continued to reach into the cold water. He had no idea how far Olivia had drifted or if she was even still able to make it above the waves. Booth yelled her name repeatedly fighting against the roaring waves. And then his hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her towards him. Booth made it back with Olivia, dragging her to where water only kissed ankles and didn't tug them under. Angela was holding her baby girl in seconds. Jack helped her carry Liv back onto the beach while Brennan helped Booth out of the water. Addison ran to her twin and slid her fingers into Olivia's hand. Olivia squeezed A's hand tightly. Addison was trembling beside her staring intently at her face. "I'm fine Sissy" Olivia rasped, the seawater making her voice hoarse, "Just tired". And Angela swore that sound was the best sound she had ever heard. Addison lay beside her twin until Olivia's breathing evened out again. Until Olivia's heart beat at the same time hers did. Until Olivia's eyes opened and Addison could see her mirror image staring back at her. Angela had stayed back after being reassured by Brennan that everyone was going to be just fine. Ange kept reminding herself that they were all together, her family, and that's what mattered.

That night they had all ordered in room service and gathered in one hotel room. The four kids were smushed together on the couch. Nicky and Katie were still a bit scared and kept looking at the older girls to reassure themselves that everything was okay. The twins still hadn't let go of each other's hands and Olivia was eating pizza with her left hand while Addison ate her slice with her right. The parents were rehashing the day's events and had decided the ocean was off limits during the rest of the vacation. When everyone went back to their room and were fast asleep, Ange turned to Jack. "We could have lost them" she whispered "We could have lost this family today Jack. This family means the world to me and it almost slipped right through our fingers" she nestled against him shaking, silent tears dripping onto his shirt. Jack knew she was not just talking about their immediate family. The family she was talking about was not just bound together by bloodlines. He knew that nothing he said would ease her worries and Jack simply stroked her hair, held her tightly, and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

And the rest of the vacation was better; time was spent at the pool and in the markets. They had even gone to Margarita Ville one night and danced along with the crowd to the Macarena and Electric Slide. The dads had sung along to the Jimmy Buffet tunes and properly embarrassed the kids. They went on an excursion to Chichen Itza and had seen the pyramids in the sweltering heat as Brennan went on and on excitedly. Now it was time to board the plane and head home. They took their seats on the plane and as they flew over the ocean Angela looked out her window.

_Isn't it lucky?_ she thought to herself that everyone is safe and sound. She turned to focus on what was going on inside the plane. Addison and Olivia sat side by side watching a movie bound together by the computer where both their headphones were plugged in. _Isn't it lucky? that I have two girls who are best friends first and sisters second_. She shifts her gaze to Booth and Brennan who are bickering softly over airline food, first class tickets, and whether they should buy Katie the dog she's been begging for. Brennan turns back to her computer after stealing a kiss. Booth leans over his seat and peeks at Katie who is sitting beside Olivia. He then places a kiss on Katie and Olivia's heads. _Isn't it lucky? that I have two friends who love my children just as much as I do._

Ange looks at Nicky whose sitting in the aisle seat for their row and asking Katie for the red crayon. Nicky proudly passes the picture to her. It's a picture of their family, Addison, Olivia, Katie, Brennan, Booth, Jack, herself, Parker, and Nicky. Tiny stick figures all holding hands in a circle with no end. They are standing in very long green grass with a rainbow overhead. And written in that red crayon is the word love, in the shaky handwriting of five year olds with a backwards e. _Isn't it lucky? that there's more than one kind of family and out of all the kinds I ended up with the best one. A family bound by smiles and laughter, by memories and moments that are impossible to forget, and by a love so encompassing it holds all of us._ Hodgins turned and kissed her, startling Ange out of her thoughts and eliciting squeals from Nicky and Katie. Jack pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, "I love you". _Isn't it lucky? I have a husband who loves me more than anything in the world and that I love him just as much in return._ Angela rested her head on Jack's shoulder and continued watching her family. _Isn't it lucky?_

**While we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about.**  
**Angela Schwindt**

* * *

**A/N: There's the vacation, what did you think? ~AprilBaby95**


	27. Always Kiss Your Children Goodnight

**A/N: Thanks so much to cypcheerchick07, hodgelafan, and Princess Isabella Flynn. I hope you guys like this chapter too...It's a bumpy one.**

* * *

Chapter 27- Always Kiss Your Children Goodnight

Angela had been lightheaded and unusually tired the past week. Brennan had encouraged her to see her doctor, saying those were signs of anemia. Ange had figured she'd go in for a blood test and come home with iron pills or something. Instead, the doctor called her and said she should come in as soon as possible and that it would be a good idea to bring someone with her. They had decided to go while the kids were in school.

Hodgins had sat beside her as the doctor held out the results and pronounced them coolly "AML. Acute myeloid leukemia. You have a deficiency of mature blood cells. You have cancer". Jack wrapped his arm around her and made himself strong and confident. He turned into what she needed him to be. They sat there side by side and it made Jack realize that silence had a sound. The second hand on the clock ticked by and the doctor spoke again. "Specifically you have APL. This cancer has the best survival rates out of all the other AMLs". They looked up at her dazed and the doctor mistook their look. "You have a good chance of beating this. Over half of the patients diagnosed are still alive after five years" she tells them. Angela makes a strangled cry and Hodgins tells the doctor "But I love her" as if this is reason enough. The doctor realizes her words have not had the calming effect she desired and falls silent.

"You don't need water to feel like your drowning, do you?" Angela whispered in an unbelievable tiny voice. That alone made Jack feel putting his fist through glass, and at the same time, he felt tears blossoming behind his eyes. "We need to begin treatment as soon as possible. I recommend all-trans-retinoic acid (ATRA) treatment in conjunction with chemotherapy. I can put you down for Wednesday 2pm" the doctor continued, unaware of Angela's comment. They nodded in agreement as the alphabet soup of letter and words, scientific names that seemed familiar yet foreign, flowed over them. "Brennan," Angela requested utterly overwhelmed. She needed someone to help her make sense of this. All she knew about leukemia was that it had to do with bones, Brennan's specialty. Hodgins helped her put her coat on and led her to the car, mouthing _I'll call you_to the doctor as they exited.

Angela turned to him as they entered the car. "The girls will be out of school at 2:15 on Wednesday" she murmured still looking distracted. "We'll figure it out" Hodgins told her. He turned the car on but left on the parking brake. "Look at me, look at me Ange," he said softly, turning her head so their eyes met. "When this is over...we will go to the rainforest, or a beach as white as bone. We will eat grapes from the vine, we will swim with dolphins, and we will walk on cobblestone streets in Paris. I promise," he told her. Angela shook her head and without a trace of her usual optimism said somberly, "You can believe something really hard and still be wrong. We need to be realistic. I might not be there this Christmas". Hodgins felt like he was being ripped into pieces, cut to the bone. But when you love someone, you put her needs before your own, so Hodgins pulled her close "I love you, so much" was all he managed to say before turning away and wiping his eyes.

_How could he convey to someone who'd never even met her the way she always smelled like violets and jasmine, or how his stomach still knotted up every time he saw her? How could he describe how it felt when she finished his sentences or completed his thoughts? How did he explain the way they could be in the lab, or in the car, in a tiny cabin in Maine, or a huge mansion, as long as Ange was with him, he was home._ _And now he was faced with losing everything he had worked so hard to obtain._Hodgins was willing to lose everything to keep her healthy and safe. But it was a catch-22 everything he was willing to lose was what made him recognizable. Hodgins bit his lip; he was willing to lose himself to save her.

They told the entire lab team together, Cam, Booth, and Brennan. Zack was visiting his family in Michigan. Brennan had immediately hugged her, a testament to how bad this really was. Brennan then compartmentalized and asked to see her test results. Booth bumped Hodgins' shoulder in support and held Angela in a tight hug. Hodgins handed the medical folder to Dr. B. "Whatever you need," Cam told them. "The kids" Angela exclaimed looking over at the clock. Booth, Brennan, and Cam exchanged glances. "I've got it" Cam said, "I'll get Katie too". Brennan and Angela discussed her prognosis candidly. Then Angela pulled Bren into a hug "Thank you, for being a great best friend and the best sister. Thank you for the way I know you will be there for my babies if something happens to me. Thank you for loving them as much as I do. I love you Bren," she told her.

Angela and Hodgins told their three children after her first treatment. They didn't want to frighten them, but they also didn't want to lie in case Angela's haunting prediction came true. The children asked lot of questions. Nicky's were honest and revealed his innocence, "Are you going to die? Will I get cancer too when I grow up?" They answered the best they could with "I hope not" to both questions. Addison and Olivia's questions were more oriented towards how would this affect them. They asked, "Do I have to tell my friends? Who will take care of me if you can't? And if something happens to you, what happens to me?" they fired out the questions rapidly. "No you don't need to tell your friends, Daddy and your Aunts and Uncles will take care of you, and if something happens to me, nothing will change for you. You will still live in our home with Daddy and your siblings" Angela answered. Addison and Olivia had then fallen all over each other as they scrambled into her lap. Nicky climbed into her arms as well. Angela looked up at Hodgins beaming as she looked at all three children. They were far to old to behave like this, and Hodgins pushed the reason for this childish display out of his head and stored the happy moment in his memory, just in case he didn't get many more.

Brennan and Booth told Katie the same day her cousins found out. Angela and Jack had given their permission so all the kids were on the same page. Parker said he was coming home on the next plane. The kids had joined together quickly. In school and out of school the children stuck together like glue. Nicky and Katie kept their mouths zipped at school. The twins decided that no one needed to know right now. They didn't tell any of their friends either, and began to pull away from them. The twins were both scared and unsure; it was easier to stay close to each other. Someone who would understand if they started crying when their mom's favorite song came on the radio.

Ange was going to treatment for the second time and it hit her that this was real. That she would be puking her guts up once every other week for a long time. But, things were returning to normal, after three weeks it needed to be normal for the kids, for Jack. So, Angela put on a brave face, and went about as if everything was fine. The kids began to relax and became less clingy. But Jack saw through her charade, like he always did. Ange sighed and looked at him sitting beside her. He lightly squeezed her hand as the chemo began coursing through her veins. Angela closed her eyes and thought about what she would do if the treatment worked. _She would take the kids to that old swing set and tell them how this was the place she had fallen head over heels in love with their Daddy, and to Paris and explain how this was where Jack had proposed, and go visit her dad on tour._Her dad had come to D.C. the same week Parker had, and they had both just returned home. She would appreciate how lucky she was. Angela also thought about what might happen if she didn't make it. She almost couldn't bare that thought and her eyes shot open as she stared at Hodgins and felt the weight of his hand.

"Are you alright Angie?" Jack asked her worriedly. "Fine" Angela began to brush it off, but her voice hitched as she said, "I just really want to go home". Jack looked pained and nodded "One hour and I promise we will go straight home". Angela nodded, tears still glimmering in her eyes. She was too frightened to close her eyes again and stared numbly at the television screen. Ange felt guilty for ignoring Hodgins, she knew he would take it personally and feel guilty. But if she looked at him, Angela knew she would lose it, and that would make him even more upset.

When she got home, Angela hugged Olivia, Addison, and Nicky in turn. She was glad that the kids were healthy, her white blood cell count was high enough and it was okay to have contact with them. The children could tell something was off with their mom and stayed close by. They had a low-key night and just hung out and played Clue. When they put the kids to bed Nicky went to sleep as normal. The twins, however, waited until their parents were about to leave and then called Hodgins back in. He placed a kiss on Angela's lips told her he would meet her in their room.

"Daddy, did Mom get bad news about her cancer today?" Addison asked leaving her bed to climb in Olivia's like she had when they were babies. Olivia held the covers up to let her sister in. Addison crawled into the bed and reached for her sister's hand. They both looked up at him expectantly. Hodgins stared at them in surprise and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "It's really bad isn't it?" Olivia said looking at him, terrified. The twins snuggled together and looked up at him wide-eyed. They looked so young; Hodgins thought as he replied, "Your Mom is fine. Same old news, we're fighting this thing". "Tonight?" they said at the same time. "She was just a little scared, like you guys get sometimes, like when you realized middle school was starting in two weeks. I promise if anything changes you two will be the first to know". Hodgins leaned over and kissed the top of their heads, "Bedtime," he told them. They nodded but remained where they were. "Just for tonight," they begged. He nodded and walked to the door. Hodgins paused just before exiting and repeated had he had said when first putting them to bed "I love you. Bonne nuit". "Et fais des beaux rêves. We love you too," they echoed softly.

When Jack entered their master bedroom, he found Angela holding Nicky tightly. "We have a visitor tonight" she said quietly over the sleeping child. Jack kissed Nicky's cheek and shared the girls' fears. Angela said Nicky had come in worried as well. "I would hate to leave them when they're still so little" she said softly looking down at her baby boy. Jack was about to tell her to stay positive when he saw a look then came on her face that he knew well, inspiration had hit. Angela kicked off the covers and headed out of the room looking mildly happy for the first time this evening. He didn't have the heart to call her back and ask what was going on. Hodgins just got into bed and pulled Nicholas closer, she would tell him when she was ready, _she always did_.

Ange had come up with a way to satisfy her desire to leave something to her children and Jack. She would write them letters with everything they had to know. She wouldn't write about little things like how to balance a checkbook or iron a dress shirt, they had Jack for that. She would tell them the important things like what kind of man to marry, and how important they were to her. She was no poet by any means, but hoped that they would convey her love all the same. She needed them to know that they meant more to her than anything else in this world.

"**Always kiss your children goodnight - even if they're already asleep" ~ **H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**Just in case…**

* * *

**A/N: What did you think...Are you worried? mad? sad? then you know how Hodgins is feeling. Next is Angela's letter to Jack.**


	28. Sealed with a Kiss, Jack's Letter

A/N: Thank you to bananabeth and Princess Isabella Flynn for your valuable input!

* * *

**Chapter 28- Sealed with a Kiss, Jack's Letter**

Jack,

I am so lucky to still be married to you after all this time. I am so lucky that you have always made me feel so loved. I want to make sure you know that I love you just as much as you love me, possibly even more. Since you have entered my life, it has gotten so much better. We have three beautiful children all because the two of us fell in love. Olivia is so much like you. She is inquisitive, intelligent, and loving. Liv adores you and often tells me she wants to be like you when she grows up. She's a squint through and through, but she's athletic too. I can see her as a scientist, a police officer, an astronaut...the possibilities are endless. Then there is Addison, in most respects she is like me, outgoing and charismatic. But she is a daddy's girl; she loves being your little princess. Our Sweetpea tells me that she wants to marry a man like you. She is intelligent and kind. I can see her as a doctor, teacher, or maybe even a dancer...all that matters to me is that they end up happy. Finally, there is our baby, Nicholas. Nicky is the perfect blend of both of us. He is smart and sweet, wild and wise. He looks up to you more than you realize. Nicky tells me that he wants to be a fireman or a bug guy like his Daddy. Thank you so much for being a great Daddy to them and a loving husband to me.

I can still remember our first date, it seems like it was just days ago. A date that neither of us had ever been on, the swings. I remember spinning around and around, dizzy not because of the twisting, but because of the effect, you had on me. Our first kiss took place on that date. I was sitting on the swing and you leaned in, it was sweet and innocent, perfect for us. That date proved to me that if things went bad, they would go really bad. But I wish I had listened to you when you said, "What if it doesn't go wrong?" simply because it would have given me more time with you. I remember when you accepted us as us, no strings, and no pressure. "Be my love," we were enough, and that's all I had ever wanted. I remember the little things too. The days when you would bring me flowers for no reason. The times when we would kiss over dead bodies and get those disapproving looks from Cam. The vacation we took in that little tiny cabin in Maine. It rained the entire time, ruining all of our plans. But as we played cards and did the 2,000-piece puzzle at the kitchen table, none of that mattered. We were in our own world that weekend, just us. I have so many happy memories because of you. If each one were strung together, like pearls on a necklace, they would never end.

If you are reading this letter, then the worst has happened. I hope that you know how much I have loved you, how much I will always love you. But I want you to be happy during the rest of your life as well. So, if you meet a woman and fall in love, I know that it won't be the same, but if she makes you happy, I give you my blessing to get remarried. You are probably shaking your head, but if you meet someone in 5 years or 10, I hope you remember what I've written to you. I hope that the children would accept her as well. That she could make up for the fact I'm not there. That she would dance with them at their weddings, throw them baby showers, spoil them a bit, and love them unconditionally. That she could fill in the gap and do all the things that I wish I could be there for.

But maybe every once in a while you could remind them of the Halloween when you helped them carve classic jack-o-lanterns and I made their costumes by hand. Do you remember how Addison squealed when she pulled out the pumpkin guts? You could tell them about the fall when we picked apples out of an orchard and ate them with juice dripping down our chins. Or the time that we got lost in the forest preserve and wandered around for two hours walking across rivers on logs and hiking up steep hills. You could tell them about the Saturday when we spent four hours watching the baby chicks hatch at the museum. Or the time we attempted to make ice cream from scratch. You could describe the fort we built one day in the family room that stayed up for weeks. Or the movie nights we'd have when you made milkshakes, I made popcorn on the stove, and they picked the movie. You could remind them about the time we drove north until we saw snow so they could experience a snow day, and how we spent the whole day outdoors making snowmen and having snowball fights. Or the nights when we would lay in hammocks and stare up at the stars.

Tell them that every Christmas and Thanksgiving since they were born has been a big dinner with Uncle Booth, Aunt Brennan, Parker, Katie, Aunt Cam, Uncle Zack, Max, Russ, Amy, and their girls, Rebecca, and Grandpa. Describe in detail the way their faces would light up on Christmas morning as we assured them that Santa had come. Describe the way they would race around the lawn barefoot on Easter to collect eggs. Remind them of the glitter that graced their faces and the notes beside their bed after the tooth fairy came. And most importantly make sure they know how excited we were the moment we found out about them, how overjoyed we were on the days of their births, how happy they have made us over the years, and how we love them more than anything else in the world.

More than anything, I want you to know that I love you more than I ever dreamed. You are my life, my best friend, my soul mate. I never imagined my life would end up full of so much joy. Thank you for all the little things you do for me, like making me coffee every morning, unloading the dishwasher without being asked, and telling me how beautiful I look when I'm a complete mess. I am happiest when I'm with you, even if it's just laying beside you in silence after the kids are in bed. Thank you for loving me unconditionally and for dealing with the chaos I always manage to leave in my wake. Thank you for your steadfast belief, even after our first date, that we would end up together and in love. I adore the way you look at me sometimes, as if love is a quantity you cannot measure scientifically, because it multiplies too quickly. Our love can't be measured in your beakers, they would overflow...

I love you so much. I was online the other day and found this song that sums up the way I feel about our family. _"I think to myself this love is a beautiful gift...I have been blessed, with so much more than I deserve. To be here with the ones that love me, to love them so much it hurts, I have been blessed"._Thank you for making every day a blessing. We have had our ups and downs, but we have always overcome them. I love you more than words can say.

I hope that I got hold you in my arms one last time and tell you how much I love you and how much you really mean to me. But just in case, I'll say it now, I love you more than anything else in the world. And in the end, I just have to hope you know that, just like you instinctively know what I'm thinking or what kind of mood I am in. I have so many thought that I am debating writing down but one memory sticks out the most. Do you remember our wedding when we dance to "Forever and For Always"? We spun and twirled and I smile so much it felt like my face was going to split. As the song ended, we leaned in and kissed, slow and sweet, I literally saw stars. Can you picture it? Your black tux, my white dress, the soft swells of the music... I hope you hold on to these memories. I am so happy we decided to jump off before the swing stopped; I promise I will love you forever and for always.

Love, Angela

* * *

She put her pen down with a sigh, read over the letter once, but edited nothing. Her paragraphs didn't really flow, her thoughts jumped around, the letter was entirely hers. But even after Angela had finished the letter, memories filled her thoughts. She wrote his name on the front of an envelope carefully. Pictures and snippets of Jack crawling around on his hands and knees after work, utterly exhausted yet still willing to be the twins "pony". She recalled their journey on the Polar Express when the waiters did the "Hot Chocolate" dance, which Jack repeated for the kids months after their trip. Angela was about to seal the envelope when she thought of him again.

Two months ago Booth and Brennan had broken down and gotten Katie a golden retriever puppy. So of course, they had to get one too. Kate named her puppy Au after the periodic symbol for gold. Booth had complained over how rude it sounded to call the dog, but Brennan adored the name. Their kids had named their puppy Molly. She was a golden ball of fluff that Jack had forbidden from coming upstairs. Jack referred to her as the "goddamn dog" as she tracked in muddy footprints across the formal dining room, tore pillows apart in the family room, and chewed on the papers in his office. Angela had begun regretting getting the dog, except it made the kids so happy. Then, one morning they had woken up with Molly standing on Jack's chest and licking his face. Angela had started to laugh, and figured this was the end of their pet phase. But Jack had snuggled the puppy against him and looked up at her. "She makes you happy, doesn't she?" he whispered as the puppy continued to give him kisses. "I can laugh at her antics even after an awful day of chemo" Ange said honestly "and the kids love her". The puppy tugged on Jack's pillow and began to shake it around. "I guess you've earned your place, you goddamn dog," Jack said affectionately to the puppy. "You've earned a place in our home, and in our heart Molly," he whispered to the puppy. Ange had smiled up at him and barely caught the last words out of his mouth "Please try to keep out of my office…. and keep Ange laughing."

Angela carefully unfolded the letter and added a P.S. to the end of her letter. _Thank you for loving the "goddamn dog". I love you. _Then she placed it in the envelope and sealed it carefully. She pressed her lips to the flap for a brief moment, _sealed with a kiss_, she thought. One down, three to go, she reached for another piece of paper…

* * *

A/N: Of all the letters, this is the one I was most nervous about...Any thoughts?


	29. My Sweet Baby, Nicholas's Letter

A/N: Thank you to MONEBUDDAH, hodgelafan, Princess Isabella Flynn, cypcheerchick07, and bones4lifee for your terrific reviews, I hope you like Nicholas's letter just as much.

* * *

My sweet baby Nicholas,

I guess you are not such a baby anymore. You are growing up right before my eyes, so quickly I can't believe it. I am savoring every moment, but the time keeps flying by so fast. I love to watch you grow and discover new things, but sometimes I wish you could stay my little boy forever. I want to hold on to every moment, every smile, every single hug and kiss. I want to memorize your deep chocolate eyes, your curly brown hair that reminds me of your Daddy, your mischievous grin, and delightful laughter. When you were a baby, your daddy and I would watch you sleep at night, and do just that. We would memorize how peaceful you looked and how your thumb was always curled up beside your plump baby cheek, but never in your mouth. You were such a good baby and slept through the night at an early age. I used to make up poems and sing them to you in my awful, off-key voice. You always giggled like crazy; you made a great audience. This poem was my favorite...

**You're my little Nicky Knack**  
**I love you so, you love me back.**  
**I love your toes, your knees, your nose,**  
**And everywhere a big kiss goes.**  
**I kiss you tons, and know what then?**  
**I have to kiss you once again.**

Daddy and I would sing that poem and kiss you head to toe before your nap. Now you no longer take naps, my big boy of six. You are full of bouncing, off-the-wall energy and never sit still. You race around and ask questions about everything " Why's the sky blue? What do worms eat? What comes after fifty 'leven? Is the chicken sad when we eat it for dinner? How did the chicken die, did you kill it?" I love that you are so curious though we have to wait and ask Daddy some of your questions. Right now, you love football and beg to play catch all afternoon. I rarely catch your passes, but that is my fault, you have a great arm according to Uncle Booth. You also love to play the guitar. Your hands are a little too small, but you try so hard. Grandpa tells me that you have great potential. You are such a kind little boy. You love to imitate your big sisters and copy what they do. You also like to copy Daddy and be a gentleman. Just yesterday, you brought me a flower bouquet you picked yourself. You are so tough and athletic, but you are also sweet and kind. You are my perfect contradiction. You have made me happier than you can ever imagine. I love you, baby boy.

I know that you will grow up to be such a lovely young man. You will make you wife very happy someday, she will be very lucky to have you. But don't forget to look out for your sisters and Katie too... They are your family and will always have your back. Daddy might be sad for a while, but he will always love you too. Aunt Brennan and Uncle Booth love you too. You are so lucky to have so many people who adore you.

Oh my dear little boy, my innocent little sweetheart, my baby forever. I will miss you so much...I will miss you so much, so much, sweet baby. I always will. But isn't it lucky that I knew you, held you and loved you, before God took me away? Isn't it lucky that I got to know you, sweet little boy, my darling, darling son. "I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always, forever and ever my baby you'll be...no matter what". Never forget how much Mommy loves you Nicky. I am so sorry I didn't get to see the handsome, loving man I am sure you'll grow up to be.

Love, Mommy

* * *

Angela glanced over the letter quickly. She hoped that he would understand most of the letter now, though some parts might mean more when he was older. The twins could help him read it over and explain some of the bigger words she had written with out thinking, such as contradiction. It was hard to put the overwhelming love that she had for him into words. The love that had taken hold of her the first time she saw him, was best shown, not described.

She had loved him since he was placed in her arms as a squalling infant, wrapped up like a papoose. He was cooed over by the nurses for his full head of dark curls. She had loved Nicky when he was one and at the stage where everything went into his mouth. He had also enjoyed throwing cheerios from his highchair, something that had exasperated her then but made her laugh now. He had called her "Momma"_ the sweetest word ever uttered, Ange was sure of that._ Angela had loved Nicky when he was a "terrible two". He really behaved much better than the twins had at his age. _He said, "I love you" for the first time and Angela's heart melted_. Angela had loved him when he turned three. He had loved to bang on the pots and pans as the twins cheered him on. She would listen to the clang of metal and shrieks of laughter, and think to herself that _this is what home sounds like_. She had loved him when he was four and began to enjoy finger painting and coloring pictures that weren't just scribbles. He would present her picture of their family that included so many more people than just the five of them. _He reminded Angela how lucky she was to have a family like theirs._ She had loved Nicky when he was five and learned how to ride his bike. Her heart had pounded the entire time, scared to death that he might fall. _He caused her to realize that she would do anything to keep him happy and safe._ Now Nicky was six and she loved him just as much as the first moment she had laid eyes on him. _She would love him at every age, in every minute. Even when she was gone, Angela would love him with a love that couldn't be expressed in words._ Nicholas had taught her so much in six years, and she hoped he would be able to teach her more in the years to come.

* * *

A/N: Next up is Olivia's...I hope you liked reading this one. (The poem is from _Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas_ by James Patterson)


	30. I Love You a Whole Lot, Olivia's Letter

A/N: Thank you for reviewing Princess Isabella Flynn! Yes, I am very excited to watch the finale tonight.

* * *

**Chapter 30- I Love You a Whole Lot- Olivia's Letter**

Hey Ladybug,

Lovely Liv, Half-Pint, my beautiful Miss Olivia Joy, a handful of names that all add up to I love you a whole lot. Your Daddy gave you the nickname Ladybug. You had just born and placed in his arms red-faced and screaming. He looked at how tiny you were with your sleek dark hair. He then looked up at me and said "Our precious ladybug". Your Daddy's a bit crazy about bugs, as you know, and the name stuck. Lovely Liv is from the days when you and Addison would play dress-up and we would announce your names "Lovely Liv and Adorable Addison" as you walk down the pretend runway. Half-Pint is my fault; I saw an episode of Little House on the Prairie when Laura's Pa called her his "little half-pint of sweet cider half drunk up". You were so tiny as a baby, but you were so sweet and loving as well. I thought the name fit you perfectly. And your real name, Olivia Joy, is taken from two places. We loved the name Olivia and we loved your Aunt Bren. So, we took her other name and put them together.

You need to know that your Daddy and I love you more than anything in this world. We have loved you since the moment I found out I was having you. I watched you fall asleep at night curled up in your crib. I saw you learn to talk and walk. You were much more into walking than talking. You would run all over the place and when you did use words, you would shout "Me do!" I remember checking underneath the bed for monsters and playing restaurant with all your toy food. I remember tickling you until we were both laughing so hard we couldn't breath. You have brought me so much joy. I still remember building sandcastles and having lemonade stands in the summer. Daddy was our only customer and he must have bought twenty glasses of pink lemonade. We love to see you smile, so Daddy decided to be your number one customer and invited Brennan and Parker over to buy a glass as well. I can picture you jumping into piles of leaves in the fall and sledding down the hills in the winter. Your cheeks would flush with excitement and your eyes would open wide. You would sit in my lap holding on so tightly, but looking like you knew everything would be okay. It's probably a good thing you never looked back at me. I closed my eyes tightly refusing to look down the steep hill. You matched the challenge head on and made me so proud. I can recall the days you would bring me worms after it rained, so sure that they were the best gift a person could ever receive. Eventually, I learned to suppress my squealing and hand them over quickly to your Dad. But it is the thought that counts, and those worms were so precious to you, that I knew you loved me a whole lot.

Now you are so grownup and doing so many things. You are always so happy. Just being around you makes me smile; you have accomplished so much. I have loved watching you play softball and soccer. You are such a good athlete, but more importantly, you are a fair team captain. That is part of what makes you so good on debate team; you always listen to both sides. You are also a great big sister to Nicky. You are very protective, kind, and teach him new things willingly. And you and Addison, you connect in so many ways. My sweet twins, you both are great friends to each other. I am so proud of how you always include Katie as part of our family as well, and treat her as another sister. I am so proud of you for the amazing girl you've become.

I know that you will grow up to be a wonderful young lady. I hope you graduate high school, go to college, marry someone who loves you for you, and end up so happy it makes others jealous. I hope that if you ever cry, they are tears of happiness. You deserve the best. But along the way never forget about your family, because they are one of the most important things in your life. They will always love you unconditionally and support you. They are your "rock ". They are the one's you can lean on in life. Olivia, your family is so big and they all love you so much, so don't be afraid to ask for help.

Half-Pint, what I wish most for you is love, and that it will always surround you in some form. It's a gift. When it's true, when it's right, love can give you the kind of joy that you can't get from any other experience. Love your Daddy, your siblings, your "cousins", your family, your self. And always remember how much I love you. "How do I love you? It's impossible to say. For if I had a million days and time enough for all the praise, I couldn't tell you all the ways ... I love you!" I will love you til' forever ends, the stars stop shining, and the seas run dry. _Olivia Joy Montenegro-Hodgins, as your mommy I promise to love you forever_. Thank you for the worms.

Love, Mom

* * *

A/N: One left...


	31. I Love You This Very Minute, A's Letter

**A/N: Thank you to cypcheerchick07 and Princess Isabella Flynn for your kind reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 31- I Love You This Very Minute, Addison's Letter**

* * *

Dear Sweetpea,

Time has gone by so fast. Soon you will be driving, chasing boys, dating, and graduating from high school. But I still remember when you were little and I learned that _a handful of __**crushed violets**__ from a toddler is the best gift you can ever receive_. I still remember chasing after you to give you kisses. I remember reading bedtime stories to you, snuggled in your bed with one arm around Olivia and the other around you. I would have given anything to keep you little. _You've outgrown me so much faster than I've outgrown you_. My Little Miss, Daddy gave you that nickname. You followed me around all the time. You wanted to do whatever I was doing; you wanted to stay glued to my side. I wish that I would have known to cherish the time when you chose us over everything else. My Little Miss, you have given me the great gift, _in you I find a piece of myself separate and apart that all the same I could not live without_. Sweetpea, you make your Daddy and I so happy. We love you so much.

Your favorite holiday for as long as I can remember has been the 4th of July. I can remember when you and Liv were about four. You both had on matching red and blue striped dresses and navy blue bucket hats. You cheeks were slightly red and sunburned. The two of you pressed your faces together cheek to cheek and stuck out your tongues. They were ruby red from the rocket popsicles. We have a picture of the two of you, you were both happy, and I wanted to catch that. I remember when you were eight and we had a barbeque at home for the 4th. Daddy put a role of pennies and a role of dimes in the pool. You and Olivia dove to the bottom and came up with handful of shiny, wet coins. After you, Olivia, and Parker had picked up every coin, you carried your cup over to me. Then you dropped a penny in front of me and insisted I pick it up, "So all day long you have good luck". You have always been so sweet to the people around you, and I hope you continue be so thoughtful.

This July was really special to me because our whole family was together. At night, you wound glow sticks round your arms, legs, waist, and head. A glowing princess you sat beside me on the blanket snuggled around me the whole time. Olivia, Katie, and Nicky had a hula-hoop contest on the green beside us. The 4th of July music played in the background and fireworks exploded over our heads. You looked up at me, just beaming and whispered "I wish everyday could be like today, and end like tonight". The fireworks stopped and you ran off to join the children playing jump rope with linked glow sticks. "Look at me," you begged jumping the rope. You are so important to me that I put down everything else to come watch, and was rewarded with a hug. I hope you always love the 4th of July. A day that is celebrated not with tanks and guns, but with barbecues, family picnics where kids throw frisbees, and nights where they chase fireflies.

You are becoming a delightful young lady. I love to watch your dance recitals and school musical. I hope you continue to sing and dance. I also love the way your face lights up when you score a goal in soccer. I am glad that you practiced and kept trying to get better. Now you've become one of the best players on the team. I am so proud that you are student council vice president. You worked so hard on your campaign and have great ideas. I hope you remember that with hard word and dedication anything is possible. There's always going to be obstacles out there. But here's the amazing thing - _light trumps darkness, every time. You can stick a candle into the dark, but you can't stick the darkness into the light_. So believe in yourself, because you're pretty amazing Sweetpea. I hope that you continue to be a good sister to Nicky and Olivia. You are a great "mini mom" to Nicholas, helping him with projects, protecting him on the playground, and reading him bedtime stories. I hope that you stay close to Olivia and always remain friends. I'm glad that you take care of Katie instinctively as well. I am sure that you will be a great mom one day. I am so proud of all that you have accomplished so far, and all that I'm sure you will do.

I hope that you end up sooooo happy. I know that you will go to college and fall in love. Don't forget that you don't love someone because they're perfect; you love them even though they're not. Find someone who you can't wait to get home to at night, someone you want to talk about the little detail of your life with. Marry the man that loves you after learning your flaws, and that will love you for the rest of your life. This advice has worked for your Daddy and I, as well as your Aunt and Uncle. But in your quest for love, never forget about your family. _They love you to bits and pieces and always will_. They will support you, defend you, tease you, and make you smile. Our family is very unique and you can't take it for granted. If you ever need help or someone to talk to or laugh with, they are always there, take advantage of this.

You are an absolute miracle to me. Since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will not be, another child like you. I love you more than words can say. When you have a child of your own you will understand, the all-consuming love. It is unlike anything else in the world. I suppose it has to do with loving to be needed and needing to give love. My last bit of advice to you, my Little Miss, is that life doesn't go on forever, so enjoy every single moment of it. Enjoy the first snowfall each year, getting ready for your prom, the first dance at your wedding, stealing kisses from your baby when she's sleeping, and all of the little moments of happiness that I am sure will grace your life.

Addison Nicole Montenegro-Hodgins I love you to the moon and back. _I have loved you since I first saw your face and your tiny hand grasped my finger. I love you this very minute and I will love you until the end of time. No matter where you are or who you end up being, there will always be someone who loves you more than anything else in this world, me._I feel so lucky to have gotten to be your mommy. I love you so much baby girl.

Love, Mom

* * *

Angela had tears streaming down her face as she stuffed the letter into its envelope. She then put them all into a box. She tied a red ribbon around the box so that it looked almost like a present, the last one she would ever give. On the top she carefully printed _Only open if the worst has happened_. She then signed her name after the note, _With Love,_ _Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro-Hodgins_. Ange placed the box on a high shelf in the back of her closet.

She then climbed back into bed, careful not to wake its occupants. Jack's arm thread around her waist subconsciously. Angela snuggled Nicholas close and closed her eyes. _They would all be okay_, she reassured herself. _Everything will be fine_, she whispered continuing to lie to herself. _Isn't it lucky? _she thought sarcastically, remembering back to a time when everything had been so much better. But then Nicky's little foot kicked her lightly. She looked at his peaceful face; his dark curls a contrast against the white pillowcase. He had a hint of a smile on his sleeping face and his hand was clutching a worn teddy bear. She sighed, _they were still pretty lucky. _

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the letters! Next we'll check on the family is doing...**


	32. What It's All About

**Thank you to cypcheerchick07 and Princess Isabella Flynn for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 32- What it's All About**

Angela was sitting on the couch in their sunroom. The sun on her face brought out the gaunt, pale look that had become her. Jack was watching her from the doorway, a sad look on his face. They all knew that the chemo wasn't working, that she was getting worse not better, but it wasn't something they talked about. The kids still needed to eat, to be dropped off at various activities, to be helped with homework, and to be read to at night. So they put it out of their minds so they could go through the motions. The doctor said that this happened sometimes, patients got worse because the chemo was wiping out all of her white blood cells, good and bad. It was a double-edged sword that wiped out the cancer but left her susceptible to infections. Angela shivered and pulled a blanket up around her shoulders. "I know you're there Jack," she whispered softly, continuing to stare out the window. Jack drew closer but remained silent. "The doctor said that I have to be hospitalized tomorrow. So I don't get sick," she continued scoffing at the thought "If I wasn't sick in the first place I wouldn't need the treatment". Jack sat beside her on the couch and took her hand in his. "I need to beat this," she whispered resting her head against him as if it were too heavy to support on her own. "I have to get better. I have to…" her voice trailed off as tears began to fall down her cheeks. It was the first time she had cried after hearing this news. Jack lifted her onto his lap, she was feather-light, down to a weight she hadn't been had since she was kidnapped, but that was ages ago. Angela's arms encircled his neck as sobs shook her fragile frame. Jack rubbed his hand along her back, he could feel the vertebrae of her back. Ange and Jack remained in this embrace for a while before the pitter-patter of feet alerted then to a child's presence.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Nicky called out. Angela sat up quickly and gulped back her tears. "Yes Nicky" she replied in a slightly shaking voice. Angela was wiping her eyes and sniffling quietly. "We're right here Nico," Jack called out "What's up buddy?" Nicky made his way to the couch and curled up next to Jack. He seemed to not notice Angela's red-rimmed eyes. "We are having a party" he exclaimed "And you are both invited". His parents looked up in surprise. "Come on" he insisted tugging on their sleeves. "Well, we need to get dressed first" Angela said rising to her feet, though Nicky hadn't realized she had been crying the twins would. "Ok, hurry" he yelled shooing them up the stairs. They joined the children in the playroom minutes later. There were streamers hung randomly across the ceiling, a tower of cupcakes and punch, and a dance floor in the middle of the room with a disco ball. "Mommy" Addison called running over and encircling her in a hug. "Do you like it?" Olivia asked Jack expectantly. "I love it, Ladybug," he said hugging her tightly. "The chef made the cupcakes and we got to decorate them," Nicky told them "mine are these ones". Addison looked up at Angela and didn't say a word. Ange could tell she knew something was up, but A simply tightened her hold around her waist. "Showtime" Olivia called out and dimmed the lights. Nicky pulled Jack over to the couch against the wall. Addison guided Angela there as well, never letting go of her waist.

The three children then preformed acts for their parents. They all danced, sang, acted out silly skits, and had fun. Their finale was Nicky playing his guitar, Olivia on the drums and singing, and Addison doing a gymnastics/cheerleading routine. Their perfect ending was demolished when Nicky ran out on center stage in the middle of Addison's back flip. Olivia rushed out to help and slid into Nicky. Addison flipped into the drum set, her elbow hitting a cymbal. Liv and Nicholas ran over and found her laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face. Olivia and Nicky sat down Indian-style next to her, giggling like crazy. They laid down next to her joining in the heap. Angela and Jack had been laughing the whole time and applauding loudly, their worries momentarily forgotten. But when Liv and Nicky sat up and motioned them over rapidly, the fears resurfaced. Addison hadn't stopped crying, the tears of laughter turning into ones of sadness. Jack scooped her up into his arms "Hey Little Miss, don't you cry. It's alright," he murmured cradling her protectively "Your arm is okay". Angela had her arms around both other children but she reached out and touched Addison's cheek. "Sweetpea, we are all okay. Look at me, we'll be fine" Ange whispered, she could tell that her arm wasn't what was bothering her. Addison forced her eyes open and nodded calming herself down. Addison and Olivia had planned this to be a relaxing event for their parents, not a sad one. Addison nestled into Jack's shoulder and remained silent.

Jack carried her to the table and dumped her into a seat. "A cupcake to make you feel better?" Jack offered holding out a pink frosted one. Ange caught his eye, they had a silent conversation, he too could tell that something else was upsetting their little girl. Olivia slid into the seat beside her sister and bit into a cupcake with globs of blue frosting, at the same time her fingers threaded through Addison's hand. "Come eat one of my cupcakes" Nicholas said pulling Angela to the table and handing her a messy looking cupcake. Angela sat down and settled Nicky in her lap. "Thank you Nico," she said her tongue darting out to lick the frosting. Nicky giggled and licked the frosting off his own cupcake. The twins' heads were bent together and Olivia was comforting her sister. Then they began to discuss something and laugh. Angela and Jack looked up at each other and smiled. "Let's dance" the twins announced each grabbing a parent's hand. Angela stifled her yawn and got up. Fatigue wasn't going to beat her today, she decided.

The twins turned on an iPod and set the volume to full blast. They did the Macarena, Electric Slide, Cha-Cha Slide, and Chicken dance amid tons of giggles. Their final dance was the Hokey Pokey. It was Nicholas' favorite dance and he yelled out the instructions along with the singer. They ended in a heap once again, this time they remained laughing. The maid came in to see what all the noise was about. The five of them attempted to explain but kept stumbling over their words and erupting into giggles. Finally, she waved off their explanations and walked away looking slightly annoyed. This renewed their laughter once again. Angela was holding Addison in her arms and Jack was being crushed by Olivia and Nicky. Angela and Jack were holding hands though Nicky's legs were strewn across their arms. Eventually, they quieted down and were simply enjoying each other's presence. It was silent and calm, the twins were yawning. Nicky had his eyes closed but Angela couldn't tell if he was sleeping. Angela and Jack connected eyes and began to laugh again. Angela decided to enjoy every moment she had with them. She sat up and began to tickle her children. They woke up and began squirming away. Ange kissed them and hugged them, and loved them completely. They were a family and today that was all that mattered.

"**What if the Hokey Pokey is what it's all about?"**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	33. I Love You This Big

**A/N: Thanks to Princess Isabella Flynn and hodgelafan for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 33- I Love You This Big**

Ange was lying on the crisp, white hospital sheets. They washed out the little color her face had and she looked tiny in the bed. Jack was there though, and for that reason alone, a smile was on her face. The twins were at a sleepover but Nicky was standing by the window. Both Jack and Nicky were wearing protective clothing and face masks to help protect Angela's immune system. Jack had snuck him in when the nurses weren't watching and swiped him the gear, he was too young to be in the room according to hospital regulations. Jack knew the hospital was protecting its patients from getting sick, but as he watched Angela's face lit up when they walked in, he knew he had made the right decision. Nicky was shy in the new environment without his partner in crime Katie. She usually gave him the courage to be bold. Nicholas ran his tiny fingers along the windowsill and looked up at Jack uncertainly. Nicky looked so worried that Jack thought there might be something to those pesky hospital rules. Angela raised her arm and called out "Come here Nico" in a slightly raspy voice. He stepped towards her reluctantly until he stood beside her bedside. Nicky stared at a spot just below her neck and slightly to her right. "It's a central venous line. So Mommy can get all the medicine I need," Ange explained. Angela forced herself to sit up and smile at him, offering a hug. "You can't hurt it," she said recognizing the reason for his hesitation and gaining a hug. She talked to Jack for a few minutes with Nicky cuddled against her side. They talked about simple things like if he remembered to make sure the girls took their toothbrushes. They were both aware of the little boy who was hanging on to every word and would report his findings to his big sisters.

About fifteen minutes after they arrived Jack and Nicky left her again. "Say goodbye" Jack told his son. Nicky reached up to give her a hug and kiss. Angela held on to him tightly, inhaling his scent and nestling her cheek against his. "I love you so much Nicky Knack," she cooed. Angela knew that Jack wouldn't be able to sneak him in again. If things went badly this might be the last time he saw her conscious and feeling okay. Nicky slid out of her arms, _slippery like a fish_, and she was left grasping for another moment. Jack came over and gave her a hug; he leaned over and planted a kiss. "I love you, Angie. I'll be back as soon as I get Nicky dinner and drop him off at Booth's" he said heading towards the door. Nicky turned back and grinned at her "Mommy, I love you this big" he declared holding his arms out as far as he could stretch them. "So, you need to get better so I can come see you again" he said showing that he grasped the basics of the situation. "I'll try baby," she told him waving her fingers at him. Jack reached for Nicky's hand and started to walk away. Angela watched them, perfect matches as they walked away. Jack stepped through the first set of automatic doors. They took of the paper masks and blue scrubs. They pulled off scrub caps to reveal the same curly brown hair. Nicky was his mini-me. The second set of clear glass doors slid open. Ange watched as Jack swung Nicky up into his arms. His arms were full of the child as they passed through the doors exiting her wing. Angela continued to stare after them as if she could will them back to her.

Half an hour later, there was a light knock on her door. "Angela?" a voice called out softly. Brennan opened the door slowly and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. The blinds were drawn closed and Brennan could make out Angela's slumbering form. Ange was tossing and turning quietly. "Ange?" Brennan called out again, lightly reaching out to touch her shoulder. Angela's eyes flew open; they were bloodshot from all the crying she had done after Jack left. A sigh escaped Brennan's lips as she took in the appearance of her best friend. Angela was usually an optimist, outgoing, and stubborn to a fault, with a love that knew no bounds. But Brennan stared into eyes that had given up, the dark color making it look like depths of hopelessness. Nevertheless, when Ange recognized it was Bren beside her, she scooted over to make room. Brennan hesitated, aware of the hospital's rules, and then sat on the bed with Ange, her clothing crunching on the sheets. In minutes, Angela had snuggled against her, her fingers clutching one of Brennan's hands. Brennan used her free hand to stroke Angela's dark hair. "Bren, Sweetie" Angela's voice whispered softly. "Mmm" Brennan murmured her consent. "I'm scared. So scared" her voice squeaked out even softer than before. Brennan wasn't good with emotions but she hugged Angela tighter.

"They're talking about a bone marrow transplant" she continued, the questions evident in her tone. "I know" Brennan replied, "We've all been tested to see if we are possible matches". Angela looked at her curiously but didn't say a word. " Jack told us...after he found out he wasn't a possible donor. Familial matches are best, but your dad wasn't a match either. So though it won't make a difference scientifically, we're your family too, so we all got tested" Brennan explained pointing to the spot on her arm where the doctor had taken the blood. "The results should be back tomorrow morning. We are all getting shots to increase our marrow production as well, so you take it as soon as possible if any of us are an HLA match" she continued. Brennan hesitated and then said, "You must have known this was coming if Jack already has gotten tested". Angela nodded, "It didn't seem real then. It seemed like it would happen way in the future, like the twins going to college. I thought…" in the silence pause both women thought the same thing, _she thought she would get better by then_. Brennan squeezed Angela's shoulder lightly. "If you need anything..." Brennan whispered, her voice trailing off. They settled into a comfortable silence, the only sounds that Angela could hear were their two heartbeats, their two lungs filling and expelling air. It was enough to assure her that she was alive.

After a while, Brennan spoke again, "You can go to sleep. I wouldn't mind. The drugs they are giving you make you drowsy". Angela shook her head once, "No thanks Sweetie. I can't. I know it's irrational, but I've been having these awful nightmares". "About what? Maybe I can help you find the rational in them," Bren offered. "About something that happened years ago. It's stupid" Angela proclaimed rolling her eyes. Brennan immediately flashed back to the week that Angela had been missing. Wrenching herself back to the present Bren replied "If it upsets you this much it's not stupid. I've found that sometimes it is easier to talk about such dreams". "And sometime it is easier to keep everything bottled up inside" Angela retorted pouting slightly. "Sooner or later, the emotions don't fit in the bottle" Brennan said gently. "When did you become so wise?" Angela said in a teasing tone.

She grew more serious as she continued, "I'm in that box and I can't get out. My babies are screaming and crying, Mommy, Mommy! I'm so certain that they are just inches above me. Jack's yelling my name over and over. But no matter how hard I try, I can't get to them. I'm cut and bleeding and eventually I give up. And they all cry and cry. And then I wake up, here, years in the future. The children shouldn't even be in that dream," Angela said visibly shaking. "I don't believe in psychology or that dreams have meaning. However, I understand that you're scared. You can close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise I'll stay right here, I won't leave you. You'll be okay, Ange" Brennan soothed her, _you'll be okay for today anyway_. Angela looked up at her with pitiful brown eyes and then rested her head against Brennan.

Angela played with Bren's fingers and whispered "Thank you, but I'm really not tired" softly, keeping her head down. Angela let her eyes close but they nearly snapped back open when she heard Brennan's voice begin to sing. "Katie always loved this song," Brennan said quietly, more to herself than to Angela. "Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies. Stay awake, don't close your eyes" Brennan hummed, looking down at Angela who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Brennan continued to run her hand through Angela's hair as she sang, "Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow's soft and deep. You're not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream". Angela was sleeping peacefully as Bren crooned the last words to her "Stay awake, don't nod and dream". Brennan shifted her position slightly wrapping her other arm around Angela. She continued to hum the melody to the Mary Poppins song, an utterly ridiculous movie but a beloved favorite of her daughter's.

"Good Night Ange" Bren said, lightly clasping Angela's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm lucky to be your 'sister', I love you. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you, my best friend. Thank you for always putting up with me, helping me with social expectations. Thank you for helping me make us all a second family." she finished saying the words she couldn't say out loud, a solitary tear slipping down her cheek. Brennan thought of Katie again and whispered "I love you this much" stretching her arms out wide, the second person to do this today. Then, she curled up around her on the tiny cot, closed her eyes and fell asleep, utterly spent at seven o'clock.  
**  
" When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there".**

* * *

**A/N: Next up the bone marrow transplant...I am trying to keep this as realistic as possible, but I have no medical background, however I have researched this throughly. I hope you like it anyways. As always let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	34. This May Not Be For Keeps

**A/N: Finals and a vacation have kept me busy, but knowing that you enjoyed the last chapter pushed me to finish this one. Thank you Princess Isabella Flynn for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter too...**

* * *

**Chapter 34: This May Not Be For Keeps**

Brennan was laying face down on the table. A large needle was inserted into her hipbone by the doctor, the first of many. Booth flinched at the sight and glanced quickly to her face. But Brennan was still sleeping peacefully from what he could see. "She can't feel anything right?" he asked the doctor for reassurance. "No Mr. Booth" the doctor began. "Special Agent Seeley Booth" Booth interrupted using his full title and a low voice to cause fear and guarantee the best for his wife. "Agent, then" the doctor continued unfazed by his demeanor "Your wife is under general anesthesia. She can't feel a thing". Booth watched as the ruby red marrow was extracted. Brennan had been a perfect match. With their different heritages it was highly unlikely according to the doctor, and yet it made sense to Booth that these two best friends who were more like sisters, would be close biologically as well. Booth reached out to stroke her hair and a nurse pulled him back. "Sorry Agent Booth" she apologized "you would contaminate the operating area". From what Hodgins had told him the nurses were the real force around here, so Booth simply nodded. He understood, even in the army it was the grunts that did the real work not the brass. If it had been the doctor, Booth might have gone off on him.

Booth was overstressed and glad when Bones was brought back to her room. Katie was waiting for them with Cam. She ran over and hugged him around the legs. "Daddy!" she squealed, "We got Mommy a present". Booth scooped up his little girl who had been through a lot these past days and was still grinning. "Mommy's sleeping, she'll wake up in a little while," he said lightly tugging on one of her pigtails. "Kay" she whispered tightening her skinny arms around his neck. Booth pulled out the chair with his foot and sat. "Thanks Camille" he said giving her one of his charm smiles. "Your welcome Seeley" she replied in the same teasing tone. "I'm going to go get a coffee. Rest easy, big guy" Cam said waving from the doorway. Katie gave her a devious grin and called out "Bye Aunt Camille". Cam just rolled her eyes and replied, "See ya later Katherine Christine". Katie stuck her tongue out playfully and Booth tickled her "Good job, Lovebug". "How's Aunt Angela?" Katie asked cautiously, aware that this topic was almost off limits. "She's holding her own. She's a fighter, Kates" Booth said growing serious. Katie nodded and glanced down "Mommy" she whispered reaching out her fingers hovering just above Brennan's hand. Booth nodded and Katie placed her small hand on top of her mom's. "Booth?" Brennan whispered starting to blink her eyes open. "Good morning Bones," he said smiling as Katie scrambled off his lap and onto Brennan's bed.

Angela was lying in another hospital bed, Jack beside her. The twins and Nicky were sitting on a bench outside her room. Olivia and Addison were each leaning against a leather-jacketed arm. Nicky was snug in his lap. "Grandpa" Olivia said fingering the buttons on his jacket. "Yeah Half-pint" he said in his gravelly voice that instantly calmed her. "When can we see her?" Liv asked. He pointed through the glass doors to Angela's bed, "Anytime you want" he joked, falling flat. Olivia scowled up at him, reminding him that this was no joking matter. But this was his only child_, his baby_, Billy didn't need any reminding, he had just hoped to make his granddaughter smile. Addison took his hand in her own and pressed her palm to his. _His hand was_ _bigger by inches_, he was a grownup, and he should be able to fix this. But not all of his and Jack's money combined could help his daughter. So, Billy closed his fingers around Addison's so that they were holding hands and wrapped his arm around Olivia. He could take care of her babies, and for now that would have to be enough.

Jack sat gloved, gowned, and masked, with booties over his shoes and a scrub cap over his curls. All of this so he could hold her hand while she was in protective isolation. The doctor comes in and attaches the bag of marrow to the IV pole. The blood runs down the tubes and into her central line. "Here goes nothing," Angela whispers crossing her fingers and holding them up so he can see. "Here goes something" Jack replies crossing his fingers as well. For a while, they just sit there, the rich, red blood streaming down the tubes and into her chest. "That was anticlimactic" Ange whispers to him after an hour had gone by. Then Jack sees Booth waving him over. Jack stands up and presses his masked lips to her forehead. "Be right back" he says pointing to Booth. Angela gives the slightest nod and instructs him "The children too". Only then does Jack see the faces pressed up against the window. "You got it babe" he replies heading out the first set of doors. He strips down to his t-shirt and jeans and then exits the second set of doors.

Jack looks between Booth and his father-in-law pausing. He then walked toward Booth, as great as Billy was with the kids he still scared Jack sometimes. Booth clasped him on the back with an open hand. "Hey Hodgins" Booth said looking slightly uncomfortable without Brennan beside him "Zack's here". Jack immediately scans the room and then turns back to Booth questioningly. "He's with Bones" Booth answered looking a bit guilty. Zack had gone to his mentor oblivious to the fact that his best friend needed him and Booth should have pointed it out to the kid. "Great, just great" Hodgins grumbled. "Is that the only reason you pulled me out here Booth? I have a wife with cancer in there!" Hodgins was on a roll, frustrated enough to snap. "Just go back to your perfect family," he yelled, years of anger management classes undone in minutes. Booth knew that he shouldn't respond, the man was hurting. But the words bubbled out of him quickly, like a shaken soda can "Sure, we'll butt out and leave you without any bone marrow. Your wife would be dying within a week. Your money can't buy _you_ out of this _mess_, Hodgins" he exploded back at Jack. "You don't think I've realized that Booth! The best hospital, the best doctor, a perfect genetic match and it still might be not enough. I've told you before the money doesn't matter. _I'd give it all up for her!_" Jack yelled upset, "What the _hell_do you want me to do?" His jaw was set determinedly, but his eyes were glistening. "I love her more than anything in the world and I can't do a damn thing," this was said in a whisper as the anger drained out of him. Booth took a few deep breaths, his chest heaving, and calmed down.

The outside noise began to drift in again and Booth turned towards the sound of a crying child. He looked at his niece, his goddaughter, who was sobbing in her Grandfather's arms. Jack and Booth exchanged glances to discuss this later. Jack picked up Addison and wiped away her tears with the knuckle of his index finger. "Daddy" she sobbed clutching onto his t-shirt as something to hold on to. Booth had sat on the other side and had his arm around Olivia. "It'll be okay, Ladybug," he told her. Olivia looked him in the eye hate pouring from her gaze. "You don't know that" she said defiantly, slipping out of his grasp and walking over to her Dad. Addison scooted over so there was room for two, just barely. Jack accepted her into his arms and began to whisper to them too softly for Booth to hear. Booth turned to Nicky and gave him a smile. "Hey Nicky Knack" he said holding up his hand for a fist bump, "Don't leave me hanging buddy". Nicholas tightened his grip on his grandfather and replied "Daddy's mad at _you_". With that, Nicky turned his head and leaned it against his grandpa. Booth sighed and stood up "I need to talk to you" he told Jack softly. "I'm a little busy right now," Jack said gesturing to the children in his arms with annoyance. Booth counted to ten in his head one steamboat, two steamboats...and then replied, "When you have time" and sat in a chair across the room. He had diffused the situation and Jack now felt bad for his behavior, it wasn't Booth's fault Zack had poor social skills. Jack looked towards Angela and could see concern etched across her face. It was because of her that he rose to his feet, set the twins back into the seat, and made his way to Booth. She _always_got him to do the right thing. Booth apologized right away and Jack copied him saying sorry as well.

Tensions were high and they both kept glancing towards Angela the reason they were there. "Brennan wants to see her" Booth stated flatly, they were both on unstable ground. Jack nodded "Ange would like that. How's Dr. B? Could she manage it?" "You know Bones. She can do just about anything she sets her mind to. She is already up and walking. She looks like an old woman, hobbling around" Booth admitted and the men shared a laugh. Just like that the tension dissolved. The twins ran over and Olivia hugged her uncle around the waist. "Daddy, we are sooooo glad you aren't fighting anymore" Olivia said in that innocent way that only a kid can say. Addison nodded her agreement vigorously "That was quite enough boys" she said with a straight face, mirroring Angela's expression when she said it. Moments later they both began to giggle, as if sharing in an unspoken joke. Booth scooped up his niece and held her tightly. Jack picked up Addison as well, telling her that at ten she was getting to old for this. But he was glad that he could still treat her as a little girl for now.

Angela watched her family through the glass doors. She had watched as Booth's face grew red and Hodgins' eyes flashed dangerously. She could tell that they were arguing and yelling, but she couldn't make out the words. Her eyes had turned then to her children. Addison was crying, Olivia was screaming, and Nicholas was staring at them with wide eyes. Her Dad was trying to comfort them but was failing. Jack made his way to her babies and she temporarily relaxed. But then the children pushed Booth away and clung to Jack, she could tell this was more than a little spat. Jack must have known that she would be watching because their eyes caught each other and he stood up. Angela was stuck in isolation and couldn't mediate. Both guys kept looking towards her and Ange thought that maybe she was the cause of their fight. She felt guilty and kept her head down for a few minutes staring at the tubes running into her wrist and chest, clear saline and red marrow twisted on her sheets. When she finally glanced up the children were dancing around the men happily. The twins were swept up into their arms laughing. Their family was back together; crisis averted for now, Angela closed her eyes.

**Family quarrels have a total bitterness unmatched by others. Yet it sometimes happens that they also have a kind of tang, a pleasantness beneath the unpleasantness, based on the tacit understanding that this is not for keeps; that any limb you climb out on will still be there later for you to climb back.**

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is partway written, anybody want to read it? Just kidding, I'll try to post again soon. What did you think of this chapter and everyone's emotions? Tensions are kind of running high...**


	35. Finally in the Ballpark

A/N: So...it's been a while since this was updated... but this chapter is extra long to make up for it! Thank you to Princess Isabella Flynn for your kind review.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Finally in the Ballpark**

Booth was carefully helping Brennan put on the gown, gloves, and booties she would need in order to enter Angela's room. Brennan walked slightly bent over to the second door and waited impatiently for Booth to get ready. As she waited, Brennan looked into the room where sunlight had just begun to stream in. The doctor had made her wait until it was the following morning to see Angela so she had woken at dawn. It was seven o'clock, and as her eyes traveled across the room Brennan noticed Angela was still sleeping. But the sunlight was moving across her face and would soon reach her eyes to wake her. Booth came up to her side and she clung to his arm for balance as they walked through the second set of doors. Jack immediately stood up from the chair he had slept in last night and greeted them.

Angela was beginning to stir putting her arm up in an attempt to block the light. As she lifted her arm, she exposed the tubes that connected the IVs to her. Brennan was reminded of the last time they had come to visit Angela in the hospital and leaned into Booth subconsciously. Unlike Booth and herself, Angela wasn't constantly being blown up or shot at Brennan thought. But then she remembered the children, the time she had recalled hadn't really been the last time they visited her, just the worst time, until now. There was no guarantee that this transplant would actually put her into remission, but if it failed, they were running out of options. Brennan pulled herself away from her thoughts as Angela blinked at her. "Sweetie" Angela whispered in a slightly raspy voice, staring at her as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes. Hearing that one word that Ange used just for her touched Brennan and a tear ran down her cheek. Hurriedly Brennan wiped it away and nodded, "I'm right here Ange".

Cam and Zack were watching the kids at the Hodgins estate. Cam was in awe, as she always was when entering the house. The kitchen had recently been redone according to Angela's ideas and as Cam looked around her mouth dropped in surprise. This house always sent Cam back to her Bronx days and she felt out of place gawking at the decor. Zack was in and out of there enough to ignore the changes, though this was much different than the house he had grown up in Michigan. To Katie this was her second home, just a bit bigger than their house on the lake that Booth had finally convinced Brennan to buy. Ange had been planning to renovate it before this big mess started. It was still early but the children had eaten breakfast before Cam came over. Cam had already exhausted stories of her childhood in New York, stories of when she had followed Phish for a summer, and what Michelle was up to. She was about to play them an old Phish song in desperation when Zack came up with an idea.

"My Mom gives cards to those who are unwell. Maybe the children could make a card for Angela" Zack said sounding slightly unsure and looking at Cam. Cam immediately nodded thankfully "Great idea Zackaroni". Addison had been listening and at Cam's nod, she ran to get supplies. The kids used a giant piece of paper to make a huge card that was over a foot tall. Addison drew a large bouquet of Angela's favorite flowers on the front. Violets, sunflowers, Gerber daisies, daisies, lilies, babies breath, and more filled the page and fit neatly into a clear vase. Nicky and Katie carefully colored in the flowers staying within the lines. Olivia made an intricate border along the edge of twisted silver lines. On the back, they made a giant heart and Addison wrote _With Love_ in calligraphy. They opened the card and froze. "I don't know what to write" Addison whispered to Olivia. Liv shrugged "I have no clue" she agreed, looking to the little kids who were watching them. "Here you go first," Olivia offered pushing the card towards Nicholas. Nicky looked up at her "What do I write?" he questioned.

Katie looked at the three of them and rolled her eyes. She picked up a red crayon and carefully printed in her neatest handwriting, careful to keep her left arm up to shield her words. "What are you writing a novel?" Olivia grumbled impatiently. When she pulled back, Addison read the message aloud. "_To my favorite Aunt who is practically perfect in every way just like Mary Poppins. I have never met another person like you and probably never will. (That's a good thing, it means you are truly one of a kind, after all the entire world could only handle one Angela Montenegro-Hodgins! Just kidding) You make everything more fun, you're like the sprinkles on top of ice cream. You're the coolest Aunt ever, who else would let us explode Mentos and Diet Coke, paint each other with chocolate pudding and make lemonade in our mouths. I hope you like our card and I get to see you soon. I love you Aunt Angela! Love, Katie_".

"Very nice" Addison said hugging her "cousin". "My turn!" Nicholas shouted pulling the card towards him. "Careful don't rip it" Addison said handing him the card. Nicky nodded and started to write _Unless someone cares about you a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not. Good thing I care about you tons Mommy!_ He looked up at Olivia "That's from Dr. Seuss, it's a good start right?" "You better go get the book Nicky, I'm pretty sure that is not how it goes" Olivia said staring at the words he had written. Nicky went racing off and came back clutching the book. Olivia flipped through and pointed to the page "See it's unless someone like you" she corrected. Seeing his crestfallen face Addison hugged him "That's okay, it just means you made it up yourself, and that's even better" she reassured him. Nicky continued hesitantly _You are the best mommy in the whole world. I love you lots. Did you see my coloring on the cover? I did the red and blue. I miss you and want to see you soon. Love, Nicholas_. The end is what Addison has a problem with "Now Mom's going to feel bad" she hissed at Olivia. Liv rolled her eyes "Calm down A, she'll be happy to know we miss her" she whispered back.

The twins then handed the card off to Zack and Cam. Zack's message was short and sweet, _Thank you for making me a part of your family and for all the advice you've given me over the years. Hope you get well soon! Dr. Zack Addy_

Cam skimmed over the others and decided to start hers off with a quote as well. _**If children have the ability to ignore all odds and percentages, then maybe we can all learn from them. When you think about it, what other choice is there but to hope? We have two options, medically and emotionally: give up, or fight like hell. ~Lance Armstrong**__ We are all pulling for you to beat the odds. This won't end any other way but with you back in our lab. Not only because there is no forensic artist as good as you, but because you are part of this family and we need you. Thanks for always being a great friend and for getting our agent and anthropologist together, finally :). Keep your hope and never give up; I'll see you soon. Love, the boss, Cam_.

Angela was still blinking back sleep from her eyes as she stared at Brennan. Crying, never, Angela must still be dreaming. She pinches herself and yelps when it stings and leaves a mark on her skin. Brennan's face schools itself into a concern expression, as she looks down surprised. Ange smiled as Brennan asked her if she was okay. "I should ask you that question," Angela said in a scratchy voice. "Thank you so much" she whispered forcing herself to sit up and reach out for Brennan's arms. Brennan leans over the bed and hugs her. "I love you Ange" Brennan whispered fiercely in her ear. Angela continued to cling to her and whispered back "Love you too, Sweetie". When Angela pulls back and looks up at her best friend, she feels so lucky to have Bren in her life.

Hours later the twins were offering the card to Booth and Brennan who had come back to the house. Booth took it first and wrote his message _To my squint who pretends to be normal, You have been a great friend to me over the past years. Thank you for taking care of Bones during the years when I didn't know her yet. You have gone through so much already and I wish I could tell you it's all over now. The battle is still going on, but you're tough. Never lose sight of all the positives that make the fight worth it. A positive attitude may not solve all your problems but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort. If you ever need anything just ask, Bones and I are more than willing to help out. You are such a __**sweetheart**__. See you soon, Booth_. He passed it to Brennan and she passed him Katie so she could write. Katie curled up on his lap like a kitten and held onto a fistful of his shirt so he couldn't leave her as her eyes closed.

Brennan began to write _Ange, If this were me, you would be there by my side the entire time and that's where I will be for you. If you ever need us to watch the kids, run an errand for you, or just come over so you aren't so bored give us a call. We're up for anything and everything. Thank you for being such a great "sister" and helping me with social expectations. Thanks for taking the time to convince me to go to clubs, or out shopping with you, and for pushing me towards Booth. Cancer may have temporarily taken away your health but you but it is what you do with what remains that matters. And you do a lot; you are a doting wife, a loving mother, and a terrific best friend. You're stubborn to a fault and often drive me crazy but you also love without bounds. Thank you for taking me in when I needed you most and never letting me (metaphorically) leave. You're the best "sister" a person could ever hope for. See you soon! Love, Brennan._

The twins co-wrote a joint message and handed the card over to Jack. "Why can't we see her?" Olivia said whining just a bit. Addison nodded and pouted batting her eyes at him. Jack snagged both twins and held them each around their stomachs so they hung horizontally. The girls shrieked with laughter and were tossed onto the couch. "I'll call" Jack said pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

By four pm the twins were in her room, each one was snuggled against her one of her sides. Angela was content in the middle, stroking Olivia's long brunette hair and peppering Addison's slightly sun burnt face with kisses. "Your hair is getting long Half-Pint" Ange whispered tugging on one strand lightly. Her gaze swept over Olivia noting the dark hair that reached midway down her back and had slight wave to it. She noticed the tanned skin that made her blue eyes pop and reflected that Liv must have spent a lot of time outdoors. Her eyes then moved on to Addison. A's auburn hair was long enough to surpass her shoulder and was impeccably straight. Her fairer skin was faintly reddened along her cheeks and shoulders.

"Someone forgot sunscreen," Angela said looking at her pointedly. "I didn't forget. I just didn't put enough on. Not everyone is lucky enough to inherit your genes" Addison huffed rolling her eyes towards Olivia. Then without missing a beat or being reprimanded Addison's face flushed. "Sorry Mom" she said quickly. Angela was ready to forgive and forget but Jack stepped in and scolded her, "Don't use that tone young lady". To his horror, her eyes filled with tears, "Sorry Daddy" Addison said gulping back the tears that she considered unacceptable. Olivia cried when she was sad and threw tantrums and screamed when she was upset. Addison thought that behavior was childish and as a result she had lots of pent up feelings that she was struggling to cope with. "What's wrong Sweetpea?" Ange said gently tucking a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. "Nothing" Addison proclaimed snuggling into her mother's side. Her feelings weren't important right now Addison decided but in a minute or two, she would cave to their questions and melt down. Addison looked at Olivia helplessly. Olivia bit her lip and sided with her sister as always.

"We brought you something" Olivia spoke up shifting the attention away from her sister. Jack handed her the card and Olivia carefully pointed out what each child had drawn or colored in. "Because you can't have real flowers" Addison said her face now composed once more. "Someone's getting good" Angela said gently caressing Addison's cheek. "Thank you" Angela said giving each girl a kiss on her foreheads. Angela then opened the card and read each message aloud. She giggled as she read Katie's, "We've had some good times". "Dr. Seuss" she reminisced reading Nicky's. "Kind of" Olivia said smiling. Angela got to the end of his message and traced his words with her fingertips. "I miss him too" she murmured her eyes glistening. Addison gave Olivia a _told you so_ look but Ange simply pressed onward. She read Zack and Cam's with smiles. "Fight like hell" Jack said quietly to himself wondering if she still was. Ange laughed at Booth's opening line and grew more sentimental as she read on. Finally, she reached Brennan's message that was funny, sweet, thankful, and loving. _Bren had truly grown_ Angela reflected _she doesn't even need me anymore, but she does want me and that counts for something… right?_ She then read the twins' message it was sweet and she hugged them both and thanked them again.

"You didn't distract me," Angela finally said staring at her middle child, the peacekeeper. "What's wrong?" she begged looking at her worriedly. Jack came over and sat on the edge of the bed. This was a visit for the twins and he had sat in the background. But now he felt guilty about not realizing something was wrong, when Angela had recognized it in minutes. "What's up Little Miss?" Jack prodded gently. Addison looked at Olivia who shrugged powerless to help. Seeing the gesture Jack began questioning Olivia. Liv was stuck and kept glancing nervously at her sister. "Addison's having trouble coping with all of this" Olivia finally spit it out. Addison's eyes said it all _traitor!_, but Angela could also tell they had hit the nail on the head. Jack looked surprised of all his children he would have said she was handling it best. Olivia was lashing out and acting out in school, Nicky was crying and crawling into their bed at night. But his princess was taking it all in stride, she was reasoning with her sister, comforting her brother, making them lunch, and making sure they all had rides from Cam when needed. But she wasn't coping Jack realized she was just bottling everything up. He voiced these thoughts aloud and watched chaos erupt.

Addison reached across their mom and pinched Olivia hard. "Traitor" she hissed in her ear. Olivia smacked her hand away and crawled to Jack. _She did deserved it_, Olivia figured nestling into her dad instead of retaliating. "Unacceptable" Jack broke in cradling Olivia's arm and glaring at Addison. Angela frowned at Jack and wrapped her arm around Addison. "Tell me what's wrong A" Angela comforted. Addison began to cry and was appalled to feel the tears on her cheeks. "Shhh, let it all out" Angela whispered rubbing Addison's back.

"I miss you" she choked out, feeling guilty for adding to her mom's problems. "I am trying so hard to fill in. And take care of Nicky and make sure he reads half an hour at night, and does his homework, and plays outside for awhile each day, and has play dates and does his sports, and feels safe and loved. I want him to stay happy and unaware but at the same time, I wish he would grow up a little. I am comforting him when he scrapes his knee or drops his ice cream cone or thinks there's a monster under his bed. And the whole time I am thinking he should get over it because at least he doesn't have cancer" Addison freezes having said the taboo word. Angela simply gestures for her to continue.

"But then he comes in my room at night crying that you aren't there. And I feel so bad for him, but I'm exhausted after playing mom all day, so half the time I send him into Dad's room. And then I feel guilty for doing that. And Daddy's never home. It's important for him to be with you but we need him at home too. Cam and Zack are at work and they rotate coming home to be with us, so nobody knows what's going on. Aunt Brennan and Uncle Booth are at the hospital too. And Katie's always over, I really love her but she's their kid so she's a handful. And Olivia is always fooling around, hanging out with her friends, and leaving me to do everything else. Did you know that I had to figure out how to use the washing machine while you were gone? Otherwise, Nicky would have had no clean clothes for school the next day. It's tough, and life is unfair. I shouldn't be adding to your mess. But I miss you so much" Addison said letting tears overcome her once more. "I miss you," she repeated staring at the pattern on her mom's hospital gown.

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck here until my white count is above 1,000 and they are all mature cells. I miss you guys too, so much. It sound like you need to ask for some help" Angela said curious as to why her charismatic daughter hadn't asked for it before now. "You wouldn't" Addison whispered fiercely, "You would figure out a way to do it all by yourself without relying on anyone else". Ange knew her child was right, that Addison's problem stemmed from the fact that she was trying to be Angela instead of just being herself. Ange pursed her lips "I'm a grownup, sometimes kids need a little more help". "And sometimes grownups need help too and are afraid to ask for it" Jack piped in looking at his wife. "Not afraid" Addison said softly tracing the pattern of curly-qs, "Stubborn, determined, strong, practically perfect in everyway. I just want everything to go back to normal." Angela hugged her daughter once again and sighed. She didn't know how to fix this. Addison was her mirror image with all the same strengths and faults. Just as Brennan had wrote, they were both way too stubborn and way too loving to ever give up.

"Maybe we should rehire Mary Catherine full-time" Ange said speaking of their Irish nanny who they had let go after Nicholas entered first grade this past fall. "It would give them stability" Jack agreed "Up to you," he offered. "What do you girls think?" she asked. They agreed excitedly. They loved their young nanny who spoke with a lilting accent. "Alright" Ange nodded. "Time for you to head home" she said jerking her thumb in the direction of the nurse who was gowning up. Hugs and kisses went all around along with I love yous. This time Ange left off the take care of your brother comment, they had enough on their own plates. Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek and promised to be back tomorrow.

They came home that night to a full house. Brennan was finally out of the hospital and was folding the clean laundry at the counter. Cam was cooking spaghetti and garlic bread for everyone to eat. Booth was wrestling with Nicholas and Katie was watching from her perch safe on couch. Zack was talking to Katie about her doll that was dressed in pajamas. The twins flew in the door and soon Olivia was settled in a chair cheering on Nicky. Addison had raced to Brennan and gotten her much needed hugs and kisses. She was now sitting at a barstool talking to her Aunt. Jack looked around and decided they were lucky. Everyone was content and for the first time in a long time, Jack wasn't exactly happy, not with Angela missing, but he was finally in the ballpark.

**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Do you think we should jump ahead a few years or continue on this way?**


	36. I Feel Good

**A/N: Thank you for your review Princess Isabella Flynn! **

* * *

**Chapter 36: I Feel Good**

It was months later. The children were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Angela was sleeping beside him. For the first time in a long time, Jack was content. Angela's white count had climbed steadily over three months to 1,000 and she was released home to them. She had complained of fatigue and a loss of appetite for a while. There had been one scary relapse and she had been hospitalized for another month. Jack had been worried that her body was rejecting the donor marrow but her white blood cell count had recovered and she had returned home. She still didn't have as much energy as usual and had begged off work for another month. She bruised more easily as well and would turn black and blue from bumping into their nightstands and coffee tables. Mary Catherine had stayed on and looked after the kids when Ange needed to rest. But tonight MC was off duty and Angela had returned from her first day back at work in high spirits. It was nice to be able to just walk into her office to talk and be able to sneak out on their lunch hour. Angela had come home exhausted at eight pm and had crawled into bed. When he had joined her, Angela insisted that work was where she wanted to be when the kids were in school. _After all, my friends and my husband are all there_she had told him. Jack looked at her once more. He loved to watch her sleep, her whole face smoothed out at ease. She had woken up once and told him to stop and that it creeped her out. It was the one request he had ever refused. Jack threw the comforter out over them both and closed his eyes.

The next day was a Saturday and they were having a party. It was Angela's cancer-free pool party. In fact, Jack realized the guests would be arriving soon and Angela was nowhere to be seen. Jack checked on the catering team and Nicky who was sneaking licks of the frosting. Then he checked on the twins who were putting on the table clothes. All of this checking had taken Jack on a tour throughout their home and he still hadn't seen Ange. Backtracking he asked his children if they had seen her. They had all said no. Finally, Jack found her in their bedroom staring into a mirror. Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful," Jack murmured kissing her neck. It was true, Angela had gained enough weight to look thin instead of skeleton-ish. Angela started at her feet and scanned her body in the mirror. Long legs, flat taunt tummy, thin arms, long thick brown hair, clear skin free from wrinkles or acne, her eyes flashed as they landed on the one imperfection. Angela gently rubbed the red, ugly inch long scar. It was from the implanted port that had given her chemo meds. The scar was on her right, just below her clavicle bone. "Angie" Jack said softly, startling her. Jack could feel her jump in his arms. "Ugly" she spat out the word staring at the mark that would forever remind her that she had cancer. "Survivor" Jack said in her ear, close enough that she could feel his hot breath. She shook her head stubbornly. Staring in disgust at the red bikini that would show the scar, Angela pulled on a black cover-up. _There all better_, Ange decided, as long as she couldn't see it she could pretend it wasn't there.

Long after all the other guests had gone home, the Booths were still there. Angela was in the middle of washing the plates when Brennan came up beside her. Bren carefully took the plate from her and began to wipe it dry. "I didn't see you in the pool" Brennan said softly. "I was busy talking to everyone who came. It was a bigger turn out than we expected" Angela replied scrubbing the barbecue sauce off one plate fiercely. Brennan didn't say anything and accepted the dish from Angela, but Ange could see she didn't buy it. "Jack talked to you, didn't he?" Angela said suspiciously. Brennan shook her head no in response. "Don't lie to me," Ange prompted her. Bren shook her head again "Promise. Why what's wrong?" "Oh Sweetie," Angela said the words spilling from her lips with a laugh, "You'll think I'm being so silly and vain, caving to Darwinian pressures..." Brennan shook her head once again, "I've learned that it's okay to be a little bit conceited sometimes. And I've caved to Darwinian pressures too, I got married, didn't I?" "You and Booth caved in to a little girl's wish for her Mommy and Daddy to be married and have the rings to prove it. Anyway," Angela paused and steeled herself. "I have a scar from the port and I think it's horrific looking. I don't need all those people to be thinking of it every time they see me. I'm finally better, I don't want to see the scar everyday and be reminded that I have cancer. It's in remission but it might come back. I know that's a fact, it's not going to change but I don't want to explain it to strangers" she said quickly. "Let me see" Brennan said reaching forward and pulling down Angela's cover-up without hesitation.

Jack walked in at that exact moment. He was drying off his curly hair with a towel and froze abruptly. Brennan pulled back and said hello. Jack decided just to go with it "We have people to do that" he said pulling the towel out of Brennan's hands, "The kids are asking for the two of you. They're in the pool, Booth is flipping them". Angela looked worried she had managed to stay out of the pool so far but it looked like she was going to have to go in. "I'm watching them. I promise your babies are safe," Jack said mistaking the reason for the worry on her face. "I like doing this Jack. Go on" Ange prompted Brennan "I'll finish up and join you". "I'll stay and we'll finish twice as fast," Brennan offered. "See you soon" Jack said kissing Angela "I'll leave you to your girl talk". "It's not that bad" Brennan insisted her fingertips once again grazing the mark. "I have scars too. Do you think that people are always wondering how I got them?" "No, Sweetie. Anyone who knows that you work with the FBI and is with you for more than five minutes knows the type of person you are. You rush into danger to protect Booth and that's how they would think you got them," Angela answered with a smile. "But you know that some are from foster homes before I met him. Do you think of me differently?" Brennan probed drying the last dish. "Of course not!" Angela responded immediately. Brennan grinned triumphantly and put the plate away "And we won't either. Come on" she insisted pulling Angela out the door.

It was just the eight of them outside, everyone else was gone. Angela took off her cover-up and stepped onto the stairs. As she slowly entered the water, Brennan did a crisp dive into the pool. Angela's feet had just touched the floor when she was pulled under by her ankles. Ange came up sputtering water and felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "Gotcha" Brennan teased as Angela put her hair up into a ponytail. "You're going to pay for that Bren," she playfully threatened beginning to lunge toward her, before feeling arms encircle her waist. "Hey Mom" Addison cooed happily hugging her tightly. Olivia swam closer and jumped on Angela. Liv locked her legs around Ange's waist and her arms around Angela's neck. "Mom" she exclaimed and Angela's arms moved to hold her automatically. Nicky and Katie each came and swung on one of her arms. Jack swam over and flipped the two little ones quickly. He then reached for Olivia who let go and fell into his arms. "Watch me!" Olivia whooped loudly as Jack threw her up into the air. Addison came closer to Angela and Ange let her arms encircle her daughter protectively. Jack reached for Addison who immediately said no. Shrieking and giggling Addison hide behind Ange. "Don't pull me into this" Angela insisted pushing Jack away with a laugh. Addison squealed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "You're already involved. Help!" she begged darting away from her Dad. Addison's hand was slippery wet and it slid on Angela's skin sliding to her scar. To Angela it seemed like time slowed down as Addison glanced down perplexed. And then time raced to the present as Addison's voice brought her back, "Mom! Help!" she shrieked unfazed. Angela curled into Jack's arms and whispered softly "_Let her be, Jack_". Hodgins stopped playfully chasing Addison and kissed Angela "You're a good mommy" he said sincerely. Addison drew near and clung to Angela, "You're the best mom" she declared proudly smooching her loudly on the cheek. "Thanks Sweetpea" she cooed back.

Olivia was doing handstands with Katie side by side. Bren was honest and non-biased which made her the de facto judge. Booth was tossing Nicky up in the air and letting him fall into the water. _I can do this_ Angela decided. Ange knocked Olivia over by lightly pushing on her legs. "Addison!" Olivia yelled coming up from the water and looking for her twin. Addison was safe beside Jack at the other end of the pool. Liv caught Brennan's eye and Brennan looked toward Angela. "Mom!" Olivia complained looking at Angela who was silently laughing. "Katie wins" Brennan declared when Katie came up looking confused. Olivia swam quickly over to her mom in the deep end and placed both hands on top of her head. Liv pushed her full weight down hard and Angela went under. She came up choking on the water and couldn't catch her breath. Jack sprinted over and treaded water while holding Angela's head above water carefully. When Ange could finally talk she said, "I didn't think you would actually dunk me" in a hoarse voice. Jack began to swim back to the shallow end until he could stand. "Sorry Mom" Olivia said shyly. Jack kept Angela safe in his arms "I'm fine" she answered a response that had become typical of her during the past year. Ange saw everyone's eyes on her and wiggled out of his arms. She kissed Olivia's cheek to show she forgave her.

Then Angela asked if anyone wanted s'mores. Everyone gathered around the outdoor fireplace wrapped warmly in thick cotton towels. Brennan and Booth were sitting on the outdoor couch with Katie snuggled between them. Katie was offering a bite of her s'more to Booth who pretended to chomp her fingers eliciting giggles from the six year old and smiles from her mother. Nicholas was sprawled out in one of their two chairs. Melted Hershey's chocolate was all over his lips and both hands were sticky with marshmallow. "Only you could make a mess this big" Katie teased showing off her clean hands and face. The twins were each still roasting their marshmallows. Addison's was golden brown when she finished; Olivia's was charred black. The girls gave their parents the s'mores and sat on the brick wall beside the fireplace to roast one for themselves. Angela and Jack were sitting together in the remaining chair. Angela was settled in his lap contently. Jack took one look at their s'mores and switched them so Ange had the one Addison made. "I like mine more done. This is perfect Ladybug," he said upon seeing Olivia's face. Jack then proceeded to choke down the black s'more with a smile as Olivia looked on. Jack had the stereo on low. As the group finished, their s'mores Jack turned up the volume and helped Ange to her feet. Booth pulled Brennan up as well. The twins stole their seats with Olivia on the chair and Addison beside Katie on the couch. The grownups were still in their swimsuits. The next song came on and Jack used the remote to make it even louder.

**Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
So good, so good, I got you**

Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

The parents began to dance together. Angela and Jack were spinning and Brennan and Booth were doing dips. Addison and Olivia began to laugh. Katie and Nicky jumped up to join in the fun and held hands twisting and turning to the upbeat tune. As the song ended the twins clapped loudly for them. The parents pulled all the children onto the dance floor. They paired off Brennan and Katie, Jack and Olivia, Booth and Addison, and Angela and Nicholas.

**Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose**

They danced and giggled in swim trunks and bikinis. Katie stood on Brennan's feet as they danced back and forth. Nicky copied her and Angela shuffled from side to side "You're getting too big for this Nico" she teased him ruffling his hair. Olivia was jumping all over the place and swinging Jack's hands wildly as she laughed. Booth lifted his arm Addison did a 360 degrees turn as she held on to his fingers with one hand. Booth then turned himself around slowly, switching the hands that were holding Addison's behind his back. They had both now been "spun" and began to sway back and forth. When the song ended everyone, fell on the couch. The four adults were smushed together under a heap of kids. Everyone was laughing and squirming around. They were unbelievable tangled and squished. Laugher ensued as everyone was poked and tickled. _This was happy_, Angela realized as Nicholas' elbow jabbed into her ribs, _this was home_.

* * *

**A/N: We are going to jump ahead in the next chapter!**


	37. Growing Older and Older Still

**A/N: Thanks to Princess Isabella Flynn and lomna for their kind reviews!  
****  
Chapter 37: Growing Older and Older Still**

* * *

**The Lost Tooth**

Nicky runs over to her, the light in his eyes shining. "Mommy, Mommy!" he yells crushing her in an exuberant hug. He holds up what he wanted to show her. It closer resembled a small white pearl than what it actually was. "Now the tooth fairy can come" he said happily. Angela looked at him suspiciously. "Money!" he whoops in a duh tone. Angela smiles and catches his face in her hands. She turns his face upward and he smiles at her. Angela spots the gap and laughs when Nicholas wiggles his tongue in the empty space. "Catching up to Katie are you?" she teases pressing a kiss to his brown curls. "Haha, she's still five teeth ahead of me. She never lets me forget it either" he grumbles. "She six months older than you Nico" she soothes him. "Go show Daddy" Ange says softly tousling his silky hair. He looks up and gives her that crooked grin his tongue poking through the gap. That grin melted her heart every single time, and just as quickly he was gone. Ange could hear him, "Daddy!" he shouted.

She could picture Jack swinging him up into his arms and exclaiming loudly, proudly, being the Dad he never had. Angela turned the corner and entered the kitchen seeing the exact scene she had imagined. Jack hugged her crushing Nicky between them. "His first lost tooth" Jack declared proudly. He then leaned over and kissed her. I married the perfect man Angela thought. Of course she had thought this various times over the course of their marriage, and then Jack would get mad and snap that rubber band around his wrist, or bring handfuls of creepy, crawlies into their bedroom, or go on and on about bodily slime over breakfast, reminding her that he was only the perfect man _for her_.

* * *

**Kate**

Jump ahead 2 years, the twins are thirteen, Katie and Nicky are eight. It's a typical summer day. Katie is there demanding that at eight and a half years old she shouldn't be called Katie anymore. "It's a baby name" she declared staring at Nicky and daring him to disagree. "It's your name dummy" Nicholas answers not concerned at all. "I could be Kate instead" she tells him. Nicky rolls his eyes at her, "That's stupid. You're Katie" he retorts. Angela walks by and frowns "Language Nicholas" she reprimands. "Sorry, Mom" he replies. "You don't still call your mom, mommy" Katie told him. "You're Katie" he insisted stubbornly. Katie shoved him away hard and ran to their tree house in tears. "What did you do now?" Olivia said used to meditating their bickering. Addison climbed the rope ladder; she took care of Katie, Liv of Nicky. "She wanted your approval. You're her best friend" Olivia explained.

Minutes later the children were all running in for lunch on the deck. They ate in silence until Nicky said "Pass the ketchup Kate". "Please" Jack reminded him. "Pleeeaaase" Nicky said exaggerating each syllable. Angela looked her over carefully, wavy brown hair up in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, a smattering of freckles, and a scraped knee. At eight she was all arms and legs, athletic and tough, Kate fit her for now Angela decided. Kate handed the bottle over willingly "Thanks Nick" she said trying it out. Almost immediately she scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out, "Thanks Nicky". That still fit him for now.

* * *

**Prom Night**

Fast forward another five years. The twins are old enough to drive, to be legal adults. It's the late afternoon before their senior prom. Their nails and hair are already done. Both girls are fairly popular and have dates. Addison is going with Christopher. He's an all-American boy, blond hair kept fairly short, blue eyes, captain of the football team, going to an Ivy League school. He's kind, respectful, and can show her a good time which is all A really cares about. Olivia is going with Hunter. _Tall, dark, and handsome_ is what Addison teasingly calls him. Hunter has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He's a lacrosse player and captain of the soccer team. Hunter loves to debate and can handle what Liv throws at him, he keeps up with her just fine.

Olivia steps out in a long red dress with a low back and a moderate neckline. Her brown hair cascades down her back in loose ringlets and she looks every bit a princess. Addison follows in a navy blue number. It has a slit up the leg and a thin halter strap top. Her auburn hair is twisted into a complicated updo showing off her pale flawless skin. Angela gets up to admire both girls and stands between them. "How do they look?" she calls out to Nicholas as he walks by outside their door. He peeks in reluctantly "Like the fourth of July" he grumbles acting just like the teenager he's become. "I'm going to hang out with Kate" he calls out and showing a rare bit of kindness to his sisters adds "They look great" before running down the stairs. Angela looks down at her own white top and sighs "Boys will be boys" she tells them.

Jack knocks and enters covering his eyes "Everybody decent?" he asks hopefully. Angela makes her way over to him and kisses him deeply she pulls away just as quickly "_Men on the other hand_" she says in a suggestive tone. "Oh, _ew_!" the twins shouted tossing pillows playfully at their parents. "Do I even want to know?" Jack teases them. "My beautiful girls" Jack praises "I just gave your dates the dad talk". "_Daddy_!" Addison whines hugging him tightly. "Not as bad as the talk Grandpa gave you, right?" Olivia asks hopefully. "Nothing could ever compare to that" Jack teases kissing Liv's cheek.

That night Angela and Jack lay in bed. She was listening to the chirping of crickets from outside their bedroom window. Angela could hear wind whistling and rattling the branches of their oak tree. She could hear laughter through the vents that led to the family room where Nicky and Kate were watching a movie. And over the hum of Jack's snoring Angela finally heard the noise she was listening for the sound of a car's motor. "Jack" she hissed elbowing him in the side. "What? What?" he said bolting awake. "The twins are home" Angela said creeping out of bed to their window. Jack moved towards her and looked out "Spying on the girls" he admonished her as he followed her line of sight. "Shhhh" Angela said watching the girls kiss their dates good night. When the front door creaked open, Angela pulled back with a satisfied smile and a single tear running down her cheek. Slightly alarmed Jack pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back "I thought I wouldn't get this moment. That I would miss this memory" she murmured softly snuggling against him.

Their door opened slowly "The coast is clear" they heard Liv's voice ring out. The twins were always hesitant after walking in on them _that one time_. _Well, a couple more times than that_ Angela amended the statement in her head. The twins walked over to the bed and turned perplexed. "Mom? Dad?" Olivia questioned looking at them huddled together on the floor by the window. The parents rose to their feet and walked over. "We're going in the basement. The guys will leave by midnight, Lauren, Jenna, and Cheyenne are staying the night. Is everything okay?" A checked. Angela pulled her over to the bed and began to undo the complicated twists and braids "Just fine" she replied finishing and kissing her. "Love you" Angela and Jack said together. "Bonne nuit" Angela said giving a quick swat to Olivia's behind, shooing them out the door. The twins thudded down the stairs "Fais des beaux rêves" they yelled loudly.

Angela and Jack climbed back in bed. Jack fell back to sleep quickly but Angela was still not sleepy. Ange put the TV on mute and watched the silent pictures. She listened instead to the twins tell Kate and their brother good night. She heard the boys cars leave right on time, as she watched the people on TV talk without sound. And when their house finally was quiet and all she could hear was the soft rumble of Jack's snores, Angela fell asleep as well.

* * *

**The Dating Game**

His eyes were deep brown and sparkling as he entered the house. Nicky shook the man of the house's hand and sat down in what they had jokingly called the "interrogation chair". The man was uniquely qualified to interrogate, he was with the FBI. At the same time, he was Nicky's godfather and had known him since infancy. But this was an unusual situation that made Booth disregard the love and treat him as any other potential boyfriend for his baby girl. Booth still saw her as the little three-year-old with light brown pigtails, sucking her thumb and carrying a soft teddy bear with her everywhere. That same bear still sat upon her rose colored bed propped up on her pillows. Booth had questioned him for a few minutes before hearing steps bound down the stairs. Nicky in took a sharp breath and Booth's head turned towards him. Nicky was staring at Kate as she walked down the stairs. Kate had on dark skinny jeans, a white peasant top, and her wavy brown hair was down to her mid back. "Katie" the forbidden name escaped Nicky's lips in a whisper only Booth could hear. Kate jumped off the bottom step and laughed. "Be nice Daddy" she gently reprimanded kissing his cheek. Booth looked at the happiness shining in her china blue eyes and began to leave. "Have fun, be back by curfew" he said his eyes drilling into Nicky's "_Not too much fun_". He then clapped his hand against Nicky's shoulder. "Daddy!" Kate said pushing him into their kitchen "Come on!" Booth hugged her once more and reminded her "Love you, Lovebug" before joining Brennan who called out "Bye Nicky" calmly.

They had a fun time eating pizza and watching the action movie. According to Kate it was the perfect date with training wheels, what they did in a group every Friday, just in case. Always the gentleman, Nicky walked her to the door where he was sure Booth was watching from a window with his sniper eyes. Kate was oblivious to what he considered an obvious fact. She leaned in and whispered "I had a _wonderful_ time _Nicholas_" in a sensual and grownup voice. She pressed a kiss against his neck and felt his pulse quicken. "Me too _Katie_" he said sweetly nestling his face into her soft hair. She rolled her eyes in acceptance of the nickname, "It was always you, wasn't it?" she whispered sitting on the cement step. "Yep" he replied surely sitting beside her and wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. Katie flipped the collar up and took in the scent that always made her feel content. Katie leaned her head up against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. "Since before I can remember, it was _always_ you" Nicholas replied silencing her logic with their first kiss. It was long, sweet, passionate, and perfect. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting" Katie said in her lovable tones. Nicholas crushed her in a hug that took her breath away and was so swift it gave it back in the same moment. "I love you" they said at the same time, completely in sync.

The door behind them opened ruining the moment. "Nicky, Kate" Booth said in a voice that meant business "Curfew, now". They sprang up and Katie handed him back his jacket. "Two minutes" Booth warned closing the door to let them say good night. Nicholas shrugged into the jacket and stood there awkwardly. "He means two minutes. He's probably timing us" Katie said at the same time Nicky said "It smells like you, the jacket I mean". They had meant to break the silence and laughed nervously. "What do I smell like?" Katie flirted. "Daffodils, sweet peas and lilacs" he replied honestly. Katie leaned in and kissed him again. "Fresh cut grass, ivory soap, and a hint of Old Spice" she said standing in the open door way. "It's your Grandfather's cologne" she continued with _I've known you forever_ confidence, leaning around the door. "See you later Nicholas" she chimed closing the door with a wave.

Nicky drove home with a smile and was pounced upon for details by his mother who was relieved he was in one piece after talking with Booth. "I was on the phone with Brennan the whole time" she reassured him. "Thanks Mom" Nicholas said kissing her cheek. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet" she said snagging his sleeve as he headed upstairs. She called the twins and put them on speaker. They triple teamed him but he was still on a high from his date, instead of feeling annoyed Nicholas simply felt loved.

Katie entered the living room and sat on the couch in between her parents. "Daddy came out to bug us" the light in her eyes dancing even as she whined to her mother. Brennan looked up at him and they talked with their eyes. "Fine Bones" he said aloud pouting. Brennan smiled smugly proud of winning their bickering. "Good night Daddy, love you" Katie said kissing his cheek. "Night Lovebug" he said "Love you too. You had a good time?" Booth asked his daughter always his first priority. "The best Dad" she said replaying it in her mind. Booth could tell he was losing her to Nicholas, but somehow that prospect wasn't quite as scary as it first seemed. He made her happy, and that's all Booth really wanted for her, so he simply nodded. Brennan allowed herself to be tugged upstairs and into Katie's bedroom. They sat on her bed and gossiped. The inevitable wedding wasn't a surprise to any of the people involved that night.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**


	38. An Empty House, Going Mad

**Chapter 38: An Empty House, Going Mad**

Angela walked around the room mindlessly touching random objects. She made microscopic adjustments to the positioning of picture frames. Then just for a moment Angela let herself actually look at the photos and feel a rush of emotions. She looked at the children sitting on Santa's lap innocence on their faces, at one and six. The twins share gap toothed grins and Nicky's was toothless. She looks at the twins; they must have been about seven, beside Disney princesses completely caught up in the magic. Addison was dressed as Ariel convinced by her sister that her red hair made it the only choice. _Really_, Angela admitted to herself _Olivia had simply wanted to be Belle_their shared favorite. Ange had not been up for arguments and had left them figure it out. As always it all worked out the brightness gleamed in their eyes and glitter shone across their cheeks. Another showed the twins at eleven riding dolphins at SeaWorld, the water spraying their happy faces. They both wore dark blue wetsuits and had their hair up high, they were standing on the dolphins and each had one hand extended to their twin, a long distance high five.

She picked up an individual shot of Nicky in high school dressed in his football uniform his arm around Katie's shoulders. He was holding the game ball and she could see the grass stains on his shirt and the light in his eyes. Katie was dressed in blue and white with a sparkling bear paw on her cheek, supporting him. Angela set the photo down and picked up one of Olivia in a cardinal red uniform, her chestnut hair up in a ponytail. Liv was hitting the ball hard, it would be her first home run out of the park; she was eight. Her face was lit up with happiness, her eyes shone with determination. Finally Ange held Addison's picture she was dancing along the edge of the sandbox in her pink leotard and gauzy skirt. The picture captured her silhouette in black, and the sunset of fiery orange surrounding her. When she looked at these pictures she felt so much love and happiness radiating from them.

It almost made her want to cry as she looked at their first pictures. It was impossible to believe that they had once been so small, their hands doll sized, their bodies able to fit in her arms, _that they had once been so completely hers_. Her Little Miss, her Half-Pint, her sweet baby boy, she was proud of them now, but if she thought about it too much she got a lump in the back of her throat. She typically lived in the moment but she missed them so much it hurt. Her heart would literally throb with pain and tears would fill her eyes when she imagined how life had been.

Angela's gaze fell to a finally picture of the four of them in her bed on Mother's Day, her miracles. Jack had snapped the picture as the twins had broken into giggles and Nicky had stolen a piece of her bacon. They were young enough to still want to help make breakfast and design handmade cards. She could see the handprints casts they had made on her dresser. The girls, herself included wore matching white cotton nightgowns with tiny pink flowers on them. Both girls had their hair tied into a pony tail with a shiny pink ribbon. Angela's hair was down loose and wavy, she was blowing a kiss to Jack. Nicky was wearing pale blue footie pajamas and was three at the most. Angela's other hand was ruffling his dark brown hair. The twins were leaning against her snuggling in. When Angela had the photo memorized to how many strawberries were in her bowl she placed the photo back and sat down on the couch.

It was so quiet she couldn't breathe. Angela missed the constant noise. The clattering, stomping, and loudness that came from having a boy. The incessant chattering, bickering, and giggles that twins produced. The cacophony that a house of children provided, so loud it drove her nuts. The banging of pots and pans for New Year's, Nicky and Jack screaming at the TV during a game, the girls gossiping about boys and shopping. She wanted the hum of activity that indicated a happy home. It was so quiet all she could hear was her own breathing. It came in ragged breaths as she tried not to cry. The silence infuriated her, she was alone and _it wasn't fair_. Angela loved without holding back and right now it was breaking her heart.

Then the front door opened and she glanced up expectantly. Jack entered and sat down beside her without saying a word. He pulled Ange into his arms and kissed her. _I won't cry,_ Angela told herself sternly. "Angie" Jack said softly trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes to see into her heart. "I miss them" she says opening up to him. "I was waiting for this," he whispered, "since Nicky left for college a few days ago". "I miss having them around..." she admits her voice trailing off. "We can figure this out. Our life when it's just us. It can be another honeymoon stage. We can travel see the world or just hang out at home. We can do whatever you want. We can have the house to ourselves for a while, make love whenever, wherever. You'll have the chance to do art without being interrupted, to work late without worrying," he replies. "I just don't know what I want to do" Angela sighed leaning into his arms. "_But I do know that __**I love you**_, _and I'm still excited to spend the rest of my life with __**you**_" she reassured him with a kiss.

"Some of those ideas sounded pretty fun" she said coyly, flirting with him. "Oh yeah, which ones?" he teased her. "You know, working late" she said kidding with him in a dead serious tone. He looked at her incredulously. "And the making love part sounded pretty good too" she said kissing him. Without saying a word Jack picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Ange protested a bit before giving in to his demands, _all of them_. The house was comfortably loud for a _long_ time. As Angela lay snuggled in Jack's arms she thought that maybe she could get used to this. She certainly loved her children but it was nice, _just her and Jack_.

**A child enters your home and for the next twenty years makes so much noise you can hardly stand it. The child departs, leaving the house so silent you think you are going mad. ~John Andrew Holmes**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on it!**


	39. It All Goes By So Fast

**A/N: So glad you liked the last chapter Princess Isabella Flynn!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 It All Goes by so Fast**

Angela looked at her two Harvard undergrads dressed in matching white pajamas. Addison's had green candy canes all over that matched the dark green ribbon in her hair. Olivia's were the same except with red candy canes and a red ribbon tied in her brunette curls. Nicholas walked over and sat between them. He sat on them _really_, interrupting a conversation that had them whispering, heads bent together. Addison gave him a playful shove that didn't move the muscled teen. "Nice pajamas" Olivia teased, diverting her sister's attention. Liv could see her twin was getting annoyed and was trying to help. Nicholas looked down at his black t-shirt, and black sweatpants that had red Santa hats on them.

"_Well, you know, mom gave them to me_" he said softly casting an eye towards the kitchen where Angela was baking Christmas cookies. "_Us too_" Addison replied in the same tone. "The holidays mean a lot to her" Olivia said "It was the one time of year she was guaranteed to see Grandpa". "And especially since, you know…" Addison said avoiding _the word_ even after all these years "she wants those memories for us". "We're not _babies_" Nicholas protested. Angela entered the room at that moment and looked them over carefully. "Get off" Addison complained remembering her previous annoyance. He moved just enough for them to slid apart before sitting back down. "The cookies are out of the oven" Angela said giving them _that look_. Luckily Jack entered at that moment and distracted her with a kiss.

"Dad" Olivia exclaimed getting up to hug him and avoid the hostile situation. Addison and Nicholas were sending dagger eyes to one another. The two of them loved each other for sure, but they were a bit like water and oil at times. Olivia tended to get along with both her outdoorsy brother and more proper twin. She wasn't in the mood to mediate today though and took a seat beside her dad. "Children" Angela admonished causing both of them to look like chastened kids, pressed together united. "I want _my_ picture" she forgave them quickly. They separated again, oil and water, and Olivia slid into the middle. Angela looked at them and frown contemplating something. Liv only hoped that it wasn't going outside in the cold like last year. The lights had looked nice however, she gave her mother credit. Angela simply held up two fingers and flipped them "Addison and Olivia, switch" she called out. Red on the outside green in the middle, it made sense to them and they moved quickly.

Afterward they all frosted the cooled cookies. Some looked better (Angela and Addison) than others (Liv, Jack, and Nicky) but they were all warm and sugary. They switched cookies with each other and ate the leftover icing. After each eating as many cookies as wanted the children, if you could still call them that, went into the family room. Angela and Jack followed them to the doorway then Jack pointed upward, "mistletoe". They kissed passionately and proving how much they had grown the children remained quiet. "I want _that_" Olivia said softly "to be so in love it lasts forever". Addison nodded "It's sweet" she agreed. Nicholas nodded quickly and rolled his eyes. "You have powdered sugar" he said gesturing to Addison's face. After watching her try to get it off for a few seconds, Olivia reached over until they were nose to nose and then wiped it off. "Yum" she teased licking her finger. "From making the icing" Addison said at Nicky's puzzled look, "You'd know if you helped".

Jack sat in their biggest chair and Angela sat on his lap with a laugh. The children sat on the couch and they pushed and shoved, laughed and hugged. When the fire died down and the movie, The Grinch, ended everyone stood up. They said their goodnights and doled out hugs and kisses. Ange and Jack headed up to bed. The children lugged out sleeping bags and set them up as usual.

Angela came down once more to retrieve her book. She laughed seeing them with their heads under the evergreen tree and their toes sticking out. "The lights" Addison said softly startling her mom "Come see". Angela brought over a blanket and smushed into the sleeping bag when A shifted over. They looked up at the twinkling lights this year they were colored. "Like'em?" Olivia said making her presence known. "_Mmmh_" Angela murmured nestling into Addison's shoulder and yawning. "Mom?" Nicholas said quietly. Addison looked down and stifled a laugh "Shhh, she's asleep Nicky" she said lightly stroking her mom's dark brown hair.

"Kids have you seen your mom?" Jack called from the stairs. As he entered the room Jack saw the four people lying under the tree. He knelt down beside Nicholas who pointed at Ange. "Daddy look" Addison said pointing up. Jack sighed took the remaining sleeping bag and lay on his back. "Pretty, Sweetpea" he said softly. Olivia let out a small giggle and gestured towards Nicholas's watch. 12:33, "Merry Christmas" she chimed happily. "Merry Christmas" they all chorused back at her before turning over to fall asleep watching the Christmas lights. Except for Angela, who slept through all the noise that made their house a home. Five people, four sleeping bags, one tree, the family's happiness, which was better than any possible present.

**The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other. ~Burton Hillis**

* * *

**A/N: The more review and we hit 100!**


	40. Everyone We Have Ever Loved

**A/N: Thank you so much to Princess Isabella Flynn my 100th reviewer! and Nataliax7x reviewer 101 who pushed us to over 100 reviews! I am so excited and hope you enjoy this Christmas too!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Everyone We Have Ever Loved**

It was different this Christmas. Everyone was paired up with a significant other. Addison and her husband Carter, Olivia and her husband Elliot, Katie and Nicholas, Parker and his wife Elizabeth, Booth and Brennan, Jack and herself, it was nice. Addison looked at her mother and grinned, placing Angela's hand on her rounded belly. "She's kicking. Can you feel it?" Addison said to her happily. Angela's face lit up as she felt the thump against her hand, her first grandchild. She nodded in response to Addison's question and then looked at her with the expression that _always_ made Brennan squirm. "Do I look old enough to be a grandma?" she asked in a tone that was teasing and yet guarded. "Never" Addison said kissing her mom on the cheek. "Hey Mrs. H" Elliot called out in a casual voice. "Hey El" she replied, "Carter" giving him a wave. "Hello" Carter answered walking over to kiss her on the cheek and guide his wife to the couch.

Angela looked around the room at her family that made her so proud. Olivia, who had majored in biology while satisfying her requirements for pre-law and adding yet another language to her repertoire. Liv had finished her third and final year of law school. Now she was on active duty for the next two years with the army, then six years in the reserves. Her long term goal was to be an FBI agent like her Uncle and she was well on her way. Addison had been a biology major as well and had then gone on to med-school. She was an intern but the pregnancy was keeping her from having hours that were _too_ crazy. She planned on becoming an OB and eventually a neonatal surgeon. Then there was her baby Nicholas, he had graduated with a degree in emergency medical technology and undergone training to be a paramedic. He was now a paramedic and a fireman depending on what they needed that day. Katie was a pre-school teacher with a degree in early childhood education. Parker was a pediatric surgeon and his wife was a nurse.

"Mom?" Nicholas's voice called out, startling her out of her memories. "Yes" she replied instinctually, searching for his face. "Katie and I are going outside" he told her "So, if you're looking for us..." "Got it" she said finding his frame moving through the door. "Katie" Angela called out quickly. Katie paused and turned to face her. "Take a jacket, it's cold outside" Angela said tossing one towards her. Katie smiled her thanks and followed Nicholas outside. Angela then sat beside Brennan and began to engage in conversation.

Katie finished pulling on her jacket and stood beside Nicholas looking over the railing of the deck. "The lights look amazing, Angela did a great job" Katie remarked nodding towards the white lights that wrapped the trees. "Mom always does a good job. She wanted all white lights, a traditional Christmas look" Nicholas agreed. He wrapped his arms around her to stop Katie's shivering. "It's snowing" Katie said in awe, the look on her face pure innocence. She kissed him happily. When she pulled back snow was caught on her eyelashes and in her auburn hair, flecks of white covered the red jacket that was just _a bit_ too big on her. "I love you" Nicholas said with a laugh the words coming naturally. "Love you too" she said curling into him. Nicholas took a deep breath that Katie could feel through her coat. "Let's go for a walk" he said in a tone that made it a statement not a question, but one she was welcome to say no to. Katie nodded and slid her fingers through his. Nicholas frowned at her, "No gloves?" he said sounding concerned. Katie reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a pair. She waved them in his face and then slid them on. They made their way down the deck steps and the snow stopped. There was no trace it had ever been there, it had melted against the grass.

Katie gasped and pointed eagerly at the rose petal path in front of her. Nicholas grinned and nodded to it. For a few minutes they chased each other down the path, teasingly hiding behind trees and jumping out at one another. Katie jumped out a final time and landed on his back. Nicholas carried her for a while and then they walked side by side. A few more minutes got them to the pond. Nicky was relieved to see the snow hadn't put out the candles. Three dozen candles floated a top the water, their lights sparkling in the dark water. Nicholas led Katie over to a gazebo covered in white lights and hit a button. The fountain in the middle began to spray water. Katie was shocked, she remained silent the entire time, her eyes widening with each surprise.

"Katie" Nicholas said in a voice that sounded a bit funny. She turned away from the fountain to face him, "Yes". "I find myself smiling all the time for no reason, and then I realize I was thinking of you. Sitting next to you on the couch doing absolutely nothing means absolutely everything to me. Hearing your laugh, seeing you smile, each time I realize I could spend the rest of my life try to make you do these things and be perfectly happy. You've been my best friend, a part of my life for as long as I can remember. I can't promise to solve all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone. I will do anything for you, die for you, kill for you, _just don't ask me to call you Kate_. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life being your best friend, your lover, your husband. I want you to grow old with me and laugh and love and be so happy. You're the whole world to me, and you fit right in my arms" Nicholas said pulling her into a hug "You're _better_ than ice cream". She laughed at the childish expression on his face, "_Better than ice cream, huh_?"

He stepped back and knelt on one knee "Katie, I love you more than words can say. Will you do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest man alive? Katherine Christine Booth..." Katie scrunched her nose up at the name and Nicholas laughed. "Katie, will you marry me?" he said opening the ring box towards her. "Yes, yes, a million times yes" she said breathlessly pulling him to his feet and kissing him. Nicholas smiled and held out the ring. Katie pulled her glove off and slid it on, a perfect fit. A dazzling Tiffany engagement ring in the traditional Tiffany setting, 1.5 carets, which was reminiscent of Brennan's ring. Engraved around the inside of the ring was _Katie, you only you_. Katie hugged him again and he picked her up swinging her around.

"Who gets to tell everyone?" Katie said tilting her head back towards the house. "Whoever gets there first" he teased. They took off racing all the way back to the deck. Just before they stepped inside Nicky stopped. "Is that my mom's coat?" he said staring at it. Katie nodded, "It's a bit long but it's nice" she said rubbing her hands against the sleeves, laughing because he had just noticed now. Brennan is reaching for her hand seconds after Katie gets through the door. Nicholas is pulled towards Angela and the twins. After a few minutes of excited chatter everyone settled down to listen to Katie describe the engagement proposal. Booth could see the glow on her face and the contentment on Nicholas's. _The guy is always the one that knows_, Booth remembered telling Bones. She was growing up but it was making her happy, and that's what mattered. Angela looked at Nicky and realized that though _he would always be her child_, Nicholas were no longer _a child_. But there was so much love filling the entire room, love between lovers, siblings, cousins, parents and children, happiness to the brim, that was what mattered, _they were the luckiest_.

**Christmas… that magic blanket that wraps itself about us, that something so intangible that it is like a fragrance. It may weave a spell of nostalgia. Christmas may be a day of feasting, or of prayer, but always it will be a day of remembrance - a day in which we think of everything we have ever loved. Augusta E. Rundel**

* * *

***Katie's wedding band was engraved _Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too_. It was the lyrics to Nicholas's favorite ZZ Top song. The song they had first danced together to according to Brennan. They had been two. Nicholas's wedding band simply read, _I still choose you_. "I'll choose you forever" Katie had pledged handing him the ring.***

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who review or read this story. There are just a few more chapters until the end.**


	41. A Final Christmas Eve

**A/N: Thank you so much to Princess Isabella Flynn for your review.**

* * *

**Chapter 41 – A Final Christmas Eve**

The doorbell had been ringing incessantly, "ding dong" over and over. Angela raced down the stairs and rolled her eyes "Was _anybody_ going to get the door?" she yelled in the general direction of the family room. Angela pulled the large door open and was immediately overtaken by a group of children each fighting to end up with the first hug. Angela felt arms around her waist, her legs, clinging to her arms. "GG" they all chorused repeatedly. The name was so sweet to her ears, christened to her by Quinn and every grandchild thereafter, gorgeous grandma. Angela swooped Luke, the youngest of them all, into her arms. She gave the little boy a kiss and herded the group into the family room. They scattered across the room. "Grandbug" Noah, Jacob and Patrick yelled racing towards Hodgins and jumping up onto the couch beside him. "Papa" Emma, Alyssa and Joseph called reaching for Booth. "Gramma Bones" called out Maura and Quinn, unrelated to her by blood but bound to her by love. This left Audrey, Luke and Sophia clamoring for her attention. Angela listened to their excited exclamations and when they ran to the next grandparent, she greeted her own children.

The children's names showed off their parents' personalities, Angela thought. Carter was from old money, like Addison she supposed, and they were a bit more proper and reserved at times. That's not to say they didn't let their girls get messy occasionally, but Quinn, Maura, and Audrey gave off a sophisticated air. Elliot was an Irish Catholic cop married to a FBI agent. Their kids had names linked to their father's heritage that Olivia had liked, Noah, Patrick, and Emma. Nicholas and Katie had the twins Jacob and Alyssa, and the baby Luke. She baked and was part of the PTO; he cut the lawn and barbequed on Sundays. They were probably the closest thing to a "traditional family" not that that meant very much. Parker and Elizabeth had Joseph named for Booth and Sophia named for Elizabeth's grandmother. Family was important.

"GG", Angela heard a whimpering voice cry out, startling her. Ange looked over and saw Maura sniffling. She picked her up and snuggled her closely. "What's wrong sweetie?" Angela said softly. "Quinn is the oldest and everybody likes her. Everybody adores Audrey 'cause she's the baby. I'm just in the middle, boring" Maura sobs. Angela rubs her back soothingly "Oh Maura, you are _sweet_ and _kind_. You are _so smart_. _I love you so much_, baby girl. Plus you're lucky to be in the middle. You have a big sister to teach you how to do things, and a little sister who looks up to you. Your _mommy_ is the _middle child_, you know" Angela said. Maura's head shot up "Really?" she says shyly beginning to smile. "Really" Angela reassured her nosing touching in an Eskimo kiss. "I love _you_" Angela said emphasizing the you. Maura let out the smallest giggle, GG always made her feel like she spent all day waiting for Maura to arrive, and only then was her day complete. At that moment Addison dropped down beside them and rested her head on Angela's shoulder. "Hey Mom" she said happily before noticing her daughter. "What's wrong Babe?" she said reaching for her child. Maura nestled into Angela more and didn't say a word. "Middle child stuff" Angela informed her in a matter of fact tone. "I'm the middle child too" Addison said turning her daughter's face towards herself. Maura's face lit up in delight and she sprang into Addison's arms. "GG said you were" Maura exclaimed "We can be special together Mommy". "You are _so very special to me_" Addison said hugging her tightly. Over the top of Maura's head Addison's eyes met her mother's and she realized the wisdom her mom had as a grandmother. Then Addison's arm flung out to snag her eldest as she ran by. "Queenie" she said using her pet name and hugging her eldest. Quinn twisted in her grasp and snagged Maura's hand. "Come on Maur," Quinn demanded pulling her along "Noah and Patrick want us to play a game with them".

Angela's arms were empty only a moment before they were filled again. Jacob and Alyssa, the twins, were each sitting on one knee. Jacob reminded her so much of his father as a child. The same hair as Nicholas, the same chocolate eyes, on the flip side Alyssa was Katie's mini me. Luke was their mix, half and half. In that way their family was closest to her own, yet still unique. The twins eagerly pulled at her hands and Angela gave them the standard five quarters, one for every year that they had been alive. Every time Katie and Nicholas's children came over they got quarters, that was their thing. Olivia's received candy, Addison's girls got charms for their bracelets. The quarters were a small price to pay for the millions of smiles and laughs she got in return. "GG" Alyssa said softly pressing her hand to Angela's cheek. "I love you, _always, always_" Alyssa continued. Jacob nodded and patted her knee "_always_" he agreed. Her grandchildren accepted her for herself without any effort to change her, as no one in her entire life had ever done, not her parents, husband, friends - and certainly not her own grown children. "Papa's good for sports, Gramma Bones is good for school help and facts, Grandbug is good for experiments and you are good for art" Jacob said laughing. "And you're all good for hugs and kisses" they finished in sync. Angela laughed and began to kiss them as they squirmed.

All of a sudden she heard a scream. Angela's hands dropped off the twins and she stood up so quickly they nearly toppled over. "Mom" Olivia's voice rang out, followed by her sister's echoing cry. Angela ran into the kitchen where the adults were all gathered. Alyssa and Jacob followed close behind her. She arrived to see Addison coughing and Katie spitting something into a napkin. The smell of sugar cookies overwhelmed her for a moment and she realized that was what they were spitting out. The sugar cookies had "sprinkles" on them, ant legs. Addison weren't accustomed to little boys' pranks, and didn't know any better. Katie just hadn't been paying attention she supposed. Joseph and Patrick were giggling when Elizabeth and Olivia cornered them. Angela knew the true mastermind behind this and turned towards Jack. "_Jack Stanley Hodgins_" she said in a warning tone. "**_Did you have anything to do with this? Don't lie to me_**". Jack nodded immediately "That's what Grandbugs are for" he said in a slightly joking tone "getting grandchildren into trouble they wouldn't think of on their own". "Dad!" Olivia said in an exasperated voice. All eyes turned towards Angela waiting for the final verdict. Angela tried to look serious but she couldn't help it, a laugh escaped her lips. She drew her arms around the two little boys and hugged them to her side. Ange batted her eyelashes and then rolled her eyes; she was always quick to forgive Jack. A chaste kiss to his lips and the demand that he make a new batch of cookies, and then she was gone.

Sophia, Luke, Emma, Quinn, Audrey, Jacob, Alyssa, Noah, Patrick, Joseph, and Maura were seated on the ground around her chair in the living room. Angela was reading "T'was the Night Before Christmas" to them when Emma began to annoy Patrick. Angela paused briefly in her speech to shifting her eyes to her granddaughter. "What did I tell you?" Angela asked her. Emma stuck out her lip in a pout and sighed "Being pretty on the inside means you eat your peas and don't hit your brother" she said rolling her eyes and kissing Patrick on the cheek. Patrick wiped it off "_Gross_!" The parents sitting on the couch laughed. "Her infinite wisdom being passed to another generation" Addison whispered to Liv. Olivia nodded, "We had it good growing up" she agreed softly. "We just didn't realize it at the time" Addison said finishing her sister's sentence. "Are you two _dweebs_ doing that dumb party trick _again_" Nicholas said leaning over from the back of the couch and sticking his head in between them. "Which one?" they responded at the same time. Nicholas flicked the back of their heads "Not _that_ one the other one" he exclaimed. The twins began to verbally spar with him playfully. As their voices grew louder Katie waited for her mother-in-law to reprimand them. But Angela had finished her story by then and was entranced by her eldest grandsons. Noah and Joseph were juggling chestnuts, of all things, like Booth had recently taught them. Ange was well aware of her own children squabbling but ignored them, instead watching her charming grandsons. "What did you think GG?" Noah said grinning and wiggling his tongue out the gap where he was missing his tooth, the spunk of his mother. "I think you ought to come here and show me the hole in your mouth" Angela teased. He hustled over and grinned broadly. "Good job Noah" she said proudly hugging him tightly. "You too, come here Joseph" Angela said reaching out to include him. The boys hugged her back and then ran away giggling their heads off.

"Thank you for always including him" Elizabeth said softly placing her hand on Angela's arm. Angela rose from her place on the ground and nodded "He's a good kid, just like his Dad was. Joseph will grow up brave, strong, smart. He has great role models" Angela said gesturing to Elizabeth and in the direction of Parker. Elizabeth seemed to ignore the gesturing but nodded "Yes he has great grandparents" she agreed sounding slightly upset. "And wonderful parents" Angela said looking Elizabeth in the eye. Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you, not just for that compliment. Thank you for welcoming me into the family you've assembled here. It's a great group of people who care about each other so much. I...the family I grew up with was nothing like this" Elizabeth said sniffling a bit. "Oh Sweetie" Angela said her heart going out to the girl. Elizabeth wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. Angela put an arm around her shoulder and drew the two of them together "None of us grandparents grew up with a family anything like this either. We wanted something better for our children, for their children. A mix of people who are there for each other no matter what... You're one of us now, sorry but you're stuck with us" Angela said with a smile. Elizabeth returned it "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be". Angela nodded "_Aren't we lucky_?" she said in a voice that meant the question wasn't to be answered.

Angela left Elizabeth sitting there with a contemplative look on her face. Parker showed up a minute later, "What's up babe?" Elizabeth just shook her head "I'm pretty sure your aunt thinks I'm certifiably crazy". "Angela" Parker said with a rueful grin "_Nah_, not her" and rolled his eyes. He kissed her softly "You okay?" Elizabeth bit her lip "Yeah, I think so". "Come on then" Parker said tugging her into the media room.

Parker frowned when he entered "Dad what happened to the game?" he said pointing to the TV. Booth shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "Talk to me when you have grandkids". Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer was playing on the 65" inch TV. Booth was holding Sophia in his lap. "Papa" she said patting her tiny hands against his cheeks. He turned his head and pretended to chomp on her fingers. Her peals of laughter echoed and Sophia buried her head into his chest. Alyssa skipped toward him and kissed his cheek "Thank you" she said smiling. Alyssa looks just like Katie, he was a goner wrapped around her fingers. _The true meaning of love is watch cartoons when the big game is on the other channel_, Booth decided. But Alyssa was dancing around the room in a performance "just for Papa" and the other grandkids were singing along to the movie, Luke reached up for him and Booth knew the sacrifice was worth it.

Booth looked around finding Brennan engrossed in a conversation with Jacob, probably about mummies, his current fascination. His eyes traveled to Hodgins, Audrey and Emma babbling away he looked perfectly content. Booth's gaze skimmed over the grown children interacting with the remaining grandchildren. He looked down for a moment at Luke who was sleeping against him with his fingers in his mouth and Sophia who was pointing eagerly at the tree "Pitty!" she exclaimed in her little voice. Booth looked up again and immediately spotted Angela no longer engaged, staring blankly out the window. "Ange" he said attempting to get her attention. She snapped out of whatever funk she was in and met his eyes. Angela didn't say a word but her eyes lit up as she looked around, Booth got the feeling. When he sat there surrounded by the ones he loved it seemed like all the bad things in the world, the murders that he had seen faded away. The joy in this room, the delight this family has for each other, the love overwhelmed everything else.

Angela moved to sit beside Jack. Jack pulled her into his arms and held her close. They remained curled up together in silence through the movie. The children's voices and laughter rolled over them and no one seemed to notice how quiet the couple was. Booth watched them in concern but didn't say anything. When the movie ended Angela stood up and took charge as usual. "Bedtime for anyone under eight" she called out turning off their TV. The groans and protests were silenced as she added "Santa won't come if you're still awake". Many of the youngest grandchildren were already fast asleep but this encouraged the older ones. They were all spending the night and "Good nights" made their way around the room as the children traipsed upstairs to bed, their parents following them.

Booth, Brennan, Jack, and Angela were left alone in the darkened room, brightened only by the strings of Christmas lights. Angela yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I'm going to bed, guys" she says softly "_Love you_". Brennan frowned, typically now was the time for the adults to have fun, drinking and assembling impossibly difficult Christmas toys. She wasn't comfortable with the change in tradition, though Ange did look tired. Jack simply nodded; "okay" he said kissing her lightly. Booth and Brennan exchanged glances, talking without speaking. "Hey" Booth said moving to block the doorway, "What's up?" Angela sucked in a deep breath and moved closer to Jack. "**_Leave her alone_**" Jack protested. Angela just shook her head "_We didn't want to do this now_" but motioned for them to sit on the couch. "Merry Christmas" Angela said in a bitter and sarcastic voice, holding back tears. Jack pulled her into his lap "We were going to tell you before New Year's". "You're scaring us" Brennan said slipping her fingers into Booth's. They held hands tightly and waited with bated breathes.

"It's back, _the cancer_" Angela said spitting out the words and not attempting to stop the tears. Brennan immediately moved to hug her and hold her close. Angela slide off of Jack's lap and into her best friend's arms. "The chemo isn't working" Jack told Booth, "Another bone marrow transplant might be her only chance". Booth nodded "Yes, of course" he says without protest looking at his sobbing wife and the woman he considers a little sister, annoying but loveable. "We've spent so long waiting for the other shoe to drop, and then it didn't" Angela chokes out "We knew I was living on borrowed time but after a while it seemed ok to live again. I got to see my children grow up to become such wonderful people, I've held my grandchildren, but I still don't want to die yet". The other three feel their hearts crushing. "Don't you dare tell the children" Angela demands mascara running down her face. "We won't. We promise. We love you so much" Brennan says clinging to her. Booth sits beside Brennan crowding the couch. They sit in silence, in darkness with only the smallest glimpses of light. The men can see their wives crying but don't move. They themselves are numb. Only a knock at the door prompts them into motion. Makeup is fixed, hair is redone and the door is opened. The parents make it through small talk before excusing themselves to bed, leaving the children confused.

"I can't do this," Angela said "Not _tonight_ of all nights" brushing past Hodgins. Angela walked into another spare bedroom and crawled under the covers. Brennan looked after her, "I've got it" Brennan said entering the room. Brennan changed quickly and joined her under the blankets. Angela sighed "Girl talk tonight okay" Angela said, looking at Bren suspiciously. She clicked on the TV and put on some random chick flick. "I can do that" Brennan agreed hugging her arms around herself. Angela rested back against the pillows and within a few minutes fell asleep resting against Brennan's chest. The door opened a crack and Booth peeked in. "I'm staying here tonight" Brennan said looking down at Angela. Booth walked in silently and kissed her goodnight "See you in the morning Bones" he said offering his trademark grin. Hodgins appeared a moment later "You good Dr. B?" Brennan murmured her assent. Hodgins drew closer and kissed Angela on her forehead "_Bonne nuit, fais des beaux rêves_". Hodgins closed the door softly behind him. Brennan sighed and closed her eyes, her mind continuing to race, what if we can't beat it this time. But she is lulled into a sense of security by the consistent exhale of Angela's breath and the _hope_ of Christmas dreams.

**It's such a grand thing to be a mother of a mother - that's why the world calls her grandmother. ~Author Unknown**

**Grandmother-grandchild relationships are simple. Grandmas are short on criticism and long on love. ~Author Unknown**


	42. The Mother, The Wife, is Everything

**A/N: Thank you so much to Princess Isabella Flynn and LittleMissRainbow for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Mother, The Wife, is Everything**

The chemo and ATRA treatment, the 2nd bone marrow transplant from Brennan, arsenic trioxide, the clinical trial, none of it had worked. The cancer was progressing. Ange had just been told she had about six months to live. Six months was 25 weeks, 25 weeks was 175 days. _When you put it that way, it sounded like a long time_ Angela thought. But when it meant only 175 days' worth of laughter, of kisses, of sunsets, of smiles, only 175 more days of seeing Jack, her children, her grandchildren, her friends...when you put it that way 175 days was incredibly short. Jack had remained stoic during the doctor's visit, the mooring she desperately needed. But Angela had heard him crying in the bathroom, the shower on to muffle the noise. _This was killing him as much as her, okay **bad **choice of words_, Ange acknowledged. Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you thinking about?" he said softly. Angela just shrugged and curled into him. Jack stroked her hair and sighed, "yeah" he agreed. "Hey, hey, don't cry" Jack said feeling the tears soak into his shirt. Ange nodded into his chest but the tears continued to fall. "I have an idea" Jack said lightly poking her. Angela pulled back and looked at him curiously, the surprise stopping her tears. "Let's do everything that you've always wanted to do. We'll make a list and do it in a few months. We can be home before…" Jack breaks off. _Before it get real bad_, Angela thought. "Back in time to have plenty of time with the kids" Jack concluded lamely. Angela bit her lip and shrugged. The apathetic responses were starting to irritate Jack and he prodded her again lightly. _He needed this_, Angela decided; _he needed to feel like he was doing something_. "Yes" she concurred.

That night they sat side by side at the kitchen table and together they pounded out the list. It was in no particular order and scrawled in Jack incomprehensible handwriting. Angela's neater print added notes like "must go back to little cafe" and "bring grandkids on this one". The list stated:

1. Go back to Paris 2. Visit my Dad in Texas 3. Go on a safari 4. Snorkel at the Great Barrier Reef 5. See the northern lights 6. Experience a sunrise from a mountain top 7. Learn to knit 8. Play in the snow 9. Make a difference in someone's life.

**"No man is truly married until he understands every word his wife is NOT saying." - unknown**

* * *

The next day they invited the children over. Angela didn't want to tell them the truth. She wanted them to stay happy. They knew the cancer was back, but that was it. The grandkids were at Carter's house where Elliot and Carter could keep an eye on them. Addison took one look at her mother's face and started to shake. Olivia's eyes started to water and she wrapped her arm around her sister. Nicholas looked concerned and he lightly touched his mom's arm. "Okay, could someone please catch me up?" Katie begged her voice quivering in fear. "Let's sit" Jack said pointing to the couch. Angela sat down and immediately the twins sat on either side of her. Addison cuddled into her and Angela shook her head, "I'll lose it if you stay here". Angela kissed her cheek and stood up. She sat in the couch opposite them in-between Jack and Katie. Jack looked toward her to start. Angela opened her mouth and faltered, at a loss for words probably for the first time ever. "We want to take our grandkids to Africa for a week, as soon as possible" she said instead, looking guiltily at Jack. The children looked at her in surprise. "Well, Mom" Addison said cautiously, "We can't just pull the oldest ones out of school. They are all in classes above their traditional grade level". Angela nodded but the back of her throat ached. Tears started to run down her face and Olivia's eyes widened. Jack pulled her against him and gave Addison a look. His daughter backpedaled quickly "Mom, I'm sure we can work something out" Addison said reassuring her. "Maybe this summer" Olivia offered. Angela let out a strangled cry and shut her eyes tightly. Jack's fingers skimmed down her spine, she was tiny from chemo. He squeezed her hand and looked up at his children.

"We got some bad news from the doctor" Jack told them. "Daddy!" Addison said desperately. But Jack pressed on "4-6 months" he held her close, could feel her pulse rushing. "4-6 months to live" he repeated clinging to Angela. Katie stared up at the woman beside her, her second mom. Katie reached out to touch Angela's shoulder. She pulled her hand back and moved to sit on Nicholas's lap. The twins were holding hands, staring at her in shock. They rose in unison and reached for her. "Mommy" Olivia said in a tiny voice. Jack moved out of the way but remained nearby. Angela pulled her eldest down beside her on the couch. Olivia wrapped her arms around one of her mom's and rested her head against Angela's shoulder. Angela smoothed back Olivia's rich brunette hair that was up in a high ponytail, and kissed her forehead. Addison hovered, pacing the narrow space between the coffee table and couch. "This can't be happening. No, no, no" she muttered under her breath. Angela reached up for the other daughter. Addison sank down on the couch beside her. "There's nothing else you can do?" she asked in a resigned tone. "No" Angela said softly, and with that Addison lost it. She collapsed against her mother sobbing. "I'm not ready to lose you yet. I still need you," Addison pleaded. Angela felt her heart breaking, her worst fear coming true. Addison was crying in her lap, Olivia was pressed against her, and Angela sought out her baby boy. Nicholas was holding back his own emotions and attempting to comfort his wife. Jack looked at her hopelessly.

An hour later Angela was spent, emotionally and physically... She was exhausted and a bit dizzy but determined to push through. She hugged and kissed the children goodbye and started up the stairs. Angela stumbled and her face paled. Nicholas rushed to her side and helped her sit on the stairs. "It's alright" he assured her, "I've got you". Angela rested against him. Her face was still white and she was trembling, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. Addison knelt down and spoke softly to her mother. She then told Nicholas "Take mom upstairs". Nicholas nodded and slid his arms under her knees and neck. Angela looped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip. Addison nodded to her dad and followed Nicky upstairs. Addison pulled the covers back and Nicholas set her down gently. "Love you" Nicholas said leaving to return to the foyer. Addison looked at her mom. Angela was melting into the sheets her face nearly the same color. Ange's eyes were fluttering in an attempt to stay awake. "Mom" Addison said softly. Addison tugged off her mom's socks. Then one arm behind Angela's back, supporting her like you would a baby, Addison pulled off her mom's button-down leaving her in a cami. She then covered her with the sheets. Addison ran her fingers through her mom's dark hair, unsticking it from her cheeks and forehead. She looked so young, Addison thought, mid-sixties but she barely looked different from when she was thirty. The same dark hair, chocolate eyes, but more obvious laugh lines, skinnier now, gaunter than before. Addison pressed a kiss to her cheek and repeated her brother's sentiment "Love you".

Addison walked down the stairs and into her dad's arms. Jack held her close. "Daddy" she whispered. "Your mom will have good days and bad days, kids" he told them, "What will be will be". But the children saw the hurt in his eyes; it was the risk you took, loving someone so completely. They became a part of you impossible to live without.

**"The mother is everything - she is our consolation in sorrow, our hope in misery, and our strength in weakness. She is the source of love, mercy, sympathy, and forgiveness. He who loses his mother loses a pure soul who blesses and guards him constantly."- Gibran**

* * *

They drove north, like they used to do for "snow days". Angela slept in the passenger seat the majority of the time. Jack kept the radio on low and sang along when Ange was awake. She would laugh and at that moment he knew she was happy, that was enough. He stopped after a while and pulled over near a park. No one else was there, in the silence their voices sounded twice as loud. Dressed for the snow they exited the warmth of their car. They chased each other and had a snowball fight. He lobbed one at her gently. She turned to look at him and it hit her in the face. "Oooo, you're gonna get it" she said playfully, before tackling him in retaliation. It was a good day. They laid in the snow side by side and stared up at the sky. Their breathing was in sync, their cheeks red from the cold. After a while they stood up and continued to goof around. A snowman stood proudly alone against the clear sky as they trudged back to the car. They pulled off their coats and climbed in the car. He cranked the heat and pulled out of his spot. Check.

They snorkeled in clear water and saw fish in all the colors of the rainbow. They walked on the streets of Paris and had lunch beside the Eiffel Tower. They huddled together on a boat and watched the Northern lights dance, mysterious and beautiful. She sat in his lap and watched a sunrise of brilliant yellows and oranges. Check, Check, Check, Check. Halfway through the list in only two months, now they were in Africa. The grandkids were excited and delightfully oblivious. Today was not such a good day. Angela was sitting in one land rover with Jack beside her. Quinn was sitting on her other side bouncing excitedly. Their eldest grandchild, Angela had figured she would be the one most likely to remember her. She wanted to give Quinn good memories to treasure, to share with her sisters and cousins. Luke sat in her lap, the baby of the bunch. Angela felt guilty leaving him without doing things she had done with his siblings, for missing his birthdays, she needed to prove she loved him just as much. Angela was tired, fatigue overcoming her today. If it had been just the two of them Jack would have rescheduled, but it was different with 22 people. Angela sat leaning against Jack. She soaked in the delightful chatter of Quinn. "One day you will be amazing" Angela told her in a hoarse voice. Quinn paused in her speech and grinned "That's 'cause one day I'll be just like you". Angela took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh Queenie" kissing her. Angela peered out the window over Quinn's head and entertained Luke by blowing raspberries on his belly. Jack watched both girls' eyes light up as they took in a giraffe eating out of an incredibly tall tree. _How could she just disappear?_ He wondered to himself, _where did all that energy, all that life, all that love go_. But Angela was poking him and Quinn was shouting, Luke adding in his own shrieks of happiness. Jack turned to look at a group of elephants walking together. He was lucky to have had her this long.

**The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother.**  
**Theodore M. Hesburgh**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Only three chapters left, and I already wrote the next one, hope to update soon. :) **


	43. Love You For Always

**A/N: Thank you so much to Princess Isabella Flynn for always being so kind in her reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Love You For Always**

Soon after they returned home Angela ended up back in the hospital. Brennan was sitting beside her and together they were attempting to learn to knit. Angela laughed at the look of frustration on Brennan's face and it turned to irritation. Brennan held up her mangled scarf and frowned. Angela laughed again and held up her own, not much better. "Give me the instructions" Brennan asked holding her hand out politely. Angela grinned impishly and shook her head. Her first fun in days was not about to be spoiled. "Give me them" Bren growled threateningly "You must be reading them wrong". Ange scrunched up her nose and shook her head again. Brennan crossed her arms and said "Come on please" in a begging tone. Ange denied her once again. Brennan made her way to the bed and started to tickle her. Angela tried to squirm away and laughed. Brennan had her effectively pinned until Angela yelled out "Stop, stop, you're killing me". Brennan's hands fell off her like she had been burned by hot embers. Angela realized what she had said and froze. Brennan stared at her wide-eyed for a moment and then focused. She grabbed the directions and sat down in her chair. Brennan smiled at her with a superior look. Ange laughed and rolled her eyes. "Moving on" Brennan said reciting the directions aloud.

Only a week later Angela's condition had worsened considerably. Parker had flown out to Texas to meet her Dad and bring him back to her. None of the children nor Jack were willing to leave when her condition was so unpredictable. _They were pulling her eighty-year old dad out of his nursing home and flying him across the country, for her_, Ange thought guiltily. But when the hospital door opened and he appeared, Angela was relieved. She supposed dads always made their daughters feel like that. _Like they were safe, protected, loved more than anything else_. He had paused taking in her appearance and Angela attempted to look okay, when she felt nothing like that. He crossed the threshold and pulled her into a hug. Those smells, cigarette smoke, old spice cologne, rock and roll, it made her feel at home. He sat on the edge of her bed and caressed her hand, s_o recently hadn't it been holding his, tugging him to see the millions of things that fascinated her, clutching it when they crossed the street, so sure that he would keep her safe._ Angela gathered her thoughts for a moment. "Dad" she said softly to catch his attention. "Please don't say anything, if you do I'll lose it" she begged her voice already wavering. At his nod she continued "I'm so lucky to have had you for a Dad. I think that's part of what makes this so hard. My life wouldn't be the same without all the memories you've given me. Every time I've ever needed you, you've been there. From when I took my first steps, to my wedding, to the birth of your grandchildren I knew it would be okay, because you were standing beside me. I'm not quite sure what to say...I'm sorry because I know that losing me will hurt you too, I'm sorry for the time I lost your guitar pick and told you the crew member took it. I've never done this before, I don't know how to say goodbye. I can tell by your tears that you won't forget this talk...I want you to be happy, to continue to spend time with your great-grandchildren. I love you so, so much" Angela said reaching out for another hug. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed "I love you too Angie. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. The one thing I've managed to do right, the one thing I am most proud of in this world. Don't you cry now Princess" he scolded her gently "I'll see you again someday".

They were keeping a bedside vigil, it wouldn't be long now. Angela had said her final goodbyes a few days ago. Brennan looked at her, ghastly pale with a waxy sheen she looked nothing like herself. But then Brennan focused and in the gleam of her eye and the ever present smile on her face, Brennan saw sparks of her best friend. Angela was in the hospital now, to be kept comfortable, but hope of a cure was gone. The grandchildren could visit without worry of spreading germs, but about a week ago Angela had put her foot down, "I don't want this to be what they remember about me". No one had the heart to disagree and Elizabeth and Parker were keeping all nine children in addition to their own.

Angela was resting against Jack her spine pressed against his ribcage. She was keeping up a happy facade for her children, her friends. Jack caressed her cheek lightly with his hand and Angela pressed her face to it. Jack kissed her softly and smiled but she could see the exhaustion in his eyes as well. Angela yawned and curled into him. "I'm tired" she murmured. Jack stretched out in the bed and let her lay on top of him. Her head rested on his chest and Jack thread his fingers through her dark hair. "We never did number nine" Angela said sleepily. Jack smiled, "You definitely did". The rest of them looked up, their interest peaked. "Make a difference in someone's life" Jack explained "You made a difference in mine" he told her. The others erupted with examples of how they too had been touched by her. Angela had the slightest smile as she closed her eyes. "Love you" she said to the room in general and trailed her finger down Jack's chest. "Love you too Angie" he reassured her. As if that was all she needed to hear Angela promptly fell asleep.

The loud conversation fell to a dull roar as they watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. Then the machine began to beep and the heart rate flat-lined. Brennan rushed to the red nurse's button and pushed it repeatedly, desperately. Cam exchanged a nervous glance with Zack. The children rushed forward and mobbed the bed. Addison and Olivia each reached out to hold one of her hands, Nicholas proclaimed his love. The line jumped and Angela took a shaky uneven breath. Jack held her close and kissed her tenderly one final time. Then the nurses and doctor raced in and took over, pulling her out of his arms. Jack was left with empty arms and stood up, feeling helpless. "DNR" one intern called out, holding up her chart as proof. And just like that all the action halted, making Jack feel like everything was moving in slow motion. They laid her back on the bed gently and took a step back. "We can take her now" the doctor offered. But Jack could not imagine parting from her, couldn't believe he would ever have to leaving her. Everyone had a few minutes alone with her to say goodbye if they wanted to. _She's already gone_, Brennan had thought stubbornly, _a corpse_. But when her time came words flowed from her lips, stumbling over each other, so much to say to her best friend but impossible to put into words. Jack was last. After saying his piece, he brushed back her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you forever" he said before walking out of the room and pulling the door shut behind him softly, a single tear ran down his face.

**When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight. –Kahlil Gibran**

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters left, the next one is really long! Hope you are still enjoying the story. **


	44. Without Our Heart: The Final Chapter

**A/N: Thank you to MONEBUDDAH, IvoryKey, and Belle1997 for your reviews of the past chapter. They always make me so happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Without Our Heart: The Final Chapter**

"Addison" Olivia called out softly searching for her twin. It reminded her of when they used to play hide and go seek. It had been fun with all the nooks and crannies of their old home to hide in. But now Olivia was cursing the immense territory she had to search. "Addison" she called out pushing open the door to their old room. It was empty but Olivia could hear laughter and moved to look out the window. Olivia looked down at her children, nieces, and nephews dressed in black clothing but laughing in the sunlight. Olivia felt tears in her eyes and pulled back continuing her search. "Addison" she yelled out in frustration. Then Olivia noticed the open door to their parents' room. The door to their study was ajar and Olivia took quick steps toward it.

She opened the door and looked down at her sister. Addison was sitting with her back against the wall. She was smiling though her breathing was rapid. "Look sissy" Addison said holding out a book with a lopsided smile. Olivia was worried, her stomach was rolling, and she felt like it was the beginning of a horror movie. But she sank down beside her sister anyway, they were in this together. Olivia wrapped her arm around Addison's shoulders and reached for the book. "Our first grade yearbook?" Olivia said perplexed. "And Nicky's too" Addison said softly. Addison pulled out a piece of paper bookmarking their pictures. "I didn't remember" her voice faltered and she pushed it toward Liv. Olivia picked it up and read the lines

_Addison, nurturing and sweet  
__Always with a smile she does greet  
__You made my life complete_

_Olivia protective and kind  
__Always does things with others in mind  
__I love you more than day and night combined_

"I don't remember this either" Olivia admitted her fingers tracing over the handwriting that was as familiar to her as her own. "Nicky's" she said eagerly wishing for another glimpse of her mother's writing. Addison nodded and held it towards her. Olivia snatched it out of her hand and devoured the sentences.

_Nicholas loving and strong  
__Always remembers right from wrong  
__To my heart you will always belong_

Addison began to cry, her composure slipping in front of the one person she trusted most. "I don't know how to do this. How to move on without her" she sobbed. Tears began to run down Olivia's cheeks and she pulled her sister into a hug. "You smell like her" Olivia declared in spite of her sorrow. Addison reached down beside her and scooped up a perfume bottle. Olivia reached for it and pushed down on the nozzle releasing a scent that brought back older times. Curled together they felt safer at least for a moment. Then the door opened and their loud younger brother laughed proclaiming "You know things are really bad when you have to send a search party for the search party". Nicholas's expression froze when he took in their faces and he looked ashamed. "You guys always know how to make me look bad" he said sitting next to them and taking in the perfume infused in the air. After a minute or two Nicholas stood up and reached for their hands. "We have to go now" he said gently, pulling them to their feet "We're gonna be late". Addison allowed him to tug her up and leaned against him with a sigh. Olivia stood up on her own, careful not to bend the papers in her hand. Nicholas outmaneuvered her and scanned the papers quickly before looking up questioningly. "First grade" Olivia said with a small smile. She glanced over at her twin. Addison had fixed her hair and straightened her jacket. "We can't afford to be late" she said moving briskly towards their parents' bathroom. The other two followed buoyed by her presence.

Addison replaced the perfume and slammed the cabinet door. She fixed her makeup and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this" she said a barely discernible tremble in her voice. Olivia came up behind her and rested her chin on Addison's shoulder. "You can do this" she said reassuringly hugging her. Nicholas stood slightly off to the side, feeling a bit out of place and envious of their bond. But they turned to him for his opinion as well. "Of course" he agreed sincerely. "If you don't get there _way_ late" he teased. They nodded and rushed down, their feet pounding on the wooden stairs. They gathered the rest of the family to go. "Who let them go outside?" Addison grumbled attempting to rub the dirt off of Audrey's black patent leather shoes. "You weren't here" Elliot shot back. Addison stood up her spine going stiff. Carter moved to her side immediately and wrapped his arm around her. "Drop it" he threatened scooping a giggling Audrey into his arms. Olivia placed her hand on Elliot's arm "please" she said kissing him. He stopped "Okay let's go" Elliot allowed picking up Emma his youngest. As he brushed past Addison he apologized softly.

At the wake they took up both front pews and part of the second one. The families and children were intermixed, Cam, Zack, Michelle, her husband, their two children, Jack, all of the grown children, the little ones, sat wherever there was space. Addison ended up beside her dad and Quinn. Maura was sitting on her lap yawning. It was nearly nap time for many of the kids. Addison was running her fingers on the crunchy taffeta of Maura's poufy skirt. "Mama?" Quinn said softly. "Yeah" Addison responded. "Why are we going to church today? It isn't Sunday. Why are we wearing black?" Quinn said quickly as if she was afraid she would get in trouble. Addison sighed, they had been so busy... explaining this to the children had become an afterthought. The adults were going to be getting a lot of questions she realized. "Mama?" Quinn prompted her. "Well you aren't in all black" Addison said touching the sapphire blue flower in her blond hair. Quinn nodded pointing to the ruby flower in Maura's brunette hair. "GG wanted all the granddaughters to wear bright flowers" Addison said. "And the boys to wear colored ties" Quinn piped in, "But where's GG?"

Addison bit her lip, "Do you remember when we talked about heaven?" Quinn nodded her blond curls bouncing. "Me too" Maura said sleepily. "Well GG went up to heaven" Addison said as the funeral music began to play. "Wif the angels?" Maura asked, her words starting to slur. "Yeah baby girl" Addison said rubbing circles on her back. "But that means she never is coming back" Quinn said, her lip beginning to quiver. Addison shifted the sleeping child in her arms. "No she isn't" Addison said reaching to stroke Quinn's hair. Quinn pulled back and stared up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "Does Grandbug know?" Quinn said craning her neck to look at him. Before Addison can respond, Quinn nods her head "Yeah he knows" she says softly nestling her head into her mom.

Addison turns her head to look at her Dad. Jack is bent over with his head in his hands, the picture of defeat. "Daddy?" Angela asked softly in concern. His head rose to look at her, his eyes blue oceans of despair. She opens her mouth to speak and is surprised when the priest instead announces his name. Addison realizes she has been tuning out the priest's opening speech. She squeezes her dad's upper arm on comfort and then lets him rise. Jack steps up to the podium and bends the microphone down a bit. He surveys the crowd appraisingly and when he meets her eyes Addison gives the smallest reassuring smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins" he says, his voice hoarse. "I am, I was" he falters and turns to look at the casket behind him. "Angela was my wife" he says in a strong, confident voice. "I want you to know the type of person she was, to remember her fully, perfectly one last time. Many of you have probably heard the quote "To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you might just be the world". To the world Angela was a forensic artist, who changed her field forever with several patented devices, most notably a mass recognition system and the Angelatron. To us she was a loving mother, a devoted wife, a kind friend. But to me she was so much more. I met her at a time in my life when I when angry. A mad scientist, but not in the crazy sense, I was constantly snapping a rubber band around my wrist and attending anger management classes" Hodgins says pulling at the sleeve of his black jacket.

"But her gentle teasing and ever present smile, made me want to be a better man. I fell in lust with her, and slowly it turned to love. We had our rough spots..." he hesitated remembering when her "husband" had come, when they had broken up over trust, when he thought he might never see her again. "But every time we came out stronger...I thought this would be another one of these times, but obviously you shouldn't assume" he said dryly.

His voice turns warmer as he continues "But we've had some really great times too. A first date that took place on playground swings. A slow dance at our wedding. Seeing the kids on an ultrasound, meeting them live in person. Several family vacations, several grandchildren. The best would have to be our last time in Paris. The first time we went was on our honeymoon. Ange was wide-eyed and amazed the entire time. I got to experience the city through her eyes. But a couple of months ago we went back for our sixth time. It was sort of like coming home, going full circle. We saw the tourist sites again, we visited the cafes we had found on past visits, and we stayed in the honeymoon suite. It was perfect, reliving a dream even better than first time. We walked under the stars and talked for hours" he paused "It was the last time that she seemed perfectly healthy".

Jack looks lost for a moment and turns to look at her once again. He does not see the grey in her hair, the laugh lines etched into her face, the bones that stuck out too far because she hadn't been able to keep down food the last month. No, he saw her vivacious, bright, full of life, _such is the power of love_. Memories of the person when they were at their best and you at yours, are how you picture each other. Jack looks up and smiles "She was beautiful. She was sweet. She was passionate and stubborn. She was happy. She was my wife. She is and forever will be the love of my life," with that he sits back down.

The next speaker moves to the podium, looking confident in front of them and yet unsure if she is doing this right. "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan" she states clearly looking for Booth. He made her feel better. She was sorry Jack had lost that person, the one who makes you feel safe. "Angela was my best friend. She was closer to a sister really. I met her in the park over thirty years ago and complimented her caricature on its accurate bone structure. Somehow, we became friends. We were complete opposites. I kept her grounded. She pushed me to do things I wouldn't have done otherwise. She's the one who convinced me to go on a date with the man who is now my husband. She was always doing things like that" Brennan cleared her throat.

"She cared about everyone. She volunteered at an animal shelter and a soup kitchen. She wanted to make a difference in the world. But the thing that mattered most to her was her family. Angela and Jack celebrated their 27th wedding anniversary in September. She told me her best accomplishment in life wasn't her work, or her patented technologies, but her children. Angela said she was so proud of them, and all they had become. She said she was happy to claim the 5% that she had in making them who they are today. Angela was my best friend. She was the first person to ever give me a nickname, "sweetie". And though she used it occasionally for others it made me feel special. I would give almost anything to hear her say it one more time" for the first time in her speech Brennan's voice quivered.

But she compartmentalized and finished "A few days ago Angela gave me an envelope with the instructions to open and read it now. She said it was a final message to the people who she always considered her family" Brennan pulled out a creased envelope and unfolded it. She slid her finger along the flap and pulled out a paper. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. Though I'm no longer with you, you mean so much to me" Brennan read smoothly "Love, Ange". She paused for just a moment savoring the words "Thank you" she said softly. Booth was unsure if she was directing it to the audience or Angela. He hugged her to him and whispered "great job" into her ear.

Addison was the final speaker. She rose wobbling slightly under her daughter's weight. Maura was fast asleep, one arm draped around her neck, one thumb in her mouth. Addison had let it slid, everyone needed comfort sometimes. Carter met her in the aisle and reached for Maura. Addison shook her head slightly, careful not to jostle her child or mess up her hair. She looked impeccable in a sleek black dress with a silver buckle at the waist, black heels, silver hoop earrings, and straightened auburn hair. A striking contrast to Maura whose tights were sagging at the knees, her shoes had dried mud on the toes, her hair was a bit messy, and the big red flower in her hair was falling over her eyes. Addison stood before the church and surveyed the audience. The church was packed, filling all the pews, many were faces she recognized, but even more were strangers. She pushed her fear away and her face became a hollow mask.

"Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro-Hodgins was my mother. She was also the mom of my twin sister Olivia and my baby brother Nicholas" she said searching for her twin. Olivia could feel the tension coming off her sister in waves. She could see the fear glistening in the depths of A's eyes, knowing it was only her who could see it. Liv gave her a smile and gestured for her to continue. Addison hated how her sister could always see through her facade but was grateful for the comfort it gave her.

She continued "When we were younger she was the best mom. She was involved in our lives. She was part of the PTO and was room mom; she volunteered to go on every field trip. When we were in a really warm classroom for second grade, she brought us Popsicles every Friday. She loved working at the Jeffersonian, but she made sure we knew that we came before her job, every time." Nicholas gave her a thumbs up.

"Mom made a big deal out of the little things. She would cut our sandwiches into hearts on Valentine's Day. She would dye our scrambled eggs green with food coloring and cook ham for St. Patrick's Day. She would read us Green Eggs and Ham as we ate. Easter was another major holiday; she would hide eggs on two acres of our property for us and the Booths. The Fourth of July was barbecues and fireworks out by the pond. Halloween meant handmade costumes and all out face paint. For our birthdays we got to choose wherever we wanted to eat and got to do whatever we wanted that weekend. Olivia got to choose where to eat the day before our birthday, and I got to choose the day after. On the day of, we had to agree. One year we went to Rainforest Cafe three days in a row" Addison said with a laugh.

"Christmas was the main event though. The house would be done up in lights like a gingerbread house. Our living room would have a real ten-foot tree with homemade popcorn strings, white lights, and the ornaments we made in school. We would leave out cookies we made, milk, and carrots for the reindeer. Christmas Eve the whole lab staff would come over for a big dinner and spiked eggnog. But Christmas Day was just the five of us. We would wake up real early and stand at the top of the stairs looking at the presents piled under the tree. We had to wait for Dad to go down first so he could video tape us racing down the stairs. We would tear into the presents and then the stockings. All five of us would then eat cinnamon rolls before heading into the car to find snow to play in. When we got home at night we would drink hot chocolate beside a roaring fire..." Addison reminisced.

"As we got older, our house was the place to be. We had pool parties in the summer, campfires in the fall, movie nights in the winter, and dance parties in the spring. A minimum of two other people tended to be hanging around. I was always surprised that she never kicked us out. I figured she liked knowing we were safe. But now I realize what a gift it is to be the mom the other parents trust and the other kids adore" Addison glanced down at Maura and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"And even when we were all grown up and thought we knew everything, there were still times we wanted our mom. She told Olivia how to turn her clothes white again after she left a red shirt in her whites. She taught Nicky how to deal with twin babies who are up all night. And she showed me how to be a compassionate person, loving wife, and excellent mother simply by being herself. I wanted to share a quote by Harry Truman with you; it says "No one in the world can take the place of your mother. Right or wrong, from her viewpoint you are always right. She may scold you for little things, but never for the big ones". It summed up perfectly our mom's philosophy. She might tell us to load the dishwasher now, or clean up your room before I throw everything out. But the person we liked in 6th grade, the people who we married, the names we gave our children, the things that we guarded closest to our heart, we could always trust her with".

Addison took a deep breath and exhaled. "If I could say just one more thing," she paused. "One more thing to _her_, it would be thank you mom, for all you have done for me and for our family. And a final thought for all of _you_ gathered here today. Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them. I will never forget Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro-Hodgins" she said in a crescendo-ing voice. The crowd rose to its feet and cheered Angela's name loudly, clapping their hands. Addison froze on the podium pleased and yet surprised. After a few minutes they settled down again and turned to her expectantly. Addison shushed Maura, who had been woken up by the commotion, softly. "May God go with you today and always" Maura said into the microphone, thinking it was Sunday's church service. Addison couldn't think of a better way to end her speech. She smooched Maura's cheek loudly and said "Thank you" to the crowd before stepping off the podium towards her Dad.

They spilled out of the church as a black cloud of people. But if you had looked at them from the sky, you would have seen spots of bright color. A rainbow for the grandmother no longer with them, a love shone for the dead. "Our parents were a weird couple" Nicholas said jumping down the steps hand in hand with Jacob. Addison thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No weirder than Booth and Brennan the heart and the brain, Olivia and Elliot the two hot-heads, Carter and I the two perfectionists, Parker and Elizabeth who both work crazy long hours at the hospital, or you and Katie destined from the start." Nicholas opens his mouth to protest and she shushes him. "I think that's what love is… meeting someone whose weirdness compliments yours in all the right ways… who loves you in spite of all your faults. The conspiracy scientist and the social artist, mom and dad, they go together perfectly". She grinned at him and slid into her front seat. "Don't think about it too hard, Nicky" she teased him "just shut up and go kiss your wife". As they pulled away Nicholas heard his niece exclaim "That's a bad word Mommy." He yelled at their car "Yeah Mommy". To which Addison stuck her head out the window and her tongue out at him. Their line of cars moved together towards the Hodgins estate.

******We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness - and call it love - true love. ~Robert Fulghum, True Love**

* * *

**A/N: I have two ideas for the epilouge, would you prefer a chapter back at their house after the funeral or a jump forward about a year? Both will land us in similar endings, hopefully bringing closure.**


	45. Epilogue: The Common Thread

**A/N: Thanks to shotput1623, Nataliax7x , LittleMissRainbow , and Princess Isabella Flynn for their reviews of the last chapetr.**

**Sorry to make you wait so long, but here it is, the end...**

* * *

**Chapter 45: The Common Thread**

Addison cradled her baby girl closely and hummed a lullaby from years ago. She looked down into deep brown eyes and saw limitless possibilities, heaps of hope. "You're so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine" Addison sang watching her daughter's eyes shut slowly. She pressed a kiss to her baby's forehead and took in the smell of Johnson & Johnson shampoo and baby powder. "Bonne nuit" Addison said with a small laugh laying her down in the cherry wood crib. "Fais des beaux rêves, my angel" Addison said tucking a white blanket with red cherries around her small body.

She had to get ready for the many people who would be coming soon. Addison, Carter and their four girls had moved into the Hodgins Estate a few months ago. It brought back hauntingly painful memories. But she couldn't leave her Daddy alone in this huge house. And as time went on, she started to remember silly, happy memories in this home. But today was the one year anniversary of her Mom's death.

_Was it ok_, Addison wondered, _to count the years she had been gone, the way they had once counted her birthdays_. Her birthday had been three months ago, it was the new baby's birthday too. In some ways, Addison was glad; it forced her family to celebrate instead of wallow in sadness. But she felt bad that the little one would always share her birthday, just like Olivia and herself.

Addison brushed aside all thoughts and went to make sure Quinn, Maura, and Audrey were ready. The girls ran out of the room when the doorbell rang and raced to open the door. Her sister was here, Olivia, and Addison had never been so glad to see her. She moved quickly until they stood facing each other.

It was like staring in a mirror, they had the same nose, the same high cheekbones, the same lips, the same arched eyebrows. But Olivia was a quarter inch taller, with skin a shade darker, brunette hair that she left natural with a slight curl; Addison's was completely straight and auburn. The biggest difference was their eyes, Addison decided. They both had there Dad's blue eyes but Olivia's were a warm, sparkling blue, compassionate like their mother's. Her eyes were an icy, crystalized blue, cold, guarded, much closer to the "Aunt" Brennan's than either parent. Addison reached one hand toward her sister's face to tuck back a strand of hair; at the same time she feels her sister's fingers do the same thing.

Mirrors, fraternal twins who looked so alike they confounding doctors, twin talk, a connection that began the moment they were conceived and led them to here, now. Olivia's laughter and the warm breath on her face startled her. She pulled Liv into a fierce hug and didn't let go. Olivia wrapped one arm around her and her other hand came up to stroke Addison's hair. "Hey A" Olivia says softly in greeting. Addison doesn't respond only clings to her tighter. "You okay?" Liv whispers. Addison shakes her head letting it drop onto Olivia's shoulder. But the doorbell rings again and Addison pulls back giving Olivia a watery smile. Addison takes a moment, staring up at the ceiling and wipes the mascara away from under her eyes.

"Mom!" Quinn is begging to answer the door. Addison nods her acceptance and moves to stand beside her. Olivia gives her a look that says _this is not over_. Nicholas and Katie came in cheeks rosy from the cold, pushing the kids in before them. "It's cold out there" Nicky complains "what were you doing, painting your nails?" Katie elbows him in the ribs and moves to hug her sister-in-laws. "You okay?" Katie asks softly staring at Addison. Nicholas pushes their kids into the next room and stops joking with Liv. He becomes the protective brother he has changed to over the past year. Nicholas moves to her side and looks at her with that concerned look she is so sick of seeing on his face. "I'm fine" Addison said in a flat, harsh voice that left no room for argument.

She swept open the front door and amazed them once again a mask falling into place flawlessly, like always. "Elizabeth, Parker" she said brightly with a smile. "Hey Joseph" she tousles his hair and points him to the rest of the kids. "Hi Sweetie" Addison says kneeling down to greet Sophia. Her eyes swing up towards her siblings as soon as the words are out of her mouth. Olivia reaches towards her but the baby starts to cry and Addison moves up the stairs quickly.

Addison reaches into the crib and scoops her up. The cry stops immediately, "All you wanted was mama, huh?" she coos. "Say mama, mama" she teases, determined to make this her first word. "My angel" Addison kisses her plump baby cheeks. The baby looks a lot like her mom did in old photos, Addison decided, the same dark brown eyes and hair. Addison dressed the baby in a black onesie and black and white striped leggings. She wrapped her in soft pink baby blanket and carried her down the stairs. "Hey Angel" Olivia cooed reaching for the baby immediately. Addison hesitated hugging her once more before passing her to Liv.

They all sat down on the living room couches, Brennan and Booth had arrived when she was up stairs. Addison sat beside Carter and gave a small smile at her Dad. Jack was dealing out quarters, candy, and charms like Angela had. He would sit the child on his lap and say "What do you get again?" teasing them when they would try to lie to him. "So..." Katie said breaking the awkward silence, her eyes turning to their host. Addison was curled against Carter holding Audrey on her lap, her eyes downcast. So Olivia did what she always did, diverted their attention until Addison could make it or fake it.

"Hey Nicky" Liv said casually. Nicholas looked up "Yeah". "Do you remember when we all had the chicken pox?" she laughed. He nodded "Brennan brought Katie over so she could catch it and have immunity". "We drove our parents crazy" Katie remembered. Addison pursed her lips but didn't say anything. _Ok, move on_, Olivia decided.

"How about the time you two decided to get back at us for not playing with you". Katie smiled "We hid Addison's expensive shampoo and took twenty bucks out of your wallet". Olivia rolled her eyes "Katie really isn't the good girl she seems to be" she told Elizabeth in a loud whisper. "She's a sweetie most of the time" Addison defends the young woman who is like a sister to her. "Most of the time, being the key word" Booth teased his niece. "Most of the time is more than one key word" Brennan told him.

"Don't act so innocent" Nicholas said giving Olivia a pointed look, "You two have had plenty of epic battles". Liv gave him an innocent look and pouts "We _reeaaally_ don't need to share _those_ stories". Addison remains silent, letting her other half do the talking but looks mildly interested. Nicholas grins "Like the time you locked Addison out of your room. She pounded on the door and screamed so loud, mom thought you were dying or something".

Olivia remembers the fight in the blurry way time creates. But she can clearly remember when she flung open the door to reveal her eight year old sister. Addison had tears streaming down her cheeks, and a red face. Olivia had felt so guilty, and at the same resented Addison for making her feel guilty. It was the first time Olivia had begun to understand the bond they had, the thread that pulled them together like a magnet. Addison had fallen into her arms, and suddenly it was all okay, a twist in the thread. She could tell that Addison was remembering the same scene from the way her grip on Audrey tightened.

Olivia stood up and leaned in towards Nicholas. "Lay off" she hissed in his ear, pushing his shoulder so that it cracked against the table. Liv straightened and moved to sit beside Addison offering her the baby after Audrey scrambles into Carter's lap. "Temper, temper" Parker teased her, Liv glared back. Addison snuggled into Olivia and sighed. Olivia bent her neck and whispered, this time much more kindly "Close your eyes, go to sleep". Addison's eyelids flickered before closing. Carter looked over at Liv thankfully.

It was silent again for a moment before Katie spoke up. "Do you think she would mind?" Katie gestured to the baby and looked to Olivia. Liv deftly scooped her niece up and passed her over the table. "It's okay" she told her stirring sister. Jack was sitting beside Katie cooing at his granddaughter. "It was so nice of you to name her after her grandmother" Jack told Carter with a smile. Carter nodded "It was her idea, sir". "I told you, call me Jack or Hodgins" he complained. "Hi, sweet baby, Angel Rose" Audrey giggled sliding off her dad's lap. Angel for Angela, Quinn had gotten to choose the middle name.

A few hours later, all the kids are gathered around as well, yelling and laughing. They play together well, dealing with the occasional fights that come up. Addison is still fast asleep exhausted through the noise. "We're hungry" began to course through the room. "Pizza?" Liv suggests. All eyes turn hopelessly towards Addison. "I don't want to upset her if she had planned something" Katie said, the desire to have her approval never fully vanished. "Yeah, 'cause that's what would push her over the edge" Elliot says rolling his eyes. They turn toward the one person who knows her best, not Carter though he is a close second, but Olivia. She bites her bottom lip and takes two quick steps. Though she has forbid anyone else from waking her Olivia breaks her own rule.

"A" she shakes her shoulder "A, do you care what we do for dinner?" Addison grumbles an incomprehensible response. "Addison" Olivia says a bit more sharply. Addison pushes herself up into a seated position and stares at her sleepily. "Oh honey," Olivia laughs reaching out to smooth down her sister's hair. Addison yawns and blinks rapidly, "No," she says softly. "Ok" Olivia says in the same voice. She pulls back "Ok" she says loudly, "Elizabeth and Katie will take orders". Her sister-in-laws look surprised but agree. Liv sits down on the couch beside her twin. "You can go back to sleep" she offers. Addison shakes her head and looks around. "My baby" she says worriedly. "Parker has her" Olivia reassured her. Olivia then grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Move it. Upstairs now. We need to talk". Addison protests loudly, grumpy after being woken up, but follows her anyway.

They get upstairs to their old room. It had remained untouched throughout the years, two twin beds, matching dressers, a comfy couch, and their old doll house. Half the room had sports trophies and equipment still strewn across it. The other half had a bed made so nice you could bounce a quarter off it, ribbons and trophies carefully arranged on shelves, and a ballet bag hanging from a peg. Olivia looked around and opened their closet. She pushed the clothes aside and opened a door in the wall. A secret room with beanbags and blankets awaited them. Addison sighed and followed her stubborn sister. Liv sank into the navy bean bag. Addison shoved her off promptly, "If we need to sit in this small room like children, I want my seat". Olivia rolled her eyes and sat on her own purple bean bag. Addison sat and nestled with a soft blanket.

"Ok, so tell me what's up" Olivia requests picking up a bouncy ball and playing catch with the wall. Addison pulls her legs up to her chin and begins to slowly rock. "I'm fine" she says mid-rock giving Liv a tiny smile. Olivia stares her down blue eyes meeting blue. Finally Addison swallows hard, her chest feeling pressure that moves up to her throat leaving her unable to speak. "I..." Addison whispers, "I miss her so much. Every day I see something that reminds me of her. And today, with all of you over..." "It was something she would have loved to be at" Olivia said. Addison nods her head desperate for someone to understand. "What can I do?" Liv asks. "I don't know, just let me cry, I can't around Carter" Addison's voice wavers. "I can do that" Olivia moves to hold her sister.

An hour later they head downstairs hand in hand. "I kept plates for you" Carter offers, smiling gratefully at Olivia. Addison leans over a gives him a peck on the cheek. "You're too good for me" she whispers. Carter smiles but remains quiet, wary of setting her off. They sit at the table and eat in companionable silence. "You are making a mess" Addison scolded her. Olivia looked up sheepishly, red sauce surrounding her mouth. Liv wipes the sauce with the back of her hand and licks her fingers, earning another disapproving look. They head out to the family room once Addison convinces her to wash her hands.

Addison rescues her baby from Nicholas and his funny faces. She steals one of his chocolate covered strawberries for good measure and sinks into the couch. Katie skips over and leans over to ask something. Addison nods and hugs the younger woman. Liv laughs to herself_, Katie never stopped looking up to her twin_. Addison polishes off the strawberry and walks around working the room. Olivia stays in Elliot's arms and watches her sister. Addison moves to include Elizabeth in a conversation, breaks up a squabble between cousins, replenishes the dessert tray, kisses Carter and hands him the baby and a bottle, and pauses to discuss something with Quinn and comfort Emma.

Olivia thinks back to years ago when Angela had effortlessly done the same things. The room oriented itself around her sister. They weren't the power couple, that would be Nicholas and Katie, just like it had been Booth and Bones. But they both exuded charisma and compassion, a strong combo. Angela had been the thread that held them all together, the heart of their family. _Now, today, marked the passing over a torch, the next generation_ Olivia realized. _Addison would now bind them together, she was the new heart_. They were all valued equally, Liv wasn't jealous. It just meant A had the gravitational pull and probably didn't even know it, Angela hadn't. _They would be okay._ Addison smiled and waved at her twin. Olivia smiled back but kept her thoughts to herself.

Addison sat in the chair, in Carter's lap holding the baby. Addison stole kisses from Carter and watched her family, all alive and well. They were laughing, loving, and it filled Addison with a joy she had been missing. As it got later, the families began to leave. Carter went upstairs to put the kids to sleep. Her dad went up to bed. Katie and Nicholas were the last to leave. Addison hugged her niece and nephews, "Bye Jake, See ya Luke, Bonne nuit Lyssa". Katie went out to the car with them.

Nicholas paused in the doorway, "Bye Sis. It was good, tonight. Thanks" he said awkwardly. Addison pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek "You're the best little brother". Nicholas grinned at her and pulled on his coat. "I'm your only brother. You on the other hand are part of a matched set. I have to say, I think I like your other half better" he teased. Addison whacked him on the arm and laughed. "Love you" Nicholas said stepping outside. "Love you" she replied watching him walk to the car. Addison waved at the kids as they drove away.

Then she closed the front door and rested her forehead against the cool wood. "Love you Mom" she whispers softly. A cool breeze slips through the cracks of the old door. On her face it feels like a caress, a final goodbye, from the woman who turned them into a family.

Addison made her way upstairs and looks in the first doorway. Quinn is fast asleep in her bed and snuggled beside her is Maura. They look content in the twin sized bed, though a bit squished. The other bed lays on the other side untouched. "Better to share secrets" Addison whispers, glad her children are so close. She peeks in the next room where Audrey sleeps in her toddler bed. Her auburn hair is spread across her pillow like a halo. "My own copy" Addison laughs softly, pulling the door almost all the way shut. As she does she remembers an argument with Olivia. Liv had insisted _you can make it dark, I can't make it light_. The door had stayed open just a crack. Addison walks down the hall and into her baby's room. "My Angel" she cooed. She looked at her skin the same shade as her own, but her hair was a deep brown. Carter was already calling her Snow White. But Addison thought she already had the most beautiful name. Addison moved to the final door and changed quickly. She lay down and immediately Carter's arm encircled her waist. "I love you, my love" Carter said kissing her cheek. Addison smiled "Love you more" she murmured sleepily. "Never" Carter assured her. Addison closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time she didn't see her mother dying. Instead the first thing she pictured was her husband, her children, her family, _each memory sweet_.

**The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together.**

* * *

**A/N: Whether you have read since it was first posted or you are just coming across it now, it would mean the world to me if you reviewed this chapter. Tell me what you thought of the story as a whole, or just this chapter. Thanks for reading! **

**(Next up, finishing some other stories...not sure which one I'll start with... And possibly a story about if Michael had been born blind)**

_**THANK YOU! ~AprilBaby95~ **_


	46. The Letters

**Chapter 46: The Letters**

* * *

Addison was cleaning out her parents' closet. Her mom had been gone for a years and they had just moved her Dad into a nursing home. Most of her Dad's clothes were in his new closet. He had refused to get rid of anything of Angela's after her death. It was a big house, they had the space, and so the kids didn't fight his decision. Now as Addison had begun to spread out her Mom's clothes out on the bed she began to regret their decision. She had gone through this already, she didn't want to relive the old memories. She was stewing when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," she heard two voices yell simultaneously. Squabbling then occurred between her two oldest daughters.

"Hi," she heard Audrey say brightly to whoever was at the door.

"Audrey," the older two complained, before greeting their Aunt.

Olivia appeared in the doorway quickly. "Wow, did a bomb go off in here?" she said incredulously.

Addison had been impatient and started earlier then planned.

Now she rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too".

"Hey," Olivia said coming over to kiss her cheek.

The doorbell chimed again and Nicholas came over. "Hi," he greeted the twins flopping down onto the bed.

"I bet this is starting to make you squirm," he told Addison with a grin.

Addison stuck her tongue out at him. The truth was, the mess was starting to really bug her, and her fingers were itching to start folding.

"Let's start," she said semi grumpily, "Get off the bed".

"Nah," Nicholas said leaning back against the pillows.

"Come on," Addison whined.

Liv reached over and pushed him off the bed.

Nicky got up and sighed, "Fine, here's Katie's wish list in order of priority".

The twins snatched it and looked it over. Nicholas lay on the floor and watched the twins negotiate creating three large piles and two small ones.

"Mine," Olivia called holding up the candy cane striped sweater Angela had worn every Christmas.

"Only if I get the pink and white nightgown from the living room picture and the Tiffany bracelet," Addison countered.

"Deal," Olivia said happily.

Nicky looked over, Addison had taken most of the jewelry and Olivia the clothes. Katie and Jack each had a tiny pile and the rest was being donated. Nicholas was tired of listening to them barter and went into the closet.

He pulled down a box out of curiosity and opened it; a bottle of perfume was inside. Nicky looked up at the shelf and squinted. He went on his toes and took down a final box clearing off the shelf completely. The second box was white and dusty. A red ribbon was tied around the middle into a bow. Nicholas looked for a tag and found _"Open only if the worst has happened"_.

"Liv, Addie," he called stepping out of the closet.

"I hate that nickname," Addison said looking over at him.

"What's that?" Olivia asked pulling it out of his hands.

Addison scrutinized the handwriting, tiny on the worn paper. "That's Mom's," she finally declared.

"Is it? I thought so," Nicky said, "But you know it better".

"It looks old," Olivia said, "Like decades old".

Addison stared at the box.

"What worst thing is she talking about?" Nicky asks, "Has it happened, can we open it?"

Liv looks at him equally confused. "Like losing their jobs?" Olivia wonders aloud.

But Addison knows the worst thing has already happened. The memories send her to her knees. Olivia's eyes widen. Nicholas kneels next to his sister and hugs her.

"When we were little," Addison whispered "And she got cancer the first time... She was worried and cried a lot. I think whatever's in here is her preparing to maybe die that time".

"How do you know?" Nicky said, rolling his eyes, "It might be a survival kit in case of a power outage or flood".

"You know because it's what you would have done," Olivia says simply, looking at her twin. Addison nods.

Olivia reaches out and unties the ribbon. Nicky eagerly pulls off the lid. Addison gathers the letters and reads the names slowly to herself and then out loud. She hands Nicholas and Olivia one and places Jack's on his pile.

Nicholas rips it open and starts to read, Olivia follows suit. Addison carefully slides her finger to open it. She stops short of reading it and gets up, her throat starting to close up already.

Olivia's eyes flicker upward to follow her, an unspoken question floats between them.

Addison sits back down beside her sister. Liv's arm comes up to wrap around her shoulders. Then three pairs of eyes look down at their letters and swiftly read them.

Addison starts to cry halfway through her letter. She holds it out to avoid staining the ink with tears and smearing the words. Olivia tightens her hold on Addison but continues reading her letter.

Liv then starts over re-reading her letter, aloud this time. Nicholas stares at her with the barest hint of a smile. Addison is sobbing but Liv can tell she's listening.

"I will love you til' forever ends, the stars stop shining, and the seas run dry. Olivia Joy Montenegro-Hodgins, as your mommy I promise to love you forever," Liv finishes softly, "Love, Mom".

Nicky reads his next, even singing the rhyme to them happily. Addison dries her eyes and listens. When he finishes Olivia leans over and smacks her lips sloppily on his cheek. Addison halfheartedly follows suit, her lips brush against his cheek.

"Know what then? I have to kiss you once again," Olivia giggled smooching him again with a smile.

"Slobbery," Nicholas complains wiping his cheek and playfully elbowing her in the ribs.

"Your turn," Nicholas prompts his other sister.

Addison reads from starts to mid-end in a crystal clear tone.

Her voice breaks on, "I love you more than words can say. When you have a child of your own you will understand, the all-consuming love".

The tears start with the sentence, "My last bit of advice to you, my Little Miss, is that life doesn't go on forever, so enjoy every single moment of it".

She hiccups back sobs as she forces herself to continue reading, "I love you this very minute and I will love you until the end of time".

The words swim on the paper and she starts earnestly sobbing upon reading, "I feel so lucky to have gotten to be your mommy. I love you so much baby girl".

Olivia leans over and finishes it, "Love, Mom".

Then she pulls Addison in close and strokes her hair.

Liv feels bad for her twin who hasn't master solely holding on to the happy memories. Little things still occasionally send her spinning, and this was a big thing.

Olivia kisses her twin's forehead and squeezes her hand. Nicky scoots over and wraps his arms around A.

"I'm sorry," Addison chokes out, her face flushed with embarrassment. A buries her face in Nicholas's chest and he pats her back.

"Don't you know you never have to be sorry," Olivia whispers tucking back a piece of auburn hair. She tips Addison's chin up, "At least not around us".

Addison hates crying, hates losing her composure. Especially messily, and she can already picture a red face and mascara trails. That's why she usually can bottle up the occasional waves of sadness, but her Mom always causes her emotions to flow over.

"I miss her," Addison sobs desperately.

"Me too," Olivia admitted squeezing Addison's hand.

Nicholas nods and regretfully glances at his watch. "I've got to go. Katie wants me home by 3 so we aren't late to Alyssa's horse show" he says softly.

Addison pushes him off, knowing he would stay if she wanted him to.

He releases her and stands up. Nicholas grabs his pile and letter.

He looks down at his older sisters, "You gonna be okay?" he asks sneaking another glance at the time.

Addison manages a nod through her tears.

Liv laughs, "You're so whipped".

With an affectionate ruffle of Addison's hair, which makes her frown at him and a light, teasing punch to Olivia's shoulder Nicholas leaves.

Olivia tugs Addison to her feet. "You've got thirty seconds," she warns beginning to count aloud.

"Cryptic, much?" Addison says fixing her appearance.

At thirty Olivia yells downstairs, and seconds later the thundering feet of her nieces' can be heard.

"Mom," Quinn and Maura say in unison, ready to complain.

Addison smiles at her ten and eight year olds, "You should have got to the door sooner".

This halts their complaints quickly.

Audrey enters the room ready to defend her position only to be scooped up and kissed.

"I can't believe you're six," Olivia said kissing her niece again.

Then the baby enters, not such a baby anymore at three. Angel giggles at her big sisters and reaches up for Addison.

"Mommy," Angel whispers, "They were fighting again".

"They were," Addison says attempting to sound properly surprised and drops her jaw.

"Mmmmh," Angel says cuddling against her.

Addison kisses her and places her on the bed.

"We can't have that," she says looking at the sisters, and then at her own sister.

Olivia nods in agreement and they spring at once.

Addison tickles Maura, and Olivia tickles Audrey.

"Tattler," Quinn tells her baby sister affectionately. Quinn tickles Angel for punishment. When she's begging for mercy, Quinn stops.

Addison and Olivia are still chasing her sisters in circles.

Quinn's gaze falls on a letter and she picks it up and reads it.

"Mom, this is a really nice letter," she says halfway through, "Who wrote it?"

Addison freezes and sets her jaw. Olivia stops to look at her sister. The children's laughter stops. Quinn looks up, confused.

"My mom," Addison says softly.

Quinn nods and continues reading.

The seconds drag on as Addison stares down at her hands desperate not to cry in front of her children.

Maura tugs on her sleeve and Addison gently pushes her toward Olivia without looking up.

Olivia scoops up Angel and Maura and hauls them down the stairs. She tosses them onto the couch and bribes them to stay put with TV, a rarity in her sister's household and promises of ice cream.

Olivia heads up the stairs to grab Audrey and calm her sister. She peeks in the doorway to view Addison holding Audrey tightly and whispering softly to Quinn.

"Yes, Aunt Liv and Uncle Nick got letters, Grandbug too. Nicky found them in the back of her closet" Addison answered.

Olivia backed out of the room and settled into a sitting position leaning her back against the wall. She would not intrude but she would eavesdrop and intervene if necessary.

"My mom did love us very much. She made us feel like her whole world," Addison whispered, her voice quivering.

"And you love us just as much, right?" Audrey questioned innocently.

Olivia cursed herself for leaving the inquisitive six-year-old behind. Audrey was so serious and way too smart for her age, just like Addison was. But Liv was proud to hear her sister answer in a calm voice.

"Yes, I love you, Quinn, Maura, and Angel just as much. I love you every minute of every hour, and I will love you forever," Addison says.

Audrey wraps her arms around her in a tight hug and kisses her cheek. "Me too Mommy," she coos, "I love you forever too". Audrey then hops off her lap and heads out the door to play.

Audrey pauses in front of Olivia who places a finger against her own mouth in the sign for shh and motions her downstairs. Audrey hesitates and looks back at her mom, about to tattle on her Aunt. Then she hears the TV downstairs and changes her mind hustling down the stairs to enjoy Olivia's spoiling.

Olivia can't hear anything and peeks again. Quinn has slid from her place on the floor to sit beside her mom on the bed.

"It's okay to cry Mom," Quinn says, "if you're sad".

Addison nods and lets a sole tear run down her cheek.

"I miss her too," Quinn admits curling against her side.

"I only remember her in bits and pieces. But I'm so lucky because I remember I lot more than my sisters and cousins. I remember sitting in her lap, tugging at her sleeve to get my charm, I remember being at the park on the swings and yelling higher, higher as she pushed me, I remember her crazy Christmas outfit, the way she could tell a story and make you feel like you were there beside her." Quinn counts each one on her fingers. " I remember her hugs could make you feel so safe and happy, I remember making cookies and watching her hands on top of mine rolling out the dough, I remember how we went to Africa and I got to sit beside her, and I remember kissing her goodbye for the last time," Quinn's pauses and sniffles back tears.

"That's eight things. Eight things that I remember in detail. It's not as many as you have, but it's more than my cousins have. She was something special," Quinn rests her head against Addison's shoulder.

"She was, wasn't she," Addison murmurs, "But guess what?"

Quinn looks up at her shyly.

"You're something special too," Addison whispers, kissing Quinn on her nose.

Quinn reaches up and hugs her tight. Addison lets it linger for a moment and then pulls away.

"Go play," she says pushing her away playfully.

Quinn nods and runs down the steps to join her sister.

Addison waits a moment and then calls out, "You can come in now, Olivia".

Olivia comes in sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she begins to apologize, "I just wanted to..."

"Be here in case I needed you," Addison cuts her off, "It's okay Liv. I'm not upset".

Olivia sits on the end of the bed beside her twin.

"I'm always here, you know," Olivia whispers bumping her shoulder against Addison's.

"I know," she says softly, turning suddenly to bury her face in Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia's hands come up automatically to hug her sister.

Addison is sobbing. She hasn't cried since the night Olivia had pulled her into their secret room. Now she was crying twice in one day. _This was unacceptable_, she decided. But she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes burned from the tears and her lungs from her shuddery breaths. When her breathing finally leveled out she collapsed backward on the bed. Olivia followed suit, her feet dangling over the edge. Addison reached for her hand and Olivia gave it. They lay there side by side, Addison inhaled and Olivia exhaled perfectly in sync. They stared at the ceiling until they saw spots, and slowly they fell asleep.

Hours later they were woken by a stampede of children begging for ice cream. They relented and Olivia moved quickly downstairs to fulfill her promise. Addison paused and pulled something off the top of her pile. She carefully hooked the silver bracelet on her wrist. Then she headed after her children and Olivia, towards laughter, happiness, smiles and love.

* * *

That night Audrey woke up from a nightmare and started screaming. Carter had started to get up but Addison stopped him by gently pushing her hand against his chest. She got out of bed and straightened the covers out of habit. She then slid her feet into her slippers and took her robe off the hook on the bedroom door. Addison pulled on the soft burgundy robe as she walked quickly down the hallway.

She opened the door and took in Audrey's tear stained face. Addison picked her up and began to murmur soothing words. Audrey pressed her tiny face into Addison's neck. Addison carefully sank down into the rocking chair beside the window.

"Shhh, shh, it's alright," she whispered comfortingly as she pulled the cream blanket that rested on the back of the chair around them.

She drew Audrey in close and tucked the blanket around them. Addison cuddled the blanket up to her daughter's face. She could feel Audrey's eyelashes flutter against her neck as the little one blinked back tears.

"Hey honey," Addison cooed kissing the top of Audrey's head.

"Sing Mommy?" Audrey whimpered wrapping her arms up around her mom's neck.

Addison sighed. She was a perfectionist by nature, thus of she couldn't do it well she'd rather not do it at all.

"Please," Audrey begged, a single tear running down her cheek.

Addison nods. She think of Katie who sings "Stay Awake" exactly like Mary Poppins sounds, of Olivia who sings her children "Baby Mine" her voice cracking on the high notes like Angela used to sing to them. At one point in time, when the kids were little and her Mom was still alive Addison used to sing "Baby Mine" too. She associated the word with snuggles and comfort but now it just reminds her of Angela. So instead she starts...

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance…"

At the end of the song her voice falls off into silence and she hums gently. Audrey and her both love to dance, this is their special song. For just the two of them to hear, regardless of how well she can sing.

"Pretty," Audrey whispers kindly, the last of the tears slipping away. "Now the other one Mommy".

Addison sighs and then begins, instantly knowing which song she's talking about…

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part,

Baby of mine..."

She waits for the tears to come, her voice to hitch and for her to lose it. But it doesn't, for the first time in a long time she finishes the whole song without any tears.

Audrey is half asleep by then and Addison goes to lay her down. Audrey whimpers and clings to her shirt. Addison sighs and stretches out on the twin bed, glad they recently made the upgrade from a toddler one. She covers them and lets the little one bury in. Then she wraps her arms around Audrey tight and nestles her face into the child's hair.

She kisses her forehead and coos "Bonne nuit,".

Sleepy as she is, Audrey answers "Fais des beaux rêves. Love you".

"I love you too," Addison answers, "So very, very much".

**"It is not necessary to be strong in every place if in the place you are vulnerable, you are loved".**

* * *

**A/N: Because it just wasn't finished yet... I wrote this piece a while ago, when I couldn't get it out of my head. When I read the review asking about the letters I had to post this.**


End file.
